To Fix What Has Been Broken
by End of Grace
Summary: You would think with the animatronics all fixed and having a new pizzeria, things would be going well for Mike. Sadly that is not the case, with the purple man released, jealous animatronics and Toy Chica is still missing. Mike maybe in over his head but at least the animatronics aren't out to kill him this time...right?
1. Chapter 1

"To Fix What Has Been Broken"

By: End of Grace

A/N: Hello everyone! Before reading this please make sure you have read my other fic "Fix me and I will Fix you". This is a Mike X Animatronics fic if it isn't your thing please turn back now. Also A lot of people were upset last time that Mike was on the bottom a lot, I can now promise you that it will be 50/50 from now on, also a lot more plot as well. Also again if you have forgotten, the children that were murdered and stuffed in to suits DO NOT haunt the animatronics in this fic and I forgot to add a disclaimer in the last fic so here it goes: I do not own Five nights at Freddy's, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Again a huge thank you to Speedox12 for taking time to beta read my work, your awesome.

B/N: Hey everyone, we're back. And do we have some a nice little treat for you guys. Yep, in case you couldn't tell, the sequel is here. And there's a lot of good stuff heading your way. Far be it from me to spoil anything, so I won't. We hope you all enjoy the start of 'To Fix What Has Been Broken". And without further ado, it's time for...

Chapter one: "New Beginnings and New Troubles"

Mike was being dragged down a long corridor by his shirt collar, his legs and arms were bound and his mouth was gagged. He couldn't tell who was dragging him, but he knew he was at the pizzeria, despite the lights flicking on and off. He was pulled into a dark room and slammed painfully onto a table that had one light hanging over it. He saw a couple of pairs of scissors coming towards him and he tried to remain very still, as they cut all his clothing away, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Someone undid his leg bindings as two others grabbed his legs and held them tight. Then something heavy was placed around his leg, it was so tight it was almost crushing it as Mike screamed behind his ball gag. The same was done to his other leg and then his arms. His chest and torso were next, he started to hyperventilate as whatever was being placed there crushed his chest as tears were pouring down his cheeks. There were several voices all talking at once in harsh tones, many giggling at his plight as he was turned onto his front, his rear in the air. Something was being shoved in, something hollow that left his butt opened to anything, but it was large and the pain was almost enough to make Mike pass out, had not a rough hand started to molest his cock. The same heavy objects that had been placed around his limbs and chest was now being placed carefully around his pelvis area being careful to leave his cock and butt hole exposed. The hand lifted his cock and tucked it into whatever was around him and placed some kind of panel between it and his cock. All by his head was now covered in a heavy material that seemed bent of crushing the life out of him. He was pushed into a sitting position and looked down horrified at his body that had been stuffed in to a hot pink animatronic suit. The animatronics had surrounded him, all smiling happily as if was a happy occasion.

"You're going to be one of us now Mike and we're going to love you and keep you."

Mike wasn't sure who had said it as he was too busy panicking as a large animatronic head came down over his head. He screamed and shot up in bed, sweat dripping down his back, tears falling from his eyes. It took him a few minutes to collect himself, rubbing his face up and down, as he tried to control his breathing. These nightmares were getting stupid. He knew that the animatronics wouldn't put him into a suit, but since his conversation with Bonnie about him staying and living at the pizzeria, this nightmare had started. He didn't know why, he knew the animatronics didn't actually put people into suits to kill them, so why was he dreaming this B.S?

His hand brushed against some fur and it made him almost jump out of bed until he saw who it was and sighed. Shadow had crawled into his bed again, despite having his own bed beside Mike's, he still climbed into his while he was asleep and curled up next to him; Said he felt lonely without him. Mike smiled and rubbed Shadow's head softly as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He ran the cold water and splashed his face, staring hopelessly at his reflection, he looked like a mess. He had small black bags under his eyes and his hair was getting too long again, he could almost put it back into a ponytail.

"Damn it, I got more sleep when I thought they were trying to kill me." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

He knew what was wrong, he wasn't stupid, his conscious was keeping him awake. He knew what he was doing wasn't right, both practically and morally, as good as it was, it still wasn't right. He was having sex with over a half a dozen animatronics and he was enjoying every minute of it, but the problem was he knew he shouldn't be. The last time he slept around like this was at college, it was just what you did while you were there and then he had his girlfriends who he was loyal to the whole time he was with them. He never made out with a guy once and never once thought about having sex with one... well until the pizzeria. Even then it's not like they were really guys either... sure they had the equipment, but still they were all metal and wires, surly it didn't count as him being gay? But even with the female ones, with their soft, tight, wet ports, they were still robots, so it still wasn't right was it? Part of him enjoyed all the attention and the sex was great... but robots? And lots of them? He cared about them, heck he thought the world about them, but was it really right to be sleeping around like he was doing? They didn't seem to mind as long as no one was getting more than anyone else and with the schedule in place, no one argued anymore, unless it was Blu, but that bunny was a greedy horny bot. Mike banged his head against the wall. He had thought in his mid twenties, he would have found that one person to settle with and be happy, not having sex with robots almost every day of the week.

"Mike?" came a sleepy voice from behind him. Mike looked down to see Shadow in the door way rubbing his eyes, his fur sticking up in odd places, looking adorable. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing out of sleep mode?" Mike asked as he knelt down in front of the small animatronic.

"My sensors went off and I woke up." Shadow yawned "I think they're too sensitive."

"Well, they're meant to be, you are meant to be keeping an eye on the place when I'm not here. Not that I have left you alone at all, so I guess I can turn them down in the morning,... but for now, lets both get some sleep." said Mike as he picked Shadow up in his arms with a slight strain and carried him back to the bedroom.

-Line Break-

Shadow sat on the table, kicking his legs back and forth while humming a little tune, a long black cable was plugged into his ear and linked to Mike's brand new laptop. Well, technically it belonged to the company, but Tom had given it to Mike to use for the animatronics to upgrade their software as well as allow Mike to make his own programs. Right now, Mike was adjusting Shadow's sensors as well as making sure his personality program was fine as well as the first aid program that he had uploaded was working as well.

"How you feeling Shadow?"

"Everything is fine Mike." Shadow beamed "All my cooling systems are working and so are the fans. My motherboard is humming and my hard drive is ready for more input."

"Well, I haven't got anything for now, we're still a couple of days away from being opened and..."

"Can we go and visit them today then?" Shadow asked excitedly as Mike shut down his laptop, biting his lip.

Yes, he had to go to the pizzeria today and give everyone a software update as well as a maintenance check, before the grand opening, but he had been putting it off because of Shadow. Cherry, his cupcake, had been harmless to the other animatronics, she had been very basic compared to them, but Shadow? He was on their level... maybe even higher because of all his upgrades, not to mention he was the cutest thing you ever did see. Mike could just envision the look of anger and jealousy on Blu's face and it wasn't pretty. Yet, he had no choice really, he had built Shadow to come with him to work as well as stay with him at the flat, so he had to introduce him at some point, and better now when it was just them and no kids were about.

"Ok Shadow, you got your wish. Let's go to the pizzeria."

"REALLY?" Shadow squeaked loudly as Mike unhooked the cable from his ear as he bounce from one foot to the other, before leaping into Mike's arms.

"Really. Now we've got to do this by the book. I'll carry you in my bag and introduce you once I have everyone's attention... then we'll see."

"Mike... do you think they'll like me?" Shadow asked as he cuddled up to him, his voice box buzzing slightly to hit at his concern.

"I don't know how they will react. Your new. Hopefully they'll be ok about it,... but no matter what happens, I'm with you ok?"

Shadow nodded and rubbed his nose against Mike's as he climbed down to get into Mike's over the shoulder bag. Mike laughed as he quickly packed up his laptop and started to carry it and his shoulder bag down the corridor after locking his front door. He was just about to walk past Mr. McBear's apartment when Tom McBear, the CEO and his boss, came out of it. He saw Mike and gave an awkward smile as Mike came up to him.

"Hello Mike. On your way to the pizzeria?"

"Yeah, I thought it was best to give everyone their check ups before the store opened... it's still on track to open in a few days right?"

"It is, I'm going there myself to overlook the last few touches and make sure no corners have been cut. I've put a lot of money into this store and I want to make sure its done up right. Is Shadow minding your place?"

"No, I'm taking him in with me to introduce to the gang. Hey Shadow, say hello to Tom."

Mike's bag jerked about as a small head popped up, along with its paw and waved at Tom with a wide smile "Hello, Mr. Tom."

Tom smiled as he and Mike walked out of the building and towards his car. "Hey Shadow. So today is the big day then? Nervous?"

"A little, but Mike said he'll stay with me so I'll be ok." said the small animatronic from the bag as Mike secured him in his lap after he had done his seat belt.

"Well, I'm sure you will be fine." said Tom as he started to drive "By the way Mike, all the new cameras got put in yesterday, so the new system is up. You might want to have a look at it while you're there."

"Great. Any luck on finding a new day guard?" Mike asked.

With him and Jeremy covering the nights and Jeremy doing a few day shifts, there was no one really there for the other day shifts. Tom shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"None yet. People still think its haunted and that the whole reason we closed down again is because something bad has happened."

Mike couldn't blame anyone for that, after all the kids killings and the bite of 87, it was only natural that the pizzeria would get such a name for its self. Shadow poked his head out of the bag again.

"There are ghosts? You didn't say there were ghosts there! I want to go home!"

"Shhh! Shadow, there aren't any ghosts there, it's just what people have made up I promise." said Mike as he patted Shadow's head gently. "Now get back down in the bag, we're here."

Shadow quickly curled back up in the bag as Tom pulled the car into the car park. Mike couldn't help but smile as the building, looking all shiny and new, rather than the run down like he was used to. The car park was bigger too, with no potholes and the lines were all straight. He looked over at the building and could see through the glass the animatronics were moving about, either helping the workers or getting under their feet. Mike gently placed his bag on his back and picked up his laptop bag and followed Tom into the pizzeria. Instead of the smell of grease and pizza was the overwhelming smell of paint. The walls that had large cracks and peeling paint were all fixed and repainted a brighter color. It was a lot more open with a lot better seating plan, with nice tables and chairs and even booths. The games were further down the other end, even past the stage, so that people could eat in peace without the shouts and cries of other children to disturb them. There was a stand by the front door with a tall pole with a couple of holes on it.

"MIKE!" Came a shout, as BB came running towards him, his arms out ready to hug him, when Springtrap leapt over him and pulled Mike and Tom into his arms.

"I'm first! So I get to hug you first!" laughed Springtrap as he hugged them both tightly.

"That wasn't nice Spring." said Mike as he patted the gold animatronic on the back as he peeked at the now sulking Balloon Boy. He let go of the large animatronic and walked over to the smaller one and hugged him. "And how is the best animatronic in the pizzeria?"

"I'm great, thank you Mike, but of course you know that." said Blu as he shoved BB out of the way and hugged Mike around the waist. Mike rolled his eyes and patted him on the back as he slowly slid his shoulder bag onto the table gently, not wanting to hurt the small animatronic inside.

"Mikey your swob! Where have ye been hiding?" asked Foxy as he and the others started to gather around the table, each of them taking a turn to hug him, Toy Freddy being last with his cheeks glowing red.

"What's in the bags Mike?" Freddy asked as he saw Mike's bag move on its own.

"Well, one of them has my laptop, I thought I'd give you guys some software updates as well as maintenance. The other... well... ok guys, you remember I built Cherry right? Well, I built another one, to help me around the first aid and supply room as well take home and keep me company."

"You built another cupcake?" Chica asked, looking excited as Mike reached into the bag.

"No... Everyone... this is Shadow Bonnie" said Mike as he pulled out the small animatronic and placed him on the table.

Everyone gasped with their eyes opened as wide as they could go as they looked down at him. He was a rabbit, with soft black fur with a dark purple belly, muzzle and paws, the inside of his ears a dark shade of pink. His eyes were the color of rubies with a large purple pom pom for a tail. Shadow looked around the table at everyone, his ears wiggling nervously as he waved his paw. Bonnie seemed to recover first as he walked around the table and picked Shadow up and hugged him tightly, making the small animatronic squeak, as he looked at Mike with oil filled optics.

"Mike, why didn't you tell me you had our baby? I would have come and supported you, held your hand and helped with his programming. There, there son, welcome to the family."

"What? NO! Bonnie that isn't..." Mike stumbled with his words as the other animatronics started to gather around Bonnie and Shadow to make a fuss. "Tom, could you say something... Tom?"

Tom was standing with Springtrap who was looking at Shadow excitedly "Tom, I'm an ankle! An ANKLE!"

"You mean Uncle, Spring." Tom laughed as he rubbed Springtrap's head "An ankle is what connects your foot to your leg."

"But... but... doesn't that mean I can read him stories and play games with him and spoil him?"

"Yep, as long as Mike says it's ok" said Tom when he noticed that Mike was looking slightly pale. He walked over to him and whispered "Let them have this Mike. It would make it easier for Shadow to be accepted if they thought he was already one of them."

Mike rolled his eyes, he guessed Tom was right, but he felt a little uncomfortable with the idea that Bonnie thought he had built Shadow to be their "child". Bonnie handed Shadow over to Springtrap for a cuddle as he spoke softly to Freddy. Mike sighed, it was probably for the best, Freddy would listen to Bonnie and make Shadow a member of their family.

"So Bonnie, is my papa and your my uncle?" asked Shadow as he looked up at Springtrap. "But I thought Mike was my papa."

"Oh no, Mike made you so that makes him your mama." said Spring as he placed a small kiss on Shadow's head.

"WHAT? No! Spring don't put that idea into his head. Shadow delete that!"

Shadow looked up at him with wide optics, his ears dropping down his back as oil started to fill his eyes. "You're not my mummy?"

Mike felt over whelmed by the sheer cuteness of his animatronic as well as a stab of guilt for upsetting him. "No... I mean, yes... look I am your creator, but because I'm a guy you have to refer to me as dad or daddy when we're alone, but if we're looking after children you have to call me Mike, understand?"

"Ok, Daddy." smiled Shadow as all the other animatronics went "awwww" and laughed as Mike felt his cheek were about to burst into flames from embarrassment.

There was a deep groan coming from the other side of the stage, as Goldie stumbled though the curtains, trying to straighten his top hat as he came over to the group.

"What's going on here? Can't a retired bear be allowed to sleep for a few hours?"

"Hey Goldie... why were you sleeping behind the curtain? I thought you got your room remodelled." said Mike smiling, but frowned as the bear glared at him.

 **"Mind your own business boy!"** growled the old bear as he pointed at Shadow **"And what is that?"**

Springtrap turned around, so his back was facing Goldie as if he was shielding his small nephew. Tom and Mike noticed that the joyful atmosphere had disappeared and the animatronics were acting edgy. Bonnie stepped in front of Springtrap and openly glared at the oldest bot, much to the two humans surprise, the golden bear sneering back.

"His name is Shadow and we were welcoming him to the family." said Bonnie softly but firmly the others nodding in agreement.

 **"I was not informed of a new animatronic! And I say who can join this family Bonnie! Not you!"** Goldie growled, showing off his teeth.

Foxy and Mangle stood beside Springtrap as Blu and Net stood either side of Bonnie, ready to fend the old bear off if they needed to.

"Goldie... I think there has been a misunderstanding." said Mike calmly "Shadow isn't going to work in the pizzeria... he's going to help me in the first aid room...you will hardly see him..."

 **"He's not welcome here! I'm in charge here and what I say..."**

"No you're not Goldie." said Freddy stepping in between Bonnie and his mate. His voice was soft but firm, though his eyes shone with a hardness that Mike would have sworn he'd never seen pointed at Goldie before "Ever since you retired, I have ran the floor and have managed the others. Mr. McBear Sr. and Thomas are in change of the pizzeria and if they have said it is fine for Mike to bring Shadow with him then that is fine. Just as it is fine that he becomes a member of our family, having a young one around the place would be nice..."

 **"NOT this again, Freddy!"** Goldie sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes, but still clenching his fists.

The room was becoming icy and Mike looked at Tom for answers, but the other man jerked his head and started to pull Mike away as he grabbed his laptop and shoulder bag.

"Springtrap, why don't the two of us go and show Shadow and Mike their work place." said Tom as he took Springtrap's arm and started to walk toward the back area.

Chica, Bonnie, Blu and Balloon Boy followed them down the new corridor, leaving the others behind to deal with Goldie.

"Ok, what am I missing? Cause last time I was here Goldie and Freddy were all over each other." said Mike as he walked beside Bonnie.

The large purple rabbit took Mike's hand in his and entwined their fingers. "We have missed you a great deal Mike. How did your first aid course go?"

Mike got the hint, no talking about the bears, as they walked past the new party rooms. "It was alright, had to get used to seeing lots of pictures of blood, though, which wasn't great, but I pass with quite good marks. Have you ever had to patch anyone up?"

"Once or twice. The children run about and trip a lot, so its mainly cut or grazed knees that need seeing to."

"I think the worst thing we had to do was that kid that fell over and caught their head on the corner of the pinball machine." said Blu from behind "A huge deep cut on his forehead. He had to go to the hospital for stitches."

"I think that little girl from a few years ago was the worse." said BB "Another kid head butt her in the face and blood poured from her nose. It almost made the floor into a swimming pool."

"Wow, glad I wasn't there to clean that up." laughed Mike "Though knowing my luck it will be the first thing to happen to me."

"Here you go Mike. This is your office!" said Tom as he opened the door and walked in with Springtrap.

The walls were white, with painted images of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy all covered in bandages and plasters. There was a desk with a computer on it. A hospital style bed with a large lamp, a sink with a small mirror and soap and various cupboards which were most likely filled with medical stuff. There was also a door to the right of the room that Mike looked in to. It had large shelves going from one end of the wall to the other, filled with the spare parts for the animatronics. There were tools everywhere and in the middle was a large wooden work table for him to work on them. He step back into the first aid room where the animatronics were all fidgeting and looking at him nervously.

"So do you like it?" Chica asked as she tugged on her bib, it was a nervous habit of hers.

"I love it! It's everything I could have hoped for and more!" smiled Mike "Thanks guys."

There was a great sigh of relief from everyone, but Shadow who sat up in Springtrap's arms. "But daddy, there is nothing here for me... not even a stool for me to sit on."

"I'm sure its on its way Shadow." said Mike looking at Tom who quickly nodded his head.

"There are still a few days before we open so they have yet to be delivered."

"Oh... ok" Shadow smiled as he looked up at Springtrap "I'm going to be daddy's assistant uncle Springtrap."

Spring gave a small squeal as he hugged the small bunny, who laughed out loud "I like being called Uncle."

"We've also got something for you Mike." said Blu ignoring his older brother as he handed Mike a present that was wrapped in colorful paper.

Mike gave it a small squeeze, it was soft and smooth and it reminded him of Christmas when his mother bought him socks as she did every year. He ripped off the paper and held up a white cotton coat that had a green cross on the back and a small one on each of the arms. He slid it on over his t-shirt and gave a twirl for everyone too see it. The animatronics cheered and clapped, Chica giving him a wolf whistle, Tom smirked.

"You will have to wear that from now on Mike, as well as a shirt, I don't mind jeans as long as their smart and don't have any holes in them."

"Sure. Going to have to buy a few nice shirts but yeah...does that mean I don't have to wear the security one anymore?"

"Yes." smirked Tom, knowing how much both Mike and Jeremy had complained and begged him to change it to something more comfortable.

Mike rolled his eyes as he placed his laptop on the table and looked around. "So who wants there software upgraded first?"

"ME! ME!" shouted BB as he jumped up and down "Can you make me taller? And able to play the drums..."

Blu smacked BB around the head, almost knocking his hat off "You simpleton! He's updating our SOFTWARE! Not that you have much to work with, your CPU is the size of a walnut."

Shadow blinked and looked up at Springtrap "Is Uncle Bluely a bully?"

Mike covered his mouth and tried really hard not to laugh, Tom bit his lip, but his shoulders shook as the other animatronics sniggered. Blu hissed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"And who are you calling Bluely you little fur ball..."Blu snapped at Shadow but was quickly sent sprawling to the floor after being slapped by Bonnie and Chica.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Chica snapped as she stepped over Blu and held her arms out to take Shadow for a hug. "He's our newest member! We should give him a tour!"

"Well, I thought it would be good if Shadow stays here, he is meant to be learning from me..." said Mike as Springtrap groaned loudly and looked over pleadingly at Bonnie.

"Maybe just for today... Shadow can spend some time with us... we have a lot of new games here to play... and he will have plenty of time to learn from you later..."

Mike looked around the room at everyone's (save Blu) eager faces and sighed dramatically.

"Alright." said Mike as he helped Blu up "You guys go and play while I'll see if I can't make Blu here a bit nicer."

Everyone giggled as they left Mike and Blu in the office, Mike's laptop hummed to life as it booted up, Blu jumping up to sit on the table.

"You're not really going to change me are you Mike?" said Blu, sounding rather nervous as he watched Mike connected a few cabled together.

"Of course not. I would never do anything to your personality data Blu, of any of the others for that matter, it would be wrong. No, this is just to update your virus software and update your programs as well. Is there anything you want to add? Mr. McBear was thinking of adding a few new songs to your guys play lists..."

"That would be nice... something more modern and now... we've been playing those songs for decades... I'm almost sick of playing them."

"I will see what I can do Blu. Is there anything else you would like?"

"I would like it..." Blu smiled as he scooted closer to Mike, fluttering his eyes "that every time you called my name, I want my circuits to spark and my cock to become hard."

Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head "You mean more then it already does...no I think I should lower your libido... and every time some one calls your name, you will fart."

Blu pouted "You're so mean Mike, don't you have any sexual fantasy you would like me to perform?"

Mike shook his head "Not really Blu, but tell you what, I'll do one software change for you that is sexual and you tell me what is going on between Freddy and Goldie."

"Deal!" smirked Blu he adjusted the cable in his ear "I want you to make it so all my wiring is sensitive around the pelvis section, you do that and I will tell you everything that's been going on."

"Ok, let me do the important stuff first, your anti-virus software, you updates and then I'll change your sensitivity." said Mike as he watched Blu's eyes slowly came in and out of focus. "You ok?"

"All the information is a lot to take in... its making my hard drive spin... I feel dizzy... the room is spinning... oh its going to fast..." Blu moaned as he covered his mouth as if he was going to be sick.

"Lay down for a second and I'll change the settings..." said Mike quickly as he started to type away at the laptop as Blu laid down on the table. "How that?"

"Much better, I can actually read the ones and the zeros." Blu joked "Can you make it so I feel like that whenever you play with me?"

"Maybe...depends on what you tell me about Freddy and Goldie."

"It's not that exciting and really it isn't any of our business really, but Goldie, since father restored him, has been trying to throw his weight around. Weight that he no longer has, since Freddy is the one we all look too, of course I was not around when Goldie was in charge, but Bonnie has told me stories and believe me it would not be a good idea for the golden bear to return."

"So he's throwing a strop because you guys aren't listening too him?"

"Oh, not just that Mike, he's mad over the fact that we have all forgiven Thomas for his actions and that he seems to be calling the shots as it were, you're also on his hate list as we come to you with our problems and not him anymore."

"Ok, so he's feeling undermined by me and Tom, but why has he fallen out with Freddy..."

"Oh... that's sort of your fault as well, but not so much, its because Freddy has been feeling very maternal since you fixed Fred and he wants to have another cub, but Goldie has said no. He was even in talks with father about splitting the group up and allowing us Toys and Springtrap to have our own store, while he and the others stayed here."

"I bet that went down like a lead balloon."

"Yep. Freddy was furious when he found out saying that we have only just got the family back together and he wanted to break us apart. Goldie said the only way he would allow another animatronic to be built for the group was so there was room enough for it, this is a bigger building, but its about show times and who gets to do what parties and such, in Goldie's eyes there are just too many of us here, hence why he was trying to get us Toys moved to another building. But of course you have now blown that argument out of the water by bringing in Shadow Bonnie." Blu giggled, but then became somber and looked seriously at Mike "You best be careful for a while Mike. Goldie isn't one to cross and though you didn't know about what was going on here, he will not like having his authority mocked."

Mike gulped, remembering all the times Goldie had threatened him with death or being stuffed into a suit, clearly the golden bear wasn't messing around.

"Right... thanks for the warning... should I be worried about Shadow as well?"

Blu's eyes went black "We animatronics don't harm our own kind like you humans do Mike, but should he ever place a wrong paw on Shadow... **_he's a dead bear!_** "

"Wow... and here I thought you didn't like your nephew." smiled Mike, as he typed in a few more commands on his laptop. Blu shivered and let out a lusty moan as his circuits sizzled around his pelvis section. His body started to heat up and his pump went into overdrive as various things started to flash behind his eyes.

"Mike... oooooooooohhhhhhh! What ... wha... what did you just do?" Blu groaned as he wiggled about on the table. Mike smirked and typed some more, his laptop fan came on as it hummed, sending its commands straight to Blu's processor which then sent the responses to his body. His back and fount ports opened and his cock emerged hard and ready.

"But... but... I didn't give the command...I oooohhh." Blu whimpered as he wrapped his paw around his aching penis.

"Well, you asked me to make you more sensitive right?" laughed Mike as he typed a bit more. "Is this enough for you? Or should I...?"

Mike reached over, into Blu's pelvis and yanked on one of Blu wires. Blu howled and thrust upwards as his insides sparked and shook. Blu saw all his warning lights flash up with the built up of pressure, but for some reason he simply could not release it. He kept sending the command to release but there was something blocking the signal. He looked up at Mike, who was still smirking, as he pulled another wire. Pleasure shot though him like then electric current it was on as his body shook from the shock of it.

"Mike... please... take the restrictions off... please let me... let me... ohh all my warning lights are on... please." Blu begged as oil started to tinkle down his blue face.

Mike rolled his eyes and pressed the enter button. Blu's body shook violently as he pushed his hips into the air as he released over himself. The liquid covered his torso section and splattered over his red bow tie, as he laid there crossed eyed and out of breath.

"So, do you want me to reset your levels back? Or keep them as they are?" Mike asked as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped Blu's belly clean.

"You can reset them after you screw me into this bed. I want to feel how sensitive I am from behind" Blu purred as he rolled over and wiggled his rear at Mike.

Mike stepped back and bit his lip, remembering his dream, he couldn't look Blu in the eye. Blu noticing Mike's sudden discomfort sat up and looked at him in concern

"Mike what is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's... it's well... Blu... doesn't it bother you that I'm human?"

"No. Why would it? You wouldn't be Mike if you were not human."

Mike inwardly groaned as he ran his hand though his hair "Well, doesn't it bother you that... the others have sex with me?"

"I won't lie... I do get a little jealous,... but not as much as normal since you and Freddy came up with the schedule. Mike what is this about?"

Mike sighed as he shoved his hands into his white jacket pockets "Its... me. I mean... it's wrong to have sex with robots... even if it is with their consent,...but I really enjoy it and I feel bad that I do. I feel even worse cause I'm sleeping around. I've been brought up to believe I should love one person and be faithfully to that one, not sleep with his brother and his friends. Am I making the least bit of sense?"

Blu smiled as he grabbed Mike's jacket and pulled him down and pressed his mouth against Mike's softly.

"You silly human" Blu purred "You've been over thinking all this haven't you? Does it matter who or what you're having sex with if it's not hurting anyone? If everyone is happy with what is going on then there is nothing to worry about. Although I would be more than happy for you to be mine only I wouldn't want my brothers or the others to get jealous of me, they can seriously over react sometimes."

Mike raised an eyebrow at that comment, but then snorted with laughter and relief. Blu was right, he was overreacting and thinking and making a mountain out of a mole hill. Blu was right, if everyone was happy with the way things were then why worry about it? If he did find the one person to be with later on than he could discuss it then with the animatronics, but until then he should just let things be and accept what happiness he has and not worry about it. He grabbed Blu's shoulders and pushed him down to the table as he climbed on top of him, looking down at Blu's shocked face. Mike leaned down until his nose was touching Blu's small black one.

"Overreact huh? Isn't that what you do whenever I spend time with anyone else? Though I suppose it's just part of your charm."

Blu smiled, his eyes half lidded as he wrapped his arms around Mike's shoulders "I said I can share with the others Mike, I didn't say I liked it, just like I don't like those silly human girls fluttering their eyes at you."

"You know Blu, jealous really doesn't suit you at all." said Mike while reaching into the gap between Blu's torso and pelvis and tugged on a couple of wires.

To Blu it would feel like he had rubbed several of his pleasure areas at once, his pump going into overdrive. Mike let go of the wires and reached down to his jeans and pulled down the zip and the awkwardly pulled them and his pants down to his knees. His cock was already hard, the slit already wet and his balls started to ache. He looked around the room to see if there was anything he could use for lube.

"Mike, come on, I need you inside of me now." Blu begged as he tried to push his rear against Mike's cock.

"Hang on a sec Blu, I got to find something for lube."

"Forget it! I'm too horny!" snapped Blu as he pushed himself onto Mike's cock with a sharp screech.

Mike winced at the tightness around his cock and at the sharp sound as he steadied himself on the table with his arms on either side of Blu. It was hard with out lube to move inside of Blu, but Mike took it slow, not wanting to hurt himself or Blu. Then he felt a shock go though his cock at Blu jerked and gasped, as something in Blu sparked, sending an electric shock though both of their bodies.

Blu leant up and licked Mike's neck, his voice box letting out a purr "You feel what you're doing to me Mike, you're sending sparks though me, you better cum quick before I catch on fire."

Mike was really hoping that Blu was joking as he shifted his hips "Your wish is my command."

Mike's movements were a bit sloppy and slow at first as he tried to find a rhyme as he pumped himself into Blu's tight rear. Blu said nothing as he was enjoying the sensations that his sensitive wires and Mike's cock were giving him, yes, there was quite a bit of pain but that simply set his oil a boiling. He could feel Mike's hot cock rubbing all his wires and tubes and then it pressed against something he couldn't identify but it felt so fantastic, it almost caused him to short out.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Blu muttered as he gripped Mike jacket tightly, as Mike thrust even harder. Mike gripped the table hard as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into him, feeling the hot cables inside of Blu rubbing against his cock, his balls slapping against Blu's tail. He grunted and gasped as he thrust, the pressure building, until he couldn't take it anymore and cum hard in to Blu's behind. Blu released as well, a bright warning light flashing saying he was dangerously low on fluid, but he decided it was well worth it, feeling all of Mike's cum sloshing about inside of him. There was a loud pop and spark that came from the doorway along with a manly type of gasp that made Mike and Blu turn their heads quickly towards it. Toy Freddy was standing there, his bright red cheeks light bulbs had blown most likely because of what he had just seen, with Tom who looked horrified and shocked. Mike collapsed on top of Blu, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Fuck!"

-Line Break-

The yellow cab made him want to be sick, the color always made him think of bleach and the times he and his brother were made to clean the house with it, the overpowering smell would make him vomit. The driver didn't speak to him and played some modern hip hop music. It was on low but it still grated against his ears. Didn't anyone listen to happy tunes anymore? Nice, happy songs like "over the rainbow?" Well, it didn't matter, it was only a little drive to the halfway house, there he can start his new life and be a good boy like his brother would have wanted. He wondered if the driver was a good boy? Not that it really mattered any more, he promised he was no longer punish bad people anymore himself, the robots at his old workplace though didn't count. They weren't just bad, they were evil, they murdered his good and innocent brother because of his misinterpreted action. Or was it bad action in the name of good? He couldn't remember what the nice lawyer person had said, but still, what he did had nothing to do with his brother and the robots had to be punished. The cab pulled up to a porky looking house were a round woman with a fake smile was standing by the door. She came down to greet him with her hand outstretched.

"Hello, welcome, I've been expecting you." she said in a firm, but friendly tone as she shook his hand. He tried not to wrinkle his nose at her daisy yellow top and smiled back.

"Thank you for the nice welcome. I'm looking forward to getting settled and moving on."

"That's the spirit." she said as she lead him into the house.

Everything from the walls to the furniture was brown or beige. Natural and boring, but homely he guessed, as the woman prattled on about where everything was and meal times.

"According to your file, you have a curfew of six in the week evenings and as late as nine on weekends, lucky you right? You have also agreed to having us pick out a job placement for you, that's all been sorted out for you, but we'll talk more about that later. Come on, I'll show you to your room and you can meet your new roommate."

He followed her up the creaky stairs, listening to the various noises mostly turned up tv's, as she led him to a room at the far back. She knocked on the door and waited for a deep, guff voice to answer before walking in. The room was small, mainly because of the amount of furniture in there, two beds, desk, sink and two wardrobes. There was a large black man in red lying on the bed reading a newspaper. He looked up for a moment and nodded before returning to his reading.

"This is Veron, he will show you the ropes and answer any questions you may have about staying here. Once you're settled in, come downstairs and find me and we'll go over the last of the paperwork and your job placement. Ok? See you boys later."

The silence was deafening as he slowly walked into the room and placed down his suitcase on the squeaky bed. He hung his clothes up with care and just as gently placed his teddy bear on the bed.

"Man... that is a lot of purple." said Veron as he glanced up and looked at the open wardrobe.

"Yeah its my favorite color. My brother said that clothes make the man and that wearing purple would bring me luck."

"Well purple guy, you keep to your side of the room and I'll keep to mine and we won't have any trouble. You don't touch anything of mine and you have my word that I won't touch anything of yours. Deal?"

"Deal. Are we allowed to decorate our side of the rooms? The beige is a bit bland for me."

"Sadly no. Only posters and they had to be put up with white tac, no pins, otherwise Missy gets mad."

"I see, well, I'll have to get some while I'm out, um do bears or animal pictures bother you?"

"No, that's cool. As long as you don't put up any basketball posters up of any other teams then the bulls then you can put up what you like. Don't bother me. So you a nature fan or something?"

"Or something."

-Line Break-

Just when he thought things were looking up, fate comes along and bites you on the behind and you find out that you're not allowed to be left alone without someone to watch over you. He was to be driven to his workplace with an ankle monitor hidden beneath his trouser leg and picked up from that place at a certain time and taken back to the house in time for curfew. If he wanted any alone time he would have to earn it, but who knows how long that would take. He needed to start investigating the pizzeria, had it closed down forever? Were the robots in some warehouse rotting? Or had they been put in somewhere else? He needed to get his revenge, but for now he had to be a very VERY good boy. So he was at the library to work. He stood behind a young man in a small queue to talk to the old lady behind the desk. He tried not to act jittery, but being around so many people was making him uncomfortable. Adults, unlike children, can hide wither they were bad or good, so it made him feel queasy. With children it was more obvious, you could tell whether they were bad or good and punish them accordingly. There weren't any children here at the moment, they were at school, but he was most likely not allowed to be in that section. The young man in front of him was getting frustrated and annoyed, he hoped he was going to cause a scene and become a bad person.

"AGAIN! Seriously! This is what? The third time this week alone that it's been out! And I still haven't read all the new stuff that's been added!"

"I understand your frustration sir, but there is a waiting list to see that box and your name is down quite regularly, so does it really matter that someone else is having a look today? Just come back at your secluded time to look at it."

"You don't understand! I NEED that box! I using it as reference material for a game I'm developing and with that new animatronic that supposedly was at one of the old pizzeria sites... I NEED to know!"

"I am sorry Scott! There are rules and you have to follow them. Have a good day!"

The Liberian snapped and pointed towards the door. The young man slung his bag onto his shoulder and stormed out. The Liberian sighed and then put on a smile for him as he approached the desk.

"Sorry about him, he forgets he's not the only person in the world that wants to look at those notes."

"Its alright, but can I ask what he is researching? He said something about a pizzeria?"

"Oh... that. Bit of a legend around here really... personally I think it's a lot of nonsense, but the youngsters do like their ghost stories. They seem to think that the ghosts of some murdered children are still haunting the pizzeria on the other side of town. Can you believe that?"

"Of course not. Everyone knows there is no such things as ghosts. How silly. But is there really a long waiting list for it?"

"Oh yes and I have to keep it under lock and key when it's not in use as some students have tried to steal it. Thankfully only myself and the other staff know where the key is. Now, how can I help you today, sir?"

He gave her his biggest friendliest smile "I'm here to work... I believe you were expecting me?"

It was just coming up to six when he got back to the house, the smell of fresh food was in the air and it made his tummy rumble. Veron came down the stairs and nodded a greeting.

"Your boxes came while you were out. Missy had to do some security scans on them, but she didn't open them since they past the scanners. I left them on your bed. Don't be too long though, dinner will be served soon."

"Thanks Veron, I'll be down in a few minutes." he said as he quickly made his way to their room and shut the door behind him.

It was upsetting that they were not allowed locks but it was understandable, he would just have to be careful that was all. He saw the box and squealed like an excited child as he ripped off the tape. He opened the box and slowly lifted the Golden Freddy head, he had stolen from the pizzeria.

"Hello old friend... we have work to do."

-Line Break-

Springtrap sat at one of the pizzeria tables, drawing the new lined pictures of the gang for the children to come in and color. It had been one of Tom's many ideas and he was happy to do it. He was so happy to be back with his family again and although he and Golden Freddy were no longer the headliners for the shows, it was still wonderful to be around the children and make them happy. All the children had gone on about how the others and the pizzeria itself were awful until Mike came along and fixed everything but to him that didn't make any sense because Tom was the CEO and should have looked after them all. He had tried to bring it up with Freddy and the others, but whenever he did, they would try and change the conversation or find something else to do. When he asked Mike about it, the young human simply stated that Tom had been very busy running the company and didn't know how bad things had gotten, but that didn't seem right either. He could see and hear it sometimes, in Tom's guilty looks and Goldie's snide comments, that there was some really bad secret concerning Tom and the pizzeria, but nobody wanted to tell him. He guessed it was alright for Tom to have such a secret after all, he had a terrible one of his own to keep. He barely got a few hours recharge before the ghost of the old security guard would start haunting his hard drive, reminding him of the horrible way they both had "died" and hissed horrible and cruel things to him. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that thing right now, as he looked over and smiled at his younger brother Bonnie.

Bonnie was sitting on the stage giving BB and Shadow Bonnie a guitar lesson. Shadow adored his "papa bunny" and Bonnie clearly loved his son as he took every chance he got to give him a hug or a pat on the head. Spring then saw Blu heading towards the bathrooms with Toy Freddy and frowned. When they had come out from the back with Tom and Mike, they were avoiding each other and trying not to make eye contact while Tom and Mike seemed on edge before they left for lunch. Tom had come over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm taking Mike out for lunch Spring. He and I need to have a very serious talk. Can you and the others keep an eye on Shadow Bonnie for him?"

He had eagerly agreed but still did not like the cool atmosphere that surrounded the two humans and the to toy animatronics. What had happened back there? The chair beside him moved and he turned to see Goldie sit down beside him, looking miserable and unhappy.

 **"Hey Spring."** Goldie muttered as he placed his head in his paws, simply gazing into space.

"Goldie... is everything alright? Have you and Freddy made up?" he asked, not liking to see his two oldest friends fight.

 **"He's not talking to me and told me to get used to my hand for while because I won't be getting anything from him for a while."**

Springtrap's ears shot up and he felt his system heat up as he slapped Goldie on the shoulder. "I do not need to know that Goldie. What you get up too with Freddy is none of my business and I wish to keep it that way".

Goldie chuckled but quickly became somber again **"What am I going to do Spring? I'm losing them..."**

Spring looked at the golden bear with a frown "What are you on about?"

 **"Junior and Freddy... I'm losing them to that fleshy Mike. Junior thinks he's being sneaky, but you can just tell by the way he looks at Mike that he wants him, he just has figured out how he wants him. And Freddy... you should hear the way he talks about him, it's like he become Mike's biggest fan, the boy can do no wrong in his optics."**

Spring had to stop himself from rolling his own optics as he went back to his drawings. "You're being foolish my friend, you know Freddy loves " _hates you"_ you with all of his pump and wouldn't dream of looking " _fucking_ _bear_ " at anyone else. And isn't it you he wants to have a cub with?"

Goldie sat up and looked at Spring with a frown **"Spring... is there something wrong with your voice box?"**

"No and don't change the subject. I know you think your too old to be raising a cub, but everyone here will be its family and " _your fault!"_ So you won't be alone in bringing it up. Why not try and spend some time with Shadow and see " _die"_ if he grows on you?"

Goldie continued to frown, but slowly nodded his head **"I might just do that... when Mike gets back though Spring you might want to ask him about checking your voice box... you seem to have some sort of echo coming though."**

"I have? I hadn't noticed." said Spring as he continued to work "But for all our sakes Goldie, can you please go and talk to Freddy? This unhappy atmosphere is making everyone upset."

Goldie muttered his goodbyes as he went to find Freddy again and didn't noticed the way Spring twitched violently, his eyes going dark as they glared into his back filled with malice.

To Be Continued...

Chapter two: "Something Strange is Going On..."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

To Fix What Has Been Broken Again

By End of Grace

A/N: Wow, 41 kudos and 32 favs, You guys are the best. I really hope you like this chapter.

B/N: Hello again, everyone. It's been a week since we first started again, and now we've got another chapter for ya. I hope you're ready for this, because...

Chapter 2: Something Strange Is Going On...

Mike felt the cold sweat dripping down his back as he drank his cold beer opposite his boss. Thomas McBear was not a man he really wanted to cross, the man had done everything short of murder to close down the old pizzeria because he lost Springtrap, no telling what he would do to him if he thought that Springtrap was in danger of him. Tom drank down his beer in a few gulps and then gave Mike a stern look.

"Well, Mike, you mind telling me what the bloody hell I just saw because it looked to me like..." he looked around the room and whispered heatedly "...you were having sex with Toy Bonnie."

"Would you believe me if I said he talked me in to it?" said Mike honestly, hoping that Tom would hear him out rather then simply sacking him.

Tom's cheeks were red as he ran his hand though his hair. "I know the animatronics are able to have sex, the amount of times I caught Goldie and Freddy at it, but they're not supposed to want or have sex with humans."

Mike choked on his beer as he laughed "Well, I know they're not supposed to have sex, but I guess someone should have told them that."

Tom frowned as he leant in closer "What do you mean? You are just having sex with Blu right?"

"No, I'm not and before you get upset I'm not having it with Springtrap, haven't even touched him in that way nor has he made a move on me. Listen, this is how it started..." Mike told him how he went from cleaning the animatronics and them groping him as thanks. How they all wanted kisses and cuddles and to spend time with him. Then he got to the point when he was told he couldn't fix them any more and how Bonnie took him on the security desk. Then about Chica wanting breasts and riding him on the security chair, followed by Blu doing the same on the desk, to dealing with Net's tentacles. Thomas's face went white as he pinched the bridge of his nose and reached over to take Mike's pint and took a large gulp of it.

"Dear lord. I'm surprised you're able to walk straight without limping. So they came on to you and it just went on from there? Well, as long as its just those four I guess its... ok?"

"Er..."

"It' s not is it... jezz who else? Not Balloon Boy, I hope."

"Hell No!" Mike snapped "He's like a little brother... as weird as that sounds... no its... um... Foxy and Mangle."

"Foxy let you go near Mangle like that? But he's... they're mates right?"

"That's right and I'm Their cabin boy."

Thomas' eyes widen slightly as the mental picture sunk in, quickly standing up "I need another drink."

Mike waited until Tom came back with their drinks, wondering if he was going to get into any trouble or if Tom was going to ask him an uncomfortable questions. Tom sat back down with his pint and took a large swig before looking Mike back in the eye.

"So other than the three Freddy's, Springtrap and Balloon Boy, you're having sex with all of them?"

"Yep... I was really freaked out at first and up until this morning I was really worrying out about the morality of it all. Then I spoke to Blu and he told me if everyone was happy with what was going on what was there to worry about? Obviously didn't think about getting caught."

Tom rubbed his eyes and ran his hand though his hair "I don't know what to say really Mike. By all rights I should be kicking you out for... I don't know what it would come under but still... Look, I'll turn a blind eye to this as long as you promise me that you won't have sex with them during day work hours. We can't have any kids catching you having it off with the animatronics, it would be one hell of a lawsuit, not to mention what the papers would do to us."

Mike nodded and continued to drink his drink, thanking his lucky stars that Thomas wasn't going to fire him or forbid him from having any more sex with them. Now that he was relaxed he could study Thomas's face a bit and he had to admit that the older man was quite handsome, it was a wonder that he wasn't married... unless... well he did try and get rid of the others because of what happened to Springtrap...maybe...

"Thomas, can I ask you something? I mean you were around when your dad built the animatronics right? Why did he give them... those parts?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, you know that young children can have accidents right? Or sometimes don't know where the toilet is or don't want to go alone. Dad thought it would be best that the animatronics understood all that was by actually giving them the same parts as the kids."

"Ok... that makes... some kind of sense." said Mike as he thought about how curious the animatronics were and how they would have reacted first time to seeing a human's private things and it would have been a disaster. "Remind me to put that kind of software into Shadow soon." Tom nodded as he fidgeted in his seat, frowning slightly as if he really wanted to ask something, but didn't know how to word it. "Is there something you want to ask me Tom? Maybe something about Springtrap?"

Thomas's face burnt red and he quickly finished his pint, hoping it would give him courage. "How... I mean... what's... you know... like?"

"It's amazing... really tight, but amazing. You'll need lube, unless Springtrap is into that sort of thing like Blu is, but once your inside, you'll feel the sparks off of their wires and the flowing sensation of fluid going though their pipes. Your body will feel really warm, rubbing against their fur, it tickles your skin; but at the same time makes you feel safe. Its... just really good." Mike tried to explain his own cheeks going red "If you want when we get back, I can spend time with Bonnie and Shadow while you take Springtrap in to my office."

Thomas's head snapped up "It's not like that between me and Springtrap."

"Seriously?"

Tom leant back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck "He's... very child like... and he's only just come back to us and..."

"He's also the fourth or third oldest there and no doubt Goldie's told him a thing or two. You're also all he talks about and he loves you to pieces. Why not take him out the back, even if it's just to talk?"

Tom said nothing as he continued to drink, but Mike could tell he was thinking it over. Once they get back, he would get his laptop first and then start updating Bonnie and the others while Tom used his office. At least if Tom did get with Springtrap he wouldn't feel so awkward about having sex with the others.

"Just promise me one thing Mike." said Tom in earnest "Don't mention this to my father. He practically had a hernia when he found out about Goldie and Freddy. I don't want to think about what would happen if he found out about..."

"You got to be kidding, if he found out I would be looking for a new place to live, let alone a new job." said Mike with a smile "So the secret is safe with me."

The two men smiled and clinked their glasses together, as a large weight was lifted from both their minds.

-Line Break-

Blu sat on the stage, tuning his guitar as he casually glanced up now and again at his brother, Bonnie going over his guitar lesson with BB and Shadow, though the truth was he was worried about Mike. The CEO was friendly with them now because of Springtrap but he was still Mike's boss and had the power to fire him or make his life a hell which ever he felt like doing. Why? Why hadn't he controled himself? Sure, he hadn't seen Mike in ages, but surely he could have waited to ride Mike big thick cock and... bad bunny! It was these thoughts that got Mike in trouble. Maybe he could speak to Springtrap and ask him to talk to the CEO about it, it was quite clear to everyone that Springtrap was his favorite after all.

"Umm... Blu?"

Blu looked up to see Fred standing in front of him, rubbing his paws nervously, as he looked down at him. It was so odd having Fred back, as he had not mentally aged because of his wiring being messed with, it was like he had woken up from a coma and still had the mindset of a young teenager rather than an adult like him despite being the same age.

"What is it Fred? Are you going to chew me out over what I was doing in the office with Mike?" Blu said coolly, as he put his guitar to one side and crossed his arms.

"What? Oh, no, I just want to talk too you... about stuff." said Fred nervously "In private if you don't mind."

Blu arched an eyebrow but decided to give Fred the benefit of the doubt as he got up "Sure, lets go to the bathroom, there is a lock on the door, so we won't be disturbed."

The two toys walked down one of the back hallways and stepped into the men's toilet and Blu locked the door behind them.

"Ok Fred, out with it, what do you want?" he said in an annoyed tone as the young bear took off his hat and began to twist it in his paws.

"Well... you know that thing... you were doing with Mike..."

"Thing? You mean me saving sex with him right? What about it?"

"Er... well... you see... isn't Mike meant to be on the bottom? He is for Net and I'm pretty sure he is for Bonnie and..."

"Whoa, wait a moment Fred! What Mike does with the others is no ones damn business but their own, the same goes as to wither Mike tops or bottoms as well and what do you mean "Meant" to be on the bottom?"

Fred's cheeks glowed brightly as he pulled out one of Goldie's magazine's from his top hat. "But in Papa's book it says that only the dominant can... do that... to the sub. That's why I didn't want to have maintenance, yet I wasn't ready to dominate Mike and... why are you laughing?"

Blu was clutching his belly as he laughed and fell to his knees, oil leaking from his optics, his voice box cracking. "You think hehehe you think hahahaha You think hehe ha that maintenance is hehehehe Mike's way hahahaha of asking for sex?"

"Isn't it?"

"NO!" Blu laughed as he rolled on the floor in near hysterics. It was the funniest thing he had ever heard and he doubted he would be able to keep a straight face when Mike asked whoever if they wanted maintenance done.

Fred growled angrily, feeling humiliated and embarrassed, as he kicked Blu in the leg "It's NOT funny Blu! I've missed a lot of repair and updates because I thought Mike was asking me for it."

"Did you ever think to just ask Mike about it? He's not the type of guy to laugh at anyone with questions, you've seen how he is with Balloon Boy." said Blu as he got to his feet.

"But Papa's book said that a dominate bear must be confident and aggressive in his pursuit of a mate. And you know how Papa is with Ma... Freddy and he has high expatiations of me, even more now that I'm fixed." said Fred sadly thinking of Goldie's long talks of what he expected of him as part of the Fazbear family.

Blu rolled his eyes "So Goldie has told you that you have got to be the dominate partner and such, so what is stopping you from doing just that unless... you don't want to?"

Fred seemed to cower slightly as if he was afraid which most likely he was "I'm not confident enough to do it, I get so nervous around Mike, he's so nice and caring and..."

"I know how wonderful Mike is, thank you. I have had plenty of samples of it splashing around inside of me to know." said Blu smugly, enjoying hearing Fred's annoyed growl.

"NOT helping Blu!"

"Fred, I'm going to be honest with you, I personally would rather you not have sex with Mike but that's mainly because I want him for myself, though I have little chance of that. But if you really want to have hehehe 'maintenance' done, then you have to do what you feel comfortable doing, whether it be on the bottom or the top." Blu then gave Toy Freddy a hug and patted him on the back "You know Freddy really wouldn't care what you did and he and the rest of us would back you up if Goldie started on you."

Fred hugged him back, oil welling up in his optics "I know... I just don't want to disappoint him any more than I have."

Blu sighed as he rubbed Fred's back "You won't disappoint him Fred, but you won't be happy if you keep trying to meet his expatiations; best talk with Freddy about everything before trying to approach Mike."

"Maybe your right." said Fred softly as he sniffed "But I'll give it a day or two, Papa and Freddy are too mad at each other for me to talk to either of them."

-Line Break-

When Mike got back to the pizzeria, Shadow was sitting in Bonnie's lap as the large rabbit played a simple tune while BB was helping Springtrap with the drawings. Net was out of his box and seemed to be talking to Foxy about something serious if the fox's grim face was anything to go by. There was no sign of the Freddy's, Blu, or Mangle but from the noises coming from the kitchen Chica was busy at work. Tom walked over to Springtrap and whispered in his ear and then led him away by his hand, nodding in Mike's direction, whether to say thanks or to let him know that his office was going to be occupied for a while.

"Hey you two, having fun? Learning lots Shadow?" Mike asked as he walked over to the two bunnies. Shadow leapt over the guitar and jumped in to Mike's open arms happily.

"Mike! Mike! I'm learning to play the guitar, papa bunny is teaching me and BB is going to show me his balloon animals and Uncle Springtrap is going to let me colour in his drawings and..."

"Whoa calm down, otherwise you'll fry your hard drive, but it does sound like your having a great time."

"YES" cried Shadow as he hugged Mike neck tightly. Bonnie sat his guitar to the side and smiled up at Mike.

"He's really inquisitive Mike, always asking for more in-put, he's going to be a really smart bunny when he is older."

"I hope so." said Mike "I was hoping to look over the new security room and maybe have Chica show me what's new in the kitchen. I'll start doing your updates once Tom is finished with his private chat with Springtrap."

"Blu mentioned something about new songs to me earlier while you were out. I'm really looking forward to it and..." Bonnie's ear's wiggled suggestively "some alone time with you"

Normally this would make Mike feel uneasy and awkward, but instead he smiled as he placed Shadow down and told him to close his eyes. Shadow looked confused, but did as Mike asked, his ears dropping over his eyes to cover them, then he lifted on ever so slightly so he could still peek. Mike cupped Bonnie's face and leant down and kissed him. Bonnie's ear shot up, his optics widen as far as they could go, his pump going into overdrive as he opened his muzzle and started to return the kiss. Mike pulled away and chuckled at the redness of Bonnie's usually white muzzle.

"Be a good bunny and come and see me tonight in the security room after Shadow is powered down." Mike whispered, not wanting the smaller animatronic to hear as Bonnie squeaked and nodded his head eagerly. Mike gave him another small peck on the cheek, before turning to Shadow and picking him up with a slight grunt.

"Ok Shadow, shall we ask auntie Chica will show us around the kitchen? Maybe she'll show us the new menu."

"Ok daddy, can papa bunny come too?" asked Shadow looking down at Bonnie.

"Oh, he'll come later, right Bonnie? See you later." said Mike as he walked off with Shadow waving over his shoulder. Bonnie sat there, trying to process what had just happened, his pump going alarmingly fast. Usually it would be him that kissed Mike and came on to him as Mike seemed to embarrassed and awkward about showing affection. Now Mike had turned up with their son and was returning his affections... did this mean what he thought it meant? That Mike wanted to be his mate? Bonnie felt his hard drive spinning, was he ready for such a big commitment, after all they hadn't really courted, although Bonnie was more then happy to help Mike any way he could with their baby. But what did Mike want? Was that Mike's way of hinting for what he wanted? He was so confused that he doubted he could wait until tonight for answers. He got up and rushed over to the kitchen and walked in. Shadow was standing on the work top looking over the new menu with Mike as Chica stood there proudly.

"Daddy there is a pizza named after you in here." said Shadow excitedly as he pointed to the pizza in question. "The Dr. Mike special - a large stuffed crust pizza with peppers, spicy beef, and red onion; and it comes with a free large soft drink."

"You remembered my favorite pizza Chica?" Mike asked his cheeks going red.

"Yes. It's my way of saying thank you for everything you have done for me Mike." said Chica shyly. "Without you fixing Springtrap I wouldn't have gotten this wonderful kitchen. It has everything I could possibly want."

"That's great Chica. I'm looking forward to tasting those new pizzas and... Oh Bonnie? Are you ok?" Mike asked the blushing purple Bunny.

"Mike... can we have that talk now rather then later... please?" said Bonnie tapping his fingers together and bouncing from one foot to the other. "I want to make sure I understand everything."

Mike looked confused, but nodded "Um... yeah sure... er... Chica would you mind watching Shadow for us?"

"Of course Mike, I would love to" smiled Chica as she patted Shadow on the head.

"Ok, Shadow be good for auntie Chica til' me and your papa get back ok?"

"Are you and papa going to make me a little brother?" Shadow asked hopefully.

"No Shadow. I'm not going to make you a sibling any time soon." said Mike feeling like all the blood vessels in his cheeks were going to burst if he got anymore embarrassed. "Now be good, come on Bonnie, you better show me, where the security room is."

Bonnie took Mike's hand and walked him down the various hallways till they got to a room that had three monitors and a large console to control all the new security cameras. There were still doors and windows on either side, but there was also a large vent as well. The annoying metal fan was still there as were the teddy bear variations of the animatronics with posters of the band and Foxy hanging on the walls. It was slightly bigger than the old office, but you could still only fit so many people in. Bonnie quickly closed both of the doors and saw Mike was concerned

"Are you worried about the power? Don't be. The doors and the lights are all connected to the main electrics now, so you or Jeremy won't ever have to worry about running out of power anymore." .

"That's a relief." said Mike "Not that I need the doors anymore right? So what's going on Bonnie?"

"Mike I love you with all of my pump and I adore our baby and gladly give you more if you want them and if you are really sure you want to get married, I'm sure Freddy will perform the ceremony and..."

"Huh? Bonnie I didn't say anything about getting married." said Mike panicking and waving his arms.

"But, I thought that was what you were talking about." said Bonnie looking confused.

"Look you silly rabbit! I kissed you and suggested having sex with you because I love you, but you really need to stop jumping the gun like that Bonnie, cause its going to get you in to trouble." said Mike as he ran his hand though his hair in frustration.

"That's the first time." Bonnie said softly, his voice box slightly crackling.

"Huh?"

"That was the first time you said you loved me."

Mike felt his eyes almost pop as he realized what he had said and raised a hand to his mouth before looking up at Bonnie and knew he meant what he had said. Bonnie was smiling and looked like he was fit to burst with happiness.

"Well... I do love you... and I love the others. I just had to get over a few things in my head before I was sure." Mike muttered as he looked down at the floor.

Bonnie wrapped his arms around Mike's shoulders and buried his muzzle in to Mike hair, feeling the warmth coming off of him as Mike returned the hug.

"I love you too Mike Schmidt, with all of my pump and soul."

Freddy was sitting in the lounge, looking over a photo album, feeling very sad and tired. The lounge for the animatronics had been the CEO's idea, a place where they could go and relax without being on stage or having to hang around the pizzeria floor. The seats were all wide and strong enough to take their weight, there was a large TV and DVD player with a cabinet filled with the latest of dvd's (mostly age group 12 and under) as well as a bookcase. He was looking at a picture of him, Goldie and Toy Freddy, who had only been online for a few days when this picture had been taken.

They were all so happy back in those days, sure Goldie had to retire and Spring wasn't around, but still, he and Goldie had taken Toy Freddy under their paws and raised him like a son, with the hope that he and the other toys would one day get their own restaurant and Toy Freddy would be their leader. Yet sadly that never happened; because of that security guard and messing around with Toy Freddy's wires that led to him killing a man, and spending the last few decades locked away in a mindless violent state. Though now he was all fixed, Toy Freddy lacked the experience of being a leader and had to deal with the stigma of being dangerous, despite that fact he now wouldn't hurt a fly. Freddy sighed as he looked at even more photos of children's parties who came back years later with their own children. He had seen many families come and go in the pizzeria, generations of various families walking though the doors, his pump stalling as the loneliness swelled in his chest. He watched fathers playing with their children and beaming with pride, while mothers got hugs and kisses and were there to kiss their boo boos. His chat with Fred about the birds and the bees had been a frightening wake up call for him. His baby was all grown up, well almost, and he had no one else to mother and care for as the others were fully grown adults as well and BB looked up to him like a mentor instead of a parent. Damn it, he wanted a child of his own, one that was like a real child not like Toy Freddy who was fully programmed and grown. He brought it up with Goldie, hoping his mate would understand, but the older bear had just laughed at first, then got annoyed then finally angry.

"We're too old Freddy! We're both in our fifties." the gold bear had snapped.

"What's too old to a child? We don't age like humans do Goldie, and wouldn't it be wonderful to have one of our own to nurture and raise?" Freddy had pleaded, but Goldie still said no. He said there was to many animatronics here as it was and there was no need for anymore, so Freddy kept quiet about it... that was until Mike brought in Shadow Bonnie. How he did not snatch that small bundle of joy from Bonnie he did not know, but he couldn't deny the shape jealously that came over him when Bonnie referred to Shadow as his son. It wasn't fair.

 **"Honey Bear?"**

Freddy looked up to see Goldie stepping into the room looking slightly ashamed and nervous as he came towards him.

"What do you want Goldie? I believe we have said everything that has needed to be said."

 **"Freddy don't be like that. I know you want a cub, but really, would you have time for one? You insist on running the shop floor and being in charge when would you have the time or the energy to raise a cub? If you want a cub so badly... why don't I take over your shifts and you can raise it and ..."**

Freddy's eyes went black, the two white pupils glared at Goldie his voice deepen with his anger "So that's your big idea is it? A referendum? Keep working and forget the cub or quit and hand things back to you and be allowed to have one. I'd would have never had thought you would stoop so low."

 **"It came out wrong... what I meant was..."**

"I don't want to hear it Goldie! You have made your views very clear on the matter. So if you will excuse me, I'm going to see if I can spend any time with Shadow." said Freddy as he stormed out of the room, leaving the gold bear behind who banged his head against the wall in frustration. That had not gone to plan.

-Line Break-

Chi tried hard not to cry out as her servos locked painfully as Ed sent spasms through her body as he raped her on the floor. Her internal diagnostic told her that her lower pump was now broken, her fluids and oil were at dangerously low levels, her left optic was no longer working (Ed had punched her in the eye and caused it to fall out) her arm was laying on the floor next to her in a twisted heap ,and finally an unknown substance (Ed's cum) was starting to jam her wires and joints. She needed help, but no one knew where she was and maybe didn't even care that she was gone. From what Ed had repeatedly told her, everyone had moved on with their lives, they were happy without her. David, her true love, had moved on and didn't even think of her, and according to Ed, even denied she existed. David, just thinking of his name made her pump ache, she loved him so much. Sadly, it was because of that love and her own foolishness that got her in to this mess. She had been so down and upset, she had been mad at Freddy and the others from keeping her away from David, hurt that David had found someone else, that she hadn't even thought that Ed's plan to help her would be a trap.

"I'm on garbage duty today." he had said "I can accidentally leave the back door unlocked for you to sneek out tonight and met up with David at his house to talk to him."

"But I don't know where he lives? And how will I get there? If anyone see's me they'll call the police."

"I'll come and pick you up by the door in my car, and take you too him. It's the least I could do for a friend, I hate seeing you down like this."

"Oh Ed, you're so sweet, thank you so much."

"Only thing is I will need to turn off your wondering switch, it's just in case we get pulled over by the police, I can say I'm taking you to get repaired because you're not moving right. See? Even have a back up plan if we get caught."

"Ed that's fantastic! Ok! We'll wait until everyone has left or gone into sleep mode and then I will sneak out."

And that's what happened, no sooner had Ed got her into his car with her wondering switch off, he drove off fast and told her to keep her beak shut. She didn't even think that anything was wrong until he bought her down to the basement and throw her to the floor. He chained her up and removed her port coverings and since that night used and abused her, giving her only enough fuel to continue functioning. He rutted like an animal, grunting and slobbering, his breath stinking of beer and cigarettes. It made her systems want to wrench. She had once dared to ask him why he was doing this to her, that was the night he ripped off her arm and punched her optic out.

"You want to know why you worthless slut!" he had yelled as he beat her "I was always nice to you, I was the one always getting you things, making you smile. I was the one you should have fallen for, not that dick David! You didn't give a shit about me! You were too busy sucking his dick to give a toss about the guy who had done so much for you and gone out of his way to be your friend. Now who's dick are you sucking now huh? It's mine! And you're going to keep sucking it until I say otherwise. I'm the most important thing in your life now, I'm your god, and you're going to keep pleasing me until you fall apart and even then I'll keep fucking you and you will wish you were scrapped."

And she did every day since then, every time she went down into sleep mode she hoped she would never wake up from it, anything to get away from this hell she was in. Ed gave one final grunt as he released himself inside of her, she could feel the sticky cum trailing down her thigh joints, making her want to weep. Ed pulled her feathers, yanking a hand full out as he stood up, sniggering at her pathetic state.

"Well, that's your lot for today, should keep you going until I get back. I'll be late tonight since its the grand re-opening and all, probably be asked to stay behind and help clean up, so you might not get your evening fuck, and I know how much you enjoy those." Ed laughed as he blew the feathers out of his hand so they fell over her as he stomped back up stairs to get ready. Chi picked up her feather and looked at it sadly. Her yellow feathers were so different to her sister's Chica's feathers, hers being brighter and a lot smaller. Her sweet sister always used to complain that her feathers were ugly in comparison, but Chi thought her sister's feathers were just as pretty. Chi looked at her feather again, and then up at the ceiling where she could hear Ed moving about. He would come back down in a moment, he always liked to kiss her before leaving and give her one last taunt, if she could slip her feather into his pocket... and prayed it would fall out at the pizzeria... someone... anyone might just... her body trembled as she clutched her feather tightly in her hand, she had nothing to lose. She heard the door upstairs slam open again and Ed's heavy boots on the steps as he came down. Ed smirked down at her, his leather jacket barely covering his large body, as he leant down to kiss her. She waited until his eyes were closed and his lips were pressed against her beak to reach up and place the feather into his jacket pocket.

-Line Break-

The grand opening was huge, there were kids running about as far as the eye could see and not a single free table to be seen either and people were still queuing to get in. The animatronics were in their element, Foxy and Mangle were acting out their adventures, Net was jumping out of his box to scare kids, the main gang were on the stage performing their new songs, BB had a small line of kids waiting for one of his balloons, and Springtrap was helping children at the drawing table with their pictures.

Goldie was out the back, doing the rounds of the hallways, making sure no children got lost or any adults were walking where they were not allowed. Shadow was having a small nap in Mike's office, having been too excited about the opening he had warn himself out, plus Mike was glad he was there as he didn't want him wondering around with this many kids running about the place and getting damaged.

Mike stood by the stage and had a clear view of the floor and the animatronics as well. He also had a walkie-talkie to communicate with Jeremy, who was sitting in the security room. So far Mike had simply told children not to climb on the stage, not to run, and patched up a bleeding knee, but nothing he couldn't handle. He had to admit he kind of liked it when the kids called him Doctor Mike or Mr. Mike, it gave him a slight warm feeling in his lower gut.

"Hey Mike" came Jeremy's voice over the talkie.

"What's up Jeremy?"

"There are some kids trying to break into the cove and well... Foxy and Mangle are having a break and you know what that means..."

"Right! On my way." Mike quickly walked over to the cove and there were a couple of five year old boys on the stage, trying to get around the star and moon curtains, calling out for Foxy and Mangle.

"Hey guys, I have to ask you to get down from there, please, it's not safe." he said firmly as he picked one child up from the stage and placed them down on the ground.

"But... but... but Mr. Mike! Foxy has been ages! He promised he'd be right back for more stories." said a young boy as he pulled on the curtain.

"Really? Let me ask my friend Jeremy if he see's them on his cameras." said Mike as he held up the talkie "Jeremy, the kids say that Foxy has been a while, can you see him and Mangle on the cameras?"

"Yeah, I see them. They're drinking some oil, they'll probably be out in a few minutes, the kids will just have to wait."

"Thanks Jeremy, ok guys, Foxy's having something to eat and drink and then he'll be out in a few minutes, you just have to wait a while longer." said Mike as he helped the last boy down from the stage. "And no more climbing on the stage ok? Foxy won't like it if you're on there, he might think that you're after his buried treasure."

"Does he really have lots and lots of treasure Dr. Mike?" asked a little girl as she looked up at the cove.

"Yep, how else do you think we were able to get all this new and fancy stuff, if Foxy didn't have any treasure."

The children all gasped and giggled as they went back to sitting patiently for the two foxes to appear. Mike loved how kids truly believed that Foxy was a real pirate that had sailed the seas, when in truth, he had never really left the building and probably wouldn't know what the sea looked like even if he was staring at it. He was about to go back to his space by the stage when he almost walked into Springtrap.

"Whoa? Hey Spring, everything ok? Or has there been a fight over pencils?"

Springtrap's head jerked violently and his eyes went black " _There is a man sitting over by the drawing tables, taking pictures of the kids. Get rid of him!"_

"Spring? Are you ok? Did you need to go to the medical room?" Mike asked as he grabbed Spring's shoulder, ready to drag the robot off but the large rabbit knocked it off.

 _"The kids are in danger Schmidt! Get moving!"_ Springtrap hissed as he stomped back to the drawing tables to be with the kids.

Mike frowned and slowly walked towards them himself trying to find who Springtrap was referring too as he lifted his talkie to his lips.

"Jeremy, Springtrap just came over to me to say there is a guy taking pictures of the kids by the drawing tables?"

"Give me a sec." said Jeremy as he looked thought the various camera feeds "Yeah, I see him, he's taking them on his phone.

"Is it his kid he's taking pictures of?"

"No, by the looks of things he's alone, he's wearing a big red baseball cap and has one of our large drinks on his table."

"I see him. Can you radio Goldie and ask him to come out here and give me a hand? Also call the cops."

"Will do."

Mike stood out of the man's line of sight so he could watch him. He was acting suspiciously and keeping his face covered with a cap would make it hard for the animatronics to identify him from the police network. Springtrap had herded the children as far away from the man as he could without disturbing the children's drawing. He then stood in front of the tables with his back to the man blocking his view of them. Goldie strode out of the back hallway and nodded in Mike's direction as they both walked over to the man's table. The man saw them and went to leave, but Goldie got to him first and pushed him back down.

"Sorry about our guard bear, sir." said Mike in a friendly casual tone "He's a little concerned you see."

"About what? I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm a paying customer and I was just about to leave."

"Of course sir and that's not the problem, you see this is a family dinner and you're on your own and its been noted that you have been taking pictures..."

"That's not a crime! I was taking pictures of the animatronics." said the man quickly, his face going red as sweat dripped down it.

"Oh really, that's wonderful, but we have a very strict policy about photography and the animatronics as the flashing lights could upset them. So I'm going to have to ask you for your phone so I can delete them."

"I know my rights! I don't have to do anything and I'll be leaving now." said the man as he tried to get up again, but Goldie's paw was pressing down on his shoulder hard. He was a about to snap when Goldie growled, his eyes going black as he pulled his face into a terrifying grin.

 **"Let's take him out back Mike. I have a spare Mangle suit that would fit this guy just right."**

"Maybe your right, Goldie, we should take him out the back, if he doesn't start cooperating then you can deal with him. Sir, if you can follow me and Goldie into the security room please? And I advise not causing a scene, you wouldn't want the other animatronics over here,... believe me." Mike smiled as Goldie handcuffed the man's hands behind his back and they causally walked him out the back, without any of the other costumers knowing.

Once the man was secure in the security office with Jeremy and Goldie, Mike waited by the back exit to let the cops in, they quickly took the man's phone which had an alarming amount of pictures of children. Mike shook his head in disgust and felt like he needed a wash after dealing with that guy, but first he had to go and check on Springtrap and tell him the man had been arrested. He found Springtrap sticking the colored in pictures to the wall and making sure each picture had the child's name on it.

"Springtrap! I thought you would like to know that the guy was arrested. Well done."

"Huh? What Guy?" Springtrap asked, tilting his head to the side, his green eyes looking confused.

"The guy you caught taking pictures of the kids... you came and got me and told me."

"Sorry Mike, but I was here with the children coloring in, aren't these pictures great?"

"Yeah, they are, but... Springtrap would you mind coming with me to the office? Asked Mike, pointing in that direction.

"Er, ok but why? I mean Goldie said I might have had an echo in my voice box, but that's nothing to worry about is it?"

"No, but still, its always best to check these..."

"Mike" said Blu as he ran over to him and grabbed his hand "A little girl has fallen off of her chair and has smashed her nose and mouth on the floor, there is blood everywhere."

"Right, sorry Spring, I'll catch up with you later." said Mike as he ran with Blu towards where the little girl was.

Springtrap scratched his head and shrugged before his head jerked and his eyes flickered black again as he glared over at Mike.

-Line Break-

Ed was tired and annoyed as he finished putting the pizza trays away. Of all the people why had he been left to clean up tonight? Today had been crazy and it had been hard enough learning where everything now was and getting use to the new kitchen. Yet what had annoyed him more was the fact that the rest of the kitchen staff had buggered off and had left him to clean up. Who did they think did all the cleaning? The fucking fairies? He could be at home, having a few beers and fucking whatever was left of Toy Chica. Instead, he was mopping floors and cleaning the grills.

"Ed, you alright in there? Need a hand?" asked David the manager as he came in from his office.

"I wouldn't mind it, though you should have thought about that before secluding only me in to do the evening clean up"

"Yeah, but everyone else will be in early tomorrow and your not in till' later, so it was only fair; besides I've come to give you a hand." smiled David as he picked up a mop.

"Really? And where were you when we were having that trouble with the grill? Or almost half an hour behind orders?" Ed muttered to himself as he cleaned the grill.

"So what do you think of the new kitchen Ed? Isn't it everything you could want?" David asked.

"It's a kitchen Dave, nothing more or less, though I got to admit I like the fact the CEO gave us all that pay raise."

"It's about bloody time in my opinion. After all the years we put into this place, keeping it going, despite the bad press and by the skin of our teeth health reports, we deserved better pay." said David bitterly as he pushed the mop over the floor.

Ed rolled his eyes, he really did hate his guy sometimes, his head was so far up his own arse he couldn't see that he hadn't anything to do with the place still running.

"At least now I can take the Mrs. on that holiday she's been moaning about for years." said David happily "As long as the place she wants to go has a golf course, you know what I mean?"

Ed nodded "Yep. You got to have your own excitement, you still got a good handy cap?"

"I wish, haven't been in years, but still love the game. What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Maybe save up for a new car, don't really need or want anything, it's not like I've got anyone to spend it on."

"How come you never found yourself a girl Ed? I mean you aren't a bad looking guy? Surely someone would take you?"

"For your information I have had a long standing lover, who does as she is told and never takes any money off of me." said Ed angrily, wanting to smack David in the face.

"Really? Maybe you can introduce her to my wife and give her a few pointers." David joked clearly not realizing how much he had pissed Ed off.

"Yeah, sure." said Ed in a deep pan voice as he pictured in his head, him strangling David with that very mop.

Finally he was able to go home, though he was sure he was going to get it in the ear from who ever was on mopping duty tomorrow over how bad the floor was, but hey that's what happens when the manger cuts corners. He stepped out of the door as he swung on his jacket and searched his pockets for his keys.

"Hey Ed. Just finished in the kitchen?"

It was Mike in his night guard uniform with his shoulder bag carrying the new purple bunny, who was fast asleep.

"Oh hey Mike. Surprised too see you here, weren't you on duty all day as well, surely you're not so hard up that you have to work two jobs for this place."

"Oh, I don't do it for the money, as weird as that sounds. But I do need to start my savings again, been practically living on my wages if you know what I mean."

"Yeah... sounds rough. Maybe you shouldn't spend it all on Emily and let her pay for a date or two."

"Huh? What's Emily got to do with anything?" Mike asked in confusion.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she? The way she goes on about you, I was sure you two were together."

Mike's face glowed red "No, me and Emily aren't like that... she... I mean... we're good friends that's all."

"Good friends... right" mocked Ed as he smiled "Don't worry kid, I'll keep it a secret if you don't want the animatronics to know. I know how possessive they can get and you don't want that."

"Yeah... right... thanks Ed" sighed Mike as he adjusted his shoulder.

Ed reached into his pocket again and pulled out his keys. "See you later, Mike. Don't let those animatronics push you around too much."

Mike waved goodbye as something wiggled against his neck and he saw Shadow resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey Shadow, have a good nap?"

"...Don't like that guy" Shadow muttered tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"What Ed? I guess he's a bit of a creepy guy, but don't worry too much. He's usually in the kitchen during the day and is gone most nights so you want hardly ever see him ok? Let's get inside, I know you and BB want to watch a film together, and he really excited."

"Daddy, why is one of Chica's feathers on the floor?" Shadow asked as he pointed to the small yellow feather. Mike bent down and picked up the feather and looked at it.

"It isn't one of Chica's Shadow, its too small and is a lot brighter then hers... in fact..." said Mike turned around to see Ed driving off in his car.

To be continued...

Please Review!

Chapter three: Three Bears and A Lot of Purple.


	3. Chapter 3

To Fix What Has Been Broken

By End of Grace

A/N: Hey all! I REALLY hope you like this chapter. A Big Thank you to all the reviewed and fav/kudos, it means a lot to me and of course another big thank you to Speedox12 for beta reading.

B/N: Heh, I'm sure you all will have plenty of fun with this chapter. Funny fact, I was actually receiving this chapter for editing before we even got out the second one. It was a whole week ahead of time! Would've had this out a whole lot quicker if it weren't for a bottle neck on my end, but now, summer is here and hopefully we'll be able to update much quicker. So before you all start mauling me for the wait time, go read the chapter; because from the looks of it, I see...

Chapter 3: Three Bears and A Lot of Purple

Mike sat in the security room, the small yellow feather between his fingers, as he causally looked over the screens. He sent Shadow off and asked him to get Freddy and Chica for him once they were awake and to tell them it was important. He looked over the feather again and sighed. Had Ed dropped it? Or was it already on the floor? Sure, it looked similar to Chica's feather's, but that didn't mean it was Chi's right? And wasn't it David, the manager, that took her? He found her ripped up bib in his office, he was her ex and the only one with a motive to take her. He had only spoken to Ed the once really and he came across as a guy that didn't really like the animatronics, so why would he kidnap one of them? There was a knock on the glass that snapped him out of his thoughts as Freddy and Chica came into the room.

"You wanted to see us Mike? Shadow said it was important." said Freddy looking concerned with Chica behind him.

"Well, I'm not sure but... is this yours Chica?" Mike asked holding up the yellow feather.

"No, it's buttercup yellow, I'm more chartreuse and my feathers are... wait..." said Chica as she took the feather from Mike and looked at it long and hard. Then small trails of oil started to leak from her eyes and her body started to shake "This..this is Chi's!"

Freddy looked at it closely "Are you sure Chica? It has been a long time since you have seen her..."

"I was always envious of her feathers. She and I use to compare them all the time. I'd no her feathers anywhere Freddy!" Chica snapped holding the small feather to her chest as she looked at Mike "Where did you find it?"

"Outside, by the staff exit, it was on the floor." said Mike rubbing his neck.

"Was there anyone about? The manager?" Freddy asked as he wrapped his paw around Chica's shoulders.

"The only person I saw was Ed. He's the head chef, I think he said he's the manager's best friend as well."

"What was he doing with Chi's feather?" Chica cried her eyes going black with anger.

"Hang on Chica, we don't know for certain if it was Ed that had the feather; Mike, have you checked the cameras?" Freddy asked.

"I'm just getting to that part now, but I got to warn you guys, that feather is kind of small, it might not turn up on the screen." said Mike as he turned back to the console and fast forward the footage. "Ok, here is Ed, just coming out of the exit with the manager. They wave goodbye... Ed looks for his keys... There's me... Ed finds his..."

"GO BACK!" snapped Chica as she slammed her hands on the console, glaring at the small screen. "I saw something! Go back at least ten to fifteen seconds."

Mike quickly did as she asked and played the tape again, looking at Chica who had her face very close to the screen, her eyes at maximum zoom. "Something falls out of his pocket, but it's too small for me to tell what it is! But it must be Chi's feather! That Bastard has got my sister!"

"We don't know that for sure Chica" said Freddy "He may have simply had one of her feathers..."

"Not after all this time Freddy!"

"And just because he had her feather doesn't mean he's got her." said Freddy firmly.

"Although I have to admit, outside of David, he would be the most likely person to take her."

"Why is that? He told me he didn't like animatronics." said Mike as he crossed his arms and looked up at the larger bear.

"Well, when he first came here, he was a very nice and friendly guy, and he was very good friends with Chi before David came along. It was pretty clear that he was hurt by the fact that Chi didn't want to spend much time with him anymore, but then again, he was quickly promoted to chef, so he didn't have a lot of time anymore anyway. To tell the truth once he was promoted, hardly any of us saw him, he just stuck to the kitchen."

"Is there anyone else here that was around at the time of Chi's disappearance? And I don't mean you guys, I mean human wise."

"Just Ed and David... wait... I think... Chica is Mario still part of the kitchen staff?"

"Yes, he always leaves me a note of how things go during the day if he's on late and lets me know what really needs to be done for the morning, but he's not into girls Freddy so he wouldn't have done it." said Chica looking confused.

"No, but he was in the kitchen at the same time as Ed, maybe he saw or knows something we don't." said Mike crossing his arms. "Come to think about it, before we went and got Springtrap for the second time, I asked Emily to ask around the staff to see if anyone knew anything about Chi. She asked that Mario guy about that night and he said that Ed had been responsible for taking out the trash that night and he had left the door unlocked."

"See! What more evidence do you need Freddy." said Chica looking up at the bear imploringly "He's got to be the one that has Chi!"

"Chica, I know you miss your sister, I do too. But we cannot simply point fingers when the slightest little thing turns up, we need more evidence to prove that Ed is reasonable, otherwise it would just be seen as circumstantial and the police will not get involved."

Chica began to sob, still clutching the feather to her chest as Freddy embraced her. Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of tissues for Freddy to wipe her optics and face with.

 **"MIKE!"** came Goldie's angry voice from down the hall **"Tell your runt and BB to be quiet! I can't even hear my processor working!"**

Mike switched the camera over to the one in the living room, seeing BB, Shadow and Bonnie laughing at the film they were watching, not being poetically loud at all. Freddy groaned and rubbed his forehead before sighing

"I'll go talk to Goldie Mike, don't worry, let the little ones be."

"Thanks Freddy, are things ok with you and Goldie? I mean I know I'm not an animatronic, but... you know... if there is anything I can do..."

Freddy smiled and ruffled Mike's hair "Other then get a hair cut? Thank you Mike, but this is something between me and Goldie, it is best we sort it out ourselves. Chica, come and find me if you need to talk some more."

"I'm ok Freddy and I best be getting myself into the kitchen, we were so busy today I'm sure no ones gotten things ready for tomorrow." said Chica as she headed out the other door. Mike got up to follow her, but Freddy stopped him by putting his paw on his shoulder.

"Best leave her alone for a bit Mike, give her some space to think, she'll come to us when she needs to."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her..."

Freddy shook his head "This is good news in its own way Mike, though we're still not sure what has happened to Chi, at least with this feather we now know that she is alive, which has given me hope that we will find her soon..."

 **"WILL YOU BRATS SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"**

"Until then, I best go and deal with grumpy bot!" sighed Freddy as he left Mike alone to check the cameras.

Blu was sitting on the stage with Toy Freddy looking over a magazine of some sort and pointing things out. "Wow, it's nice to see Blu being nice for a change, especially to Fred. Maybe he could talk to him about me performing maintenance on him, he still wouldn't let me upgrade him." muttered Mike as he switched to another "Chica's in the kitchen, Freddy and Goldie are arguing in party room one... hope they don't break anything. Foxy, Mangle and Net are playing... oh my god! On the dance machine ha ha, though I have to say Foxy's got some moves. Now where is Springtrap... oh there he is... trying to look sneaky... going in to the men's bathroom... what is he up too?" Mike wondered.

He never got around to speaking to Springtrap again after they chat where Springtrap had "forgotten" about alerting him to that pedophile. Maybe now would be a good time to at least talk to him about it, even though he wouldn't be able to do anything until the morning. Taking his flash light, he walked down the corridor and headed towards the men's bathroom. When he approached, he could hear Springtrap's voice and another's coming from the room. Had someone snuck in while he was talking to Freddy and Chica? Mike stepped closer to the door and opened it slightly so he could hear the voices more clearly.

"You're lying!"

 _"Why the hell would I lie about that! It's that fucking bear's fault! He drove me to it!"_

"He wouldn't do that! He's nice!"

 _"Nice my dead ass! He drove me mad! He drove me into your body and we both know what happened next!"_

"I'm not listening to you"

Mike pushed opened the door fully then and saw Springtrap holding his ears down "Spring... is everything ok?"

The gold rabbit looked startled when he saw Mike there and quickly tried to regain his composure. "Oh, hi Mike. Do you need the toilet? I'll leave you alone then."

"Nah, I don't need a leak, but I couldn't help but over hear you... Spring is there someone else here?" Mike asked as he looked around the room.

Springtrap jumped back "NO! I mean no, nobody here but me."

"But I heard someone else talking... unless your voice box is acting up again."

"Oh that.. um... I was practicing... yes practicing... my ventriloquist act." said Springtrap quickly "I was going to ask Shadow to act as my puppet..."

"But Shadow can talk... you need to work with a dummy if you're going to do that." explained Mike, who wasn't really buying the story. "Are you sure your alright Spring? Cause you keep skipping out of your turn to be upgraded?"

"But you're so busy... and Fred needs it more then I do... I'll go after him!" said Springtrap as he started to walk towards the door. "I'll go talk to him now and tell him you're going to see him in the morning for you. See you later."

"Wait Springtrap!" Mike cried out as he ran after him, but Springtrap had already disappeared down the hallway. "What the hell is going on with that rabbit?"

-Line Break-

((Flashback / Deam Sequence))

"BOY! Where the fuck are ya!" the old man slurred as he took another swing of his beer bottle. "Get out here now."

The boy was only six as he kept curled up in the corner between the two sofas, praying that the drunk old man wouldn't find him. Then a hand came down on his head and gripped his hair with a twist, yanking him up from his hiding space and up to the frightening face of his red faced drunk father.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he wept as the man slapped the side of his head again and again.

"Fucking drop my beer boy! Why the hell I put up with a shit stain like you I'll never know! Quit your crying boy otherwise I'll give you something to cry about! This is your punishment!" said his father as he threw him onto the sofa so he could undo his thick leather belt. "This is what you deserve for being a bad kid! By all rights you should be dead, but I took pity on you and gave you a second chance and what the hell you do? You dropped my beer on purpose! Now I have to kill you, cause that's what adults should do to evil little shits like you!"

The old man's words hurt more than the belt ever did at times. He curled up in a ball to try and cover up his face as best he could, wishing his brother would be there soon to save him. He heard the creaking of a door opening and a bag being dumped on the floor. A quick rush of wind and the grunt of pain that came from his father, as his brother tackled him, breaking the small table as they went down. His brother got to his feet quickly and grabbed his hand dragging him behind as they ran to their room, their father swearing and hollering behind them. His brother locked the door behind them and quickly pushed the broken chest of drawers in front of it. The old man came to the door and hit it several times, as he continued to swear and rant at them, saying they were bad and that they were going to hell and other stuff like that. After a few minutes the man stumbled away and after a while, his deep snoring could be heard through the door. It was only then that his brother relaxed and went to his bed and pulled out the first aid kit, he kept under there for such an occasion.

"Damn it all Billy, what the hell did you do this time to piss him off so bad?" his brother asked gruffly as he opened the white box.

"I... I dropped a bottle of beer..." he sniffed, not wanting to cry again, but was struggling to keep them back. His brother swore under his breath as he started to clean up his welts from his father's belt. "Dell... are we bad kids?"

"No, we ain't, our father is an asshole though, why do you ask?"

"It's just that dad keeps call me that and that bad kids should die and go to hell..."

"Listen to me Billy, ya ain't a bad kid! Hell, I've seen kids a lot worse, like the other day this kid in the store was throwing a tantrum, kicking, screaming and wailing all because his ma' wouldn't let him have a chocolate bar. In the end the ma' gave him one just to shut him up, but right there is one spoiled bad kid and sadly there are loads like them and they're the ones that need one of our dad's punishments. Understand?"

"Yes Dell. But Dell, what if I have an accident again? Does that make me a bad kid?"

"Not if you say sorry right away for it, if you do it on purpose and not apologize for it, then you're a bad kid. Got it?"

"Yes Dell, I'll try and be a really good kid from now on." he smiled as his brother put away the first aid kit. Dell smiled and hugged his brother tightly before getting up to his feet.

"Well since you're going to be such a good kid, I should give you a reward, so here you go." said Dell as he threw something over his head. He pulled it off and was stunned to see what it was.

"Your lucky purple jersey? But it's your favorite top."

"And now I'm giving it to you." said Dell as he helped his brother get in to it, since it was miles too big for him "You know what I learnt today in school, I learnt that there was a time, that only royalty or very important could wear purple, they saw the color as theirs and believed it gave them special rights and powers. Also the only color that could be worn with purple, other than black of course, was gold! Gold necklaces, earrings, rings, you name it."

"So Purple and Gold are really good colors... but what about the others... is red bad luck like it is in star trek?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but what I do know is, if you keep wearing purple you will never be a bad person, ok?"

"Ok!" as he gave his brother a hug, his arms still covered by the long sleeves of the jersey.

((End Sequence))

"Hey man, you ok? You were crying in your sleep." said Veron as he shook Billy awake. Billy wiped his eyes as he sat up in bed as the large black man stood over him. "Must have been one hell of a nightmare..."

"No... sadly... it was just a memory. I'm sorry Veron for waking you."

"Don't sweat it man." said Veron as he went back to his half of the small room. "I had to wake you up, if you were any louder you would have alerted the night matron, and he ain't as nice as missy let me tell ya."

"I see... thank you..." said Billy as he went to his sink to wipe his face.

"Try and get some sleep man, we're both on breakfast duty and I don't want to be the one hauling your sorry ass out of bed." said Veron as he rolled over, so his back was turned away from him and quickly fell back to sleep.

Billy reached under his bed and pulled out the golden Freddy suit head. He hugged it tight to his chest as he felt the tears starting to flow again. "I'm so sorry Dell! I didn't keep my promise, I was a bad kid... but I promise, once I get those bad robots for what they did to you. I'll be good again, I swear it."

-Line Break-

Mike sat at his desk and writing his reports for the company, it was the one part of the job he disliked, even more than when the animatronics were trying to kill him. He had to write a report on what he had done to each animatronic as well as what accidents had happened and what he had done or used for the injury. It was mind numbingly dull, but it had to be done, so it would keep Tom in the loop, but also justify his job to the board of directors who felt his job was unnecessary. Beside him at a tiny table with a stool was Shadow, who was sorting out all the stickers that Mike gave out to children in order of how cool they were or how cute. At the moment he was scratching his head with his left ear as he couldn't decide between the laughing strawberries or the bandage Freddy sticker.

"Dad, which one do you think is better? I can't decide."

"Well, I think it would hurt Freddy's feelings if you put a strawberry in front of him." said Mike with a small smile.

"But I think the strawberry is funny and it's a shiny... hmm, this is hard!"

Mike tried not to laugh at Shadow conundrum when there was a polite knock on his door. Shadow got up and bolted to the door before Mike had a chance to react.

"I'll get it" Shadow shouted as he leapt for the door handle and pulled it down. He jumped back down and pull the door open slightly. "Hello, do you have an appointment?"

"Er, well, I was asked to come here by Chica... does that count?" said an elderly voice with an accent.

"Shadow let him in." said Mike as he got to his feet.

Shadow nodded as he pulled the door fully open revealing a man who looked to be coming into his sixties, but was still health and well built and reminded Mike of the Colonel from the metal gear solid games.

"Mario?" Mike extended his hand out as the older man smile and shook it.

"Yep, and your Dr. Mike right? So am I here for a check up or something?" asked Mario as he sat down.

"Do you need a band-aid or bandage? Would you like a stick too? I got lots!" said Shadow excitedly as he lifted up the sheets of paper for Mario to see.

"Shadow, Mr Mario is not here for a check up or anything. He's just here for a chat." said Mike as he offered Mario a seat.

"Oh..." Shadow's ear flopped down sadly as he looked glumly at the floor.

"Though if you don't mind Shadow, I would very much like a sticker... do you have one of Chica?"

Shadow smiled again and quickly started looking though the various stickers on his desk to find the one Mario wanted. Mario smiled and chuckled as he looked at Mike. "I have grandchildren like him, always wanting to help and taking everything to heart. So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"This might seem a bit odd, but can you tell me anything about Toy Chica and a member of the kitchen staff."

"You mean Ed right? What is this really about now? Cause it wasn't that long ago that young Emily was asking me questions..."

"We're trying to find out what happened to Chi as well as find her. Last night, one of Chi's feathers was found outside of the back exit shortly after Ed left the building. You told Emily that it was Ed that left the back exit open the night Chi disappeared..."

"Those are two flimsy bits of evidence lad."

"There is also Ed himself. He tried warning me away from the animatronics, saying they were possessive and such, but according to Freddy he was a really nice guy towards them in the beginning and was even Chi's friend."

The older man rubbed his chin and gave Mike a hard look "I'm not one for gossip and I don't want you spreading rumors."

"I only want to know what happened, sir, that's all; can you please tell me?"

"Well, I worked in the store before this one. Mr. McBear was a decent sort and gave everyone a fair go and if they worked hard enough he kept them on, everyone else got the boot. Ed joined us for the opening of this store and was quite taken with the animatronics, especially the one called Chi. He went out of his way to help her, you know, if she was doing any chores, he'd go running over to help... that sort of thing. Can't tell you the amount of times I had to smack him upside the head because of his daydreaming. Then David joined us and the two boys hit it off and became friends. Things were going well, David was trying to become manager and Ed was progressing though the kitchen. One day, Ed comes into the kitchen in a fit of rage and tears, saying he was going home early with no explanation why? He had barely left when Chi came running though the kitchen, begging him to stop and listen to her, but he left. The day after, he acted as if nothing had happened, though he stopped having anything really to do with the animatronics, at least that is what I thought."

"So after that he had nothing to do with Chi?"

"Well, now and again I caught them together, but they were mainly arguing. Ed was convinced that David was using her to get to the manager and she believed she was in love. Though now that I think about it... he was with her the day David brought his girlfriend into meet everyone... after the animatronics took her out back I mean. He had gone on his break and I had to go to the supply room to get more pizza boxes. He was just standing there hugging her and talking in a soft voice so no one could hear him, but once he was back from break, he acted as if nothing had happened and I didn't think anymore of it, because Freddy made it known that she was to be kept out the back until further notice."

"So Ed did have feelings for her..."

"Just because he has feelings for her Mike, doesn't mean that he's the one that did it, you're going to need more evidence than that."

"I know. I just wish I could do something a bit more."

"I know. It's frustrating. If you had any leverage on him or David that you could use against them, it might have worked in your favor..."

"Yeah" said Mike sadly for a moment when a thought popped into his head, his eyes widening "Yeah... it could work."

"Sorry?" Mario looked confused as he looked at Mike's creepy smile.

"What? Sorry, don't worry about it, and can I ask you not to mention anything about this to Ed and David?"

"Don't worry about it. I know you're close to Fred McBear and his son and are doing this for Chica as well. So if one of them have Chi, I'm more than happy to help you out, just get her back."

"Mr. Mario, which one would you like? I found a shiny one of her and one of her in bandages." said Shadow holding up the two stickers. Mike and Mario looked at the small animatronic, and the large mess he had made looking for the stickers, the papers were everywhere on the floor around them. Mario pressed his hand to his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing while Mike groaned as Shadow looked up in confusion at them both.

"What?"

-Line Break-

Freddy was seriously worried. He hadn't felt this worried since the night Bonnie's arm fell off and they all thought he was heading to the junkyard. Goldie was acting strange, well more than usual, and he seemed to be forgetting things which should be impossible for an animatronic with their computer like brains. He completely forgot that the small bunny was called Shadow and then seemed to have forgotten that he had moved his room to a bigger space. Maybe it was stress? Upset over all the arguing and him wanting another cub was causing his CPU to overheat and affect his memory drive. He found Goldie sitting in his room, doing the books as usual, his black bow tie and top hat lying on the floor.

"Goldie... can we talk?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

 **"Sure Honeybear, what is it? Is Junior alright?"** Goldie asked as he looked up from his work.

Freddy tilted his head to the side, slightly throw by Goldie's question "He's fine. He and Blu seem to be getting along well and the manager is even thinking of letting him walk around the shop floor, as long as we keep an eye on him."

Goldie leapt up from his seat " **What the hell do you mean? We all agreed he's meant to be locked up after that bloody bite! He too dangerous to be around children."**

"What the hell are you on about Goldie? He's been fixed for months now. We all have!"

Goldie blinked for a moment and looked up and down at Freddy for a moment " **Of course you all have! I've got eyes haven't I? It was about bloody time that Thomas got someone in to fix us, the little blister, he's a disgrace!"**

"Goldie... Thomas didn't send anyone to fix us... Mike did it all on his own... and Thomas has come round since Mike and Father got Springtrap fixed... remember... we closed down for a while, so Tom could renovate this place..."

Goldie shook his head and rubbed both of his ears, something he did when he was worried and stressed and it frighten Freddy even more. He walked over and wrapped his paws around Goldie's middle, pressing his face against his mate's shoulder.

"Goldie! What's wrong? Is it a virus?"

 **"No! I think I just need more RAM is all, might also have a cryptic file somewhere, or not getting enough juice. I'll speak to Father later about it, not letting that Mark handle me."**

"His name is Mike and he's here now, why won't you let him look at you? You know you can trust him."

 **"No, I'm too old and delicate to be handled by anyone else.** " said Goldie firmly before smiling at Freddy. **"Now what does my Honeybear want? Just a cuddle or a little hide and seek beneath the sheets?"**

Freddy rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile, as it was just the kind of thing Goldie would say. "Can't am afraid. I've only got a short break before I'm needed back on stage. I just wanted to say sorry about last night."

 **"Why? Did something happen then?"**

Freddy gapped openly at Goldie, who stared blankly back. Last night had been the worst argument they had ever had and Freddy had spent the whole night on stage rather than sleeping with Goldie in his room.

"It's nothing, forget it, it wasn't important. Just remember to call Father and tell him you need seeing to. I can't have my golden balls fall on me now can I."

Goldie beamed, it was so rare for Freddy to call him by his nick name and he quickly gave him a kiss on his nose making it "Beep".

 **"Are you sure I can't play 'Hunt for the honey pot?'** "

"Very sure! I'm going to be on stage with lots of kids watching me and I can't have any "honey" leaking down my leg."

 **"I don't know why you're worried Honey Bear, we're hardly getting any children these days and if it keeps up Thomas will close us for sure."** said Goldie sadly as he kissed Freddy's cheek.

Freddy felt his pump sink, but he kept smiling as he said goodbye to Goldie and quickly made his way to Mike's office, knocking on the door before walking in. Neither Mike and Shadow were there, must be walking about or on call, Freddy was about to walk away and find them when his optic spotted something on Mike's desk. It was his sketchbook, he could just make out Shadow's designs. Freddy couldn't help but be curious about what Mike had drawn and so picked up the book and started to flick through the pages. There were a few human drawings and even a couple of him and the other animatronics, yet just before he was about to get to Shadows pages again another drawing popped up like a beacon and Freddy's pump almost stalls at the sight. It was a small purple bear, that had a black top hat over his left ear and a comically large black tie for its small body. It had thin black circles around its blue eyes, that seemed to glimmer with mischief. Next to the design, Mike had scribbled notes along with the title of "Shadow Freddy". This Shadow was mute, had a knack for pranks, magic tricks and carried a water pistol. Freddy's body trembled with anger and hurt, his eyes going black as oil threatened to run from his optics. WHY?! Why didn't Mike build this Shadow instead of Shadow Bonnie? This Shadow would have been better received by Goldie, and though it might have taken a little while, the gold bear would have come round if it had been "Shadow Freddy" instead of "Shadow Bonnie". Why had Mike done this? Was it because Bonnie and Mike were lovers? Was it because Mike hadn't mated with a bear yet because Junior was far too shy? Well, if that was the case, he would have to take this matter into his own paws, as he carefully ripped out the page from the book and folded it neatly as he tucked it inside of his hat. Now to find Mike and sort out Goldie and once Mike had done that... it would be his turn for a check up.

-Line Break-

"OH FOR GOD SAKE! NOT AGAIN!" shouted Scott as he banged his fists on top of the counter. The old woman behind it was not amused in the slightest, as she adjusted her glasses, the library card in her hand.

"If I have told you once, I must have told you a hundred times Scott, YOU are NOT the only person who wants to look at that box! The gentleman who is viewing it now, has been very patient... unlike you... and since he was in first and no one was using it, he gets it for as long as he wants! You will just have to come back tomorrow."

"But I've got classes tomorrow and the day after, I NEED to look over that stuff again, my final grade is depending on it!"

"Can't you just make something up?"

"No!" Scott snapped "Details are crucial in this! I still haven't read anything on the new animatronic!"

"Oh for the love of... Scott if your that desperate for information about the place, why not get on a train and go there yourself and get your answers."

Scott stepped back and swallowed, he had thought of going,... but the thought of seeing those animatronics, made him shiver. He had tried to speak to someone on the phone about them, but the manager denied everything and told him plainly that if he came to the pizzeria he would be kicked out straight away. Yet if he didn't have all his research in soon, his teacher would fail him, no matter how good the game was. He had no choice! He had to go to the pizzeria and get the answers himself... and hope and pray that he didn't get stuffed into a suit.

-Line Break-

Billy sat in the back room, looking over the box's items, mainly at the photos. He had looked at the microform and didn't know wether to smile or wince when he read about his first kill. He didn't know about the animatronics then, otherwise he wouldn't have done it. All he saw was a bad child had needed to be punished, so he punished her; he supposed he should have not have done it on a public road and left such a mess behind, but that just proved his point that she was a bad kid for making such a mess, even after she died. Then he looked at the picture of the pizzeria that he and his brother worked at. There were six animatronics in total. The Master and the purple bunny would have to be spared, because he couldn't kill someone in purple and the Master... well was the master. So that left the bear, the chicken, the fox and most importantly the gold Rabbit. He wasn't real gold, he was fools gold, a fake gold and the murder of his older brother Dell. He continued looking through the pictures and newspaper clips, alarmed to see how many animatronics there were now, but also that the puppet was now an animatronic as well, he never liked the puppet, it always looked as if it was thinking. He would have to go on the list as well. The "Toys" meant nothing to him really, but he would have to check wether or not if they were bad as well. He would have to come up with a plan, he would need to separate the animatronics, so he could kill them easier, but first he needed to find the new pizzeria and how it was laid out as well as the staff. He had a lot to do while staying a good person, not that it really mattered, it wasn't as if the animatronics were going anywhere, they can wait a little longer just until he had gotten everyone else's trust to perform the deed without them knowing.

"Billy" called the librarian "Your break is almost over dear and I need you to put away the returns".

"Thank you, is it possible to get a print out or a photocopy of some of these?"

The old woman shook her head "We don't do print outs of the microform I'm afraid. And I've been told that you are not allowed to take anything away from this library unless it's been approved. Sorry."

"I understand. Would it be possible to have a copy of one of the pictures? The most recent one? Surely I can't get in trouble for that?" said Billy holding it up. It was a picture of all the animatronics posing for the picture.

"Well... guess a picture wouldn't hurt... just don't get caught with it or mention where you got it?"

"I promise!" said Billy giving her his biggest smile "You want me to do the returns right?"

"Yes, please dear, I must say you would make an excellent librarian, I say how you were organizing as you were putting away."

"Just want to do my best."

"Well, if you're interested in staying on, let me know and I'll put in a good word for you. Oh, someone's at the desk, leave the picture you want out Billy and I'll do it for you." she said as she rushed to deal with the costumer.

Billy thought about the librarian's offer, he did like books, although he couldn't read very well. It was thanks to Dell that he could even read at all. Dell would want him to get a job and be good again. He remembered when he was arrested, he didn't understand what he had done wrong, a part of him still didn't, but seeing his brother in tears and the look of sheer horror and disgust broke his heart. He never wanted to upset or hurt his brother and the police said if he didn't admit to what he had done, his brother would go to prison with him as an accomplice. He didn't want that, his brother was a good person who loved his jobs and loved him, so he wrote down what he had done and why and signed it. His brother was then free to go, but he was told he would not be seeing him for some time. When he spoke to Dell for the last time, his brother said that when he got out he would help him, he would get him help and would be with him every step of the way. Now he was out, but Dell wasn't with him, and it was all those animatronics fault!

-Line Break-

"Ok, try and explain to me again, why is your hook in your other hand?" Mike asked as he looked over a sheepish looking Foxy who was holding up his once good hand that now had his hook through it.

"I'd be leading the children in the great pirate chant that I learnt on the high seas off the course of Spain. I'd be getting them to clap along and forgot me self in the excitement."

"You must have really scared the kids." said Mike as he took the servo into his hands for a better look.

"You would be thinking that, but these buccaneers be member's of me crew for a while so they thought it was all in good fun."

"Well, lucky for you they thought it was part of the act otherwise would have a couple of angry parents on our hands." said Mike as he pulled the hook out and placed it back on to Foxy's other arm.

"It's not an easy fix Foxy, I might have to replace the whole servo, but it will have to be in the morning since we're almost closing."

"But ye be doing it before the show right? Mangle is doing her best to cover for me blunder, but she can't do a whole day on her own."

"Why not? You did before she was built." said Blu who was teaching Shadow how to play cards. "You're just worried that she would do a better job then you."

"Ya sniveling landlubber! I should hug tie ye and keelhaul ye to me ship!" snapped Foxy waving his hook.

Mike was about to butt in when there was a knock on his door, he hadn't even taken a step to open it when Jeremy came in, looking worried. "Mike! I need a HUGE favor! Can you cover my shift tonight? And I'll do yours tomorrow"

"Huh? Why?"

"My family was meant to come down tomorrow but they have just called to say they're on their way. My mum is having kittens and told me to get my ass home to help her clean up. PLEASE?" Jeremy begged.

"That's be great!" said Foxy "Ye can fix me hand tonight, so I'll be ready to regale my stories to the youngsters tomorrow."

"And I've talk Fred into seeing you tonight for his hehehe his maintenance." giggled Blu.

"Uncle Bluey what is maintenance?" Shadow asked,\ looking up from his cards.

The room went deadly quite as Mike blushed, Foxy whistled and Blu's red cheeks lit up.

"I'm sure Bonnie or Mike will tell you when you're older." said Blu smiling.

"BLU! Don't tell him that!" Snapped Mike "You're giving him the wrong idea. Shadow maintenance is when I look over your software and your hardware..."

Both Foxy and Blu tried to cover up their mouths as they broke out into giggles.

"And make sure everything is working right." said Mike a little louder as he turned to Jeremy who was also trying not to laugh "Alright Jeremy you can take my shift tomorrow."

"Thanks Mike, I'll owe you one." said Jeremy as he rushed back to the security room to get ready for the evening lock down.

"Right, Blu, tell Fred to come and see me later tonight ok? Foxy, I'm going out first to get a few bits for tonight to keep me going, so I'll sort you out when I get back. Shadow, I'm going to the shops, want to come with me? Or stay with uncle Blu?"

"I'll stay here, uncle Blu said he'll teach me to cheat at poker." said Shadow as he tried to shuffle the cards.

Blu ducked his head when Mike sent him a glare that clearly said "Don't you fucking dare."

It was well past midnight and Fred was still trying to work up the nerve to go and see Mike. He had gone into the men's toilet and washed and brushed his fur, fixed his bow tie and hat and looked in the mirror.

"I'm a strong, handsome, bear. All I have to say is "Mike, will you please give me maintenance? Especially around the back?" Oh pizza pies, I can't do it! NO! I can! Mike is a nice guy, he'll understand... he won't laugh at me. He likes me... and I really like him. Ok! I'm going to do it!"

The door swung open and Blu stormed in and grabbed Fred's paw. "I knew you would try hiding from this! You're not getting out of this tonight, not after all the chats we've had and the tips I've given you!"

"But... but... he's still in there with Foxy." said Fred as he held on to his hat as Blu dragged him towards Mike's office.

"Then watch and take notes then, but you're going in there after Foxy is done! Hell, try and get in there before he starts would be better. Now, I'm heading back to the living room, Bonnie wants me to help him teach Shadow and BB more about guitars, so I'll see you later and remember I want details." said Blu as he headed back down the hallway.

Fred felt his knee joints weakening and his pump going into overdrive as he slowly walked towards Mike's office. He could hear Foxy's deep voice and Mike's lighter one, despite the fact they were both speaking in low voices. He pushed the door open slightly and peered into the crack. Mike was sitting on his obviation bed, his shirt undone, showing off his chest and hard nipples. Foxy was looming over him, his hand fixed, his muzzle, pulled back in to a seductive smile.

"So, what makes ya think ye are worth of being me ship's doctor?" Foxy asked as he cupped Mike's face with his hand.

"Well, I am qualified also I'm sure Captain Bonnie would be more then happy for me to join his crew, unless you got some sort of incentive to keep me here?"

Foxy growled as he licked Mike's neck and wrapped his arm around Mike waist, pulling his body closer to his. "Ye make a good point me lad, but ya see... once ye are a member of me crew, you stay a member of me crew, I'm sure I'm making me point." said Foxy's his erected cock pressing hard against Mike clothed one.

"Got to say captain, it certainly looks like a big point, but do you have the skill to back it up?"

Foxy growled and used his hook to rip Mike's pant's open "More than enough lad, I hope you're ready to walk with a limp for a few days, because I'm going to make my point VERY clear!"

Mike groaned as he lifted his hips and helped Foxy remove his pants and underwear. "Would my captain show me a little mercy and at least put some lube on?" Mike asked holding up a small tube.

"By all rights I should be making your traitorous mouth do the work, but I'm too eager to make me point, so use the lube lad and be quick about it, before I change me mind."

Mike used more than a generous amount and rubbed it all over Foxy's cock, enjoying the grunts and moans from the pirate animatronic. Foxy then pushed him down so he was laying on his back, as the animatronic pulled his legs up and rested them on his shoulders, leaving his rear exposed. Foxy pulled one of his rear cheeks aside as he tried to line up his cock with Mike's entrance. Mike bit into his lip as he felt Foxy press against him, even with the lube, this was going to hurt as Foxy was quite well built and he hadn't had time to stretch himself.

"Don't be so nervous lad. Becoming tense will only make this booty harder to break in too." Foxy chuckled as he licked Mike's cheek.

"Sorry about that Captain, but your point is rather a big one." Mike moaned as the large head pushed it's way in. Foxy went slow not wanting to hurt Mike or cause him an injury. To distract him, he leant down and licked and nipped Mike's nipples and belly button. He used the side of his hook to gently rub Mike's side to help him relax as he pushed himself further in. Mike moaned as he pushed his hips up to meet Foxy's cock, his insides protesting at the invasion, but enjoying it as well, his own cock pressing into his belly demanding attention. He went to touch himself, but Foxy growled.

"Don't ye dare! I ain't given ya permission yet."

"But Captain..." Mike moaned as Foxy thrust in to him, the fox animatronic laughing darkly as he watched him wiggle beneath him.

"That's be it lad, moan for your captain, beg me for release and I may be merciful."

"Captain, wonderful, merciful captain, have pity." Mike begged as Foxy's movements got faster, now and again pressing against his prostate, making his body hot and tingly all over. Foxy roared with laughter as he pounded Mike's rear watching Mike's cock bounced against his fur and Mike's skin. Mike was digging his hands into the bed beneath him, panting for breath as the bed groaned in protest of their actions. Foxy's pump was going at a steady rate though his hard drive was spinning, trying to send the message to release his fluids but Foxy kept holding it back. He wanted Mike to be a quivering mess before he gave him his reward. Mike was in pain and it was starting to not be the good kind, his cock was aching, his back felt as if it was being jarred out of place.

"Captain... Foxy... please! This is too much! I need release... I need..."

"Tell me how much Mike, beg me once more and I'll reward ye with me fluid."

"Foxy! PLEASE! I need to cum now! I want your fluids swimming inside of me!"

Foxy purred as he leaned down to Mike's face and whispered before kissing him deeply "Good boy Mike."

He released, his endoskeleton shaking at the rush of his fluids pumped themselves to to Mike's rear. Mike screamed into Foxy's mouth, muffling the sound as his cock released his own load over him and Foxy. Foxy leaned heavily on top of Mike, Mike's arms loosely around his shoulders, their tongues still twisting lazily around each other before they broke apart so Mike could breath.

"That... that was good... thanks Captain." Mike breathed heavily as he tried to sit up as Foxy pulled out of him, cum leaking down his thighs.

"Glad I've proven me point lad, ye belong to me crew, come back to the cove with me and I'm sure Mangle will be happy to see to ya." said Foxy as he handed Mike his pants.

"Tempting offer Captain, but I'm expecting Fred in a little while for some long over due maintenance." said Mike as he struggled to get his clothes on with his shaky hands.

"Oh? Do you mean maintenance? Or Maintenance?" said Foxy jiggling his eyebrow.

"Just maintenance Foxy! I wouldn't dream of touching Fred like that. Goldie has made it quite clear that I am not to touch Fred like that. Also with the way things are between Goldie and Freddy right now, I don't want to add more oil to that fire."

"Smart move lad. Best not to rock the boat any further than it is, otherwise it might sink us all into Davy Jones' locker."

Outside the office, Fred covered his mouth with his paws to hold back his sniffles and cries as oil leaked alarming fast from his optics, his body shaking as his pump kept stalling tightly. He slowly staggered down the dark hall way, still trying to regain his composer as he sobbed.

-Line Break-

Goldie sat in his room, his head was killing him, as he buried it in his paws. He knew something was wrong, but nothing in his internal searches came up with anything. He couldn't remember names, dates, even sometimes the order of events that had taken place. He had gone on to the shop floor this morning, more than ready to perform his usual duet with Spring only for Freddy to remind him that he hadn't performed in front of children for years. Then he went to talk to the security guard and some teenager was sitting there messing around with the buttons. He dragged the brat out and was about to boot him out the store when the manager had come running up to him, demanding that he let Jeremy go and asked what the hell he was playing at, attacking a guard during the day? No sooner had the manager mentioned Jeremy's name, he remembered Jeremy and when he joined the staff. Freddy was worried about him, he could tell and the one thing he hated more than anything was making his Honey bear worried. He honestly didn't know what was wrong, as far as he was concerned, he was fine. He felt great, all systems go, everything functioning. Wasn't it? Maybe he should ask Father to have a look at him, he didn't trust...damn it! What was that boy's name...Matt? Mark? Markiplier? Something like that. Anyway, he'd call Father in the morning with his concerns, he might need a serious De-Frag or some new RAM or something. Suddenly his light went out. Goldie frowned as he climbed onto the table to look at the light bulb. It hadn't blown, so that meant that the breaker switch might have gone, that meant no power, which meant that the security guard couldn't shut the doors against them. He chuckled. He'd sort out the lights later, he wanted to get the guard before anyone else did, the stupid human was probably wetting himself now. The dark corridors didn't bother Goldie as he walked down them. He frowned as he turned around, looking left and right, this wasn't right. He should have passed the party rooms by now, but instead he had just passed the staff locker room which was on the other side... wasn't it? He strained his ears, hoping to hear something familiar, Net's music box or Chica making a racket in the kitchen but it was silent.

In the living room, Shadow sat on Bonnie's lap, crying at the deep darkness of the room, as Mike had not given him night vision like papa Bonnie. Bonnie cuddled Shadow and stroked his fur.

"It's alright son, its probably a power cut or something, the lights will be on again soon." said Bonnie slightly rocking Shadow in his arms.

"No Bonnie this is wrong." said Blu as he patted BB on the back, who was also on the verge of crying "The back up generator should have kicked in by now."

"Your right." said Freddy as he stood up "Blu you come with me to check the breaker switch and everything, Bonnie you stay here with BB and Shadow. If we see any of the others we'll tell them to come here."

"What about Mike?" Bonnie asked in concern.

"Mike is in his office with Fred. They should be fine." said Blu as he followed Freddy out of the room.

Mike was working on his computer when the power went out. He cursed loudly, praying that his work would still be there when the backup generator came on line. He waited, allowing his eyes get used to the dark, but still the generator didn't come on. Using his hands to guide him across the room, Mike looked though the work bench and found his touch. He'd have to go and check it out himself, as the dark wouldn't bother the animatronics, since they all have night vision. It was bound to be something stupid.

Goldie tried to retrace his steps, but he felt as if he was walking around in circles. He needed to get back to the main stage quickly, otherwise he wouldn't get a space next to the new animatronic, a really cute bear with a nice round behind. He giggled to himself as he thought about Freddy and how cute he was, especially his nose when it went beep. He hoped Springtrap and his brother, Bonnie hadn't taken up all the room. Then he heard footsteps, Heavy ones, walking slowly towards him. He turned to see Springtrap walking towards him, his head jerking, his eyes black and menacing.

 **"Hey Springtrap, not ready to go in to re-change yet? Has Freddy?"**

 _"Murderer"_ came a deep, unearthly hiss from Springtrap as he walked up to Goldie.

 **"What? Spring what's wrong?"**

 _"You fucking murdered me bear! I didn't do anything and you murdered me!"_

 **"That voice..."**

Springtrap grabbed Goldie around the neck and started to squeeze tightly. " _You killed me bear! You killed me and damned me! Now I'm returning the favor!"_

Goldie struggled with all of his might, as he looked down at Springtrap, whose mouth was wide open, and he could see the ghostly face of a man looking back at him.

To Be Continued...

Chapter Four: Ghosts and a plan

B/N 2: Gotta love those cliff hangers, am i right?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

To Fix What Has Been Broken

By, End of Grace

A/N: So many Favs and Kudos, you guys are amazing and thank you so much for reviewing! It means a great deal to me to hear what you guys think, so please keep it up. Of course a really big thank you goes to Speedox12 for beta reading this chapter!

B/N: To fix what has been broken. But what has been broken? Animitronics, trusts, relationships? Perhaps maybe them all. Well, we can try to fix all these things, but for now, lets focus on these...

-Line Break-

Chapter 4: Ghosts and a Plan

Goldie tried to kick and punch Springtrap or whoever was controlling Springtrap away. He kicked Spring as hard as he could in the chest, making the robotic rabbit drop him, he fell to the ground with a hard thump and scrambled to his feet. Yet Springtrap was already behind him and was about to grab him again, but he ducked as he turned and threw a punch just barely catching him on the chin. Spring pushed him against the wall and once again wrapped his paws around his neck, hoisting him up from the ground. All his warning lights were flashing as Springtrap's grip on his neck grew tighter, crushing his endoskeleton and wires, snapping under the pressure. Then there was a crack and he gurgled out a cry as his voice box was broken.

 _"That's it! Cry out in pain! Just like I did!"_ The voice hissed happily enjoying Goldie's struggles.

"What the fuck? SPRINGTRAP! PUT HIM DOWN!" snapped Mike as he came running up to them.

 _"Keep away Schmidt! This bear is dangerous to humans! I'm taking him out!"_ said the voice within Springtrap as he held out his hand to stop him from coming any closer.

"What are you on about? A danger to humans? He's just full of empty threats! He's never meant it!" argued Mike looking at Goldie with concern as his neck sparked causing his head to jerk violently.

Springtrap's dark eyes seemed to glare into Mike's soul as anger oil trickled down his face. _"You weren't there! He laughed as I chocked on my own blood. He stood and watched me die inside of his friend, killing him too, and he just stood there laughing!"_

Springtrap or whoever was in charge of his body was turned back to Goldie and continued to throttle him as the lights switched back on. _"What? NO! They're not meant to come back on!"_

Mike took the chance while what ever was in Springtrap was confused and quickly slammed his free roaming button, causing him to freeze in place.

 _"NO! Not when I was so close! How am I ever going to rest in peace with this bear still functioning!"_

"I don't know who the hell you are! But get the fuck out of Springtrap! He's had to deal with enough shit without... whatever the fuck you are!" snapped Mike as he used his strength to pull apart Springtrap's fingers, loosening their hold on Goldie. Once he was loose enough Mike lifted Goldie with some difficulty to the floor, examining his neck. "Shit, your whole neck is barely holding up and your voice box is fucked, no oil pipes have been broken which is a relief but those wires are going to need replacing!"

 _"Don't even think of repairing him Schmidt! He's evil!"_

"Then what the hell are you then? And where is Springtrap?" said Mike, looking up at the animatronic.

 _"Fine! I'll let the rabbit do the talking! But don't say I didn't warn you!"_ Springtrap's eyes closed for a few moments and the opened again to his green optics as he stared hopelessly around. "Oh... hi Mike... what are you... OH NO! GOLDIE!"

He went to go down on his knees and help Mike but he couldn't move. "Mike! I can't move!"

"I turned your free roaming off Spring! You were trying to kill Goldie!"

"No I wasn't! It was Dell! He's mad at Goldie for what happened. He promised me he was only going to punish him not kill him."

"Who the FUCK is Dell? You know, never mind! Just help me get Goldie into my office!" said Mike as he restarted Springtrap's free roaming and the large gold rabbit picked up his old friend.

They had barely gone up the corridor before Freddy and Blu called out to them. "Mike! Someone turned the power off and... GOLDIE! What happened? Are we under attack?" shouted Freddy as he ran up to Springtrap.

"No, we're not under attack, but something is going on and it has something too do with Goldie, but right now I need to get him to my office to fix him up! Blu can you go and let everyone know what happened and to stay away from the office until one of us comes out!" ordered Mike.

"Will do Mike" said Blu as he ran in the opposite direction. Freddy ran a little ahead, opening Mike's office door for Springtrap and Mike, the hovered around the bed as Mike went to work. Mike placed a brace on Goldie's neck to hold it up in place as he tried to fix the his endoskeleton and replace his voice box. Springtrap curled up in the corner, his arms around his legs as he muttered to himself or to whoever was inside of him. After a few hours Mike let out a sigh of relief and sat down heavily on his seat as Freddy looked at him anxiously.

"I've put him in to sleep mode for now Freddy. I've replaced his voice box and have stabilized his neck, but the endoskeleton is quite weak, I might have to replace it, but for now he's fine as long as he doesn't move it around too much."

"Thank you Mike. When you get a moment, would you mind giving him a full check up? His memory is,... I don't know how to explain it,... but he seems to have a glitch."

"I'll check it out later when I come back for my morning shift if you don't mind? But are you sure you're alright with me doing it? You know Goldie doesn't like anyone but Mr. McBear touching him."

"It's fine, but what I want to know is, what happened to him? And what has this got to do with Springtrap?" asked Freddy as he looked over at the crouched golden bunny.

"No idea. Though recently it seems as if someone else has been in control of Springtrap... someone he calls Dell... mean anything to you?"

Freddy leaned his head to the side, a telltale sign that he was searching his memory bank as Mike tapped his fingers as he waited.

"Dell... Dell... Do you mean Dell Conagher? He's the only Dell I have in my memory and he was the security guard when... the murders happened." said Freddy his eyes going black as he looked at Springtrap, who got to his feet and looked firmly at Mike.

"Dell is not the bad guy Mike! I 's just mad... I mean mad as in angry at Goldie."

"Well, that's all very well and good Spring, but he really shouldn't be haunting you if he is mad at Goldie unless... Springtrap, did you do a virus scan since you came here?"

Springtrap nodded "Yes, lots of times, I kept hoping that one of the scans would get rid of him, but it never did. After a while, he and I got to talking, he's really good with kids and doesn't want to hurt them, he just hates Goldie!"

"But why?" Freddy asked "What did Goldie ever do to him?"

Springtrap looked very worried and started to sway on his feet and twist his paws together. Mike had a bad feeling as he thought back to what he had overheard in the bathroom the other night. He stood up and picked up a connection cable and placed it into Springtrap's ear and the other into his computer.

"What are you doing Mike?" Freddy asked as he looked from Mike to Springtrap who simply shrugged.

"If this Dell guy is still inside Springtrap, he must be hiding in some sort of encryption code or program" said Mike as the screen filled with zeros, ones and symbols that went over the animatronics heads as they watched Mike in amazement as he typed away with his eyes glued to the screen.

Suddenly the screen flickered and became distorted as the image of a man appeared in almost pixel form. " _..midt... can you hear me Schmidt_?" came a jumbled sound from the computer.

"Yes, I can hear you, am I talking to a Mr. Dell Conagher?" Mike asked, feeling a little silly for speaking into his monitor.

 _"The same. Please to meet a fellow guard and thanks for saving me and Springtrap from that hell hole. It was driving us both nuts."_

"Hell is what you deserve for what you and your brother have done!" growled Freddy his eyes glowing with malice "Didn't you do enough to Goldie back then with out wanting to kill him now?"

"Freddy... please... its not what you think..." started Springtrap, but he stopped when Freddy turned and glared at him. The image of Dell closed its eyes for a few seconds before sighing.

 _"Believe me when I say I'm deeply sorry for what my brother did. When I was called in by the police and told to speak to him... hell I didn't know what to think... but sure as hell I wasn't prepared for that."_

"Wait... your saying you had nothing to do with it?" said Mike looking slightly stunned.

 _"Cause I had nothing to do with it! I ain't a monster. I like kids, I would never hurt them, do you really think I'd be a guard for almost fifteen years if I didn't?"_

"Then how can you explain the disappearance of those missing children? Surely you must have noticed?" said Freddy crossing his arms.

 _"My brother had disabled the camera in the supply room, I had no idea what was going on in there, to that I swear. I knew that "Goldie" was acting a bit weird, but didn't think too much about it cause of the parties that were going on. I had to watch all the main areas where the kids are during those parties, so it's hard to keep track of one or two kids that suddenly go off camera. Besides, I saw "Goldie" with them so why would I think anything bad was going to happen!"_

"He is right about that." said Mike "It's hard to check the backstage area when you got to keep your main focus on the kids. You can only spare a few seconds every five or ten minutes to look at them before going back to the main area. His brother would have known this and take advantage of it."

 _"The police questioned me a lot that day too. My Brother had even insisted that I wasn't a part of it and in the end the police believed me. I was a bundle of nerves and was in a state of shock. So the cops gave me a drug to help calm me down, but warned me it would make me sleepy and could cause me to see things if I weren't careful. I took my shift after quickly filling in Mr. McBear... though I don't think he was really listening... he was in shock too... couldn't blame him. So I sat in the office, looking at cameras, you guys were asleep like normal only Goldie was missing!"_

"But... but that's impossible... he was beside me as we went into sleep mode..." said Freddy as he looked at Springtrap and then the screen.

 _"At first it was just odd noises, a childish laughter, then his deep, sinister one and other weird stuff. Then he kept randomly appearing in the office, screaming at me, making me jump. It was late into my shift and I was a wreck! I was so bad I took double the tablets I should have taken."_

"That's when you believed that it was the ghosts of the children trying to get you, not Goldie, it was also the reason why you ended up in Springtrap right?"

 _"Goldie had chased me out of the office and was scaring me around the pizzeria. I thought I had to hide and the only place I would get any piece would be if I was an animatronic. I found Springtrap out the back and used a crank to move his skeleton out of the way so I could slip in. I heard Goldie coming and must have knocked the crank out because the next thing I knew was searing pain. Sharp metal spearing its way though my flesh as my body became crushed under the weight of the endoskeleton. I saw Goldie standing over me though Springtrap's mouth as I tried to scream for help, but he just stood there as I bled to death..._ _ **Laughing!**_ _I blacked out after that, I assumed I was dead and was simply in limbo, when everything around me shook and rattled. Lights flashed and numbers seemed to whizzed pass me as two bright orbs opened and I was able to look outside. I was still in the pizzeria... but it was run down and deserted. I wanted to leave, but my body refused to do what I wanted. It wasn't until Springtrap looked in a mirror that I realized I was still trapped inside of him."_

Silence came over the office for a while as the two animatronics and man took everything in and tried to make sense of it all when Freddy started to shake as a deep growl came from his voice box. He stomped over to Goldie and started to shake him hard.

"WAKE UP! You miserable lump of rotting fur! Wake up!" snapped Freddy hitting Goldie across the face.

"Wait Freddy! Let me do it!" said Mike as he jumped up to save Goldie from Freddy's wrath. If the bear kept shaking the golden one like that, all the work he had just done would have gone down the tubes. He reached in and flicked a switch and tugged on a wire, that snapped Goldie out of his sleep mode. The gold bear stared up at them, confused, as he tried to speak, his voice box screeched.

"Easy Goldie." said Mike as he helped him up "I've only just replace your voice box. Try whispering first until I can adjust it."

 **"You're not meant to touch me boy!"** Goldie hissed as he glared at Mike, shaking his fist, **"You probably did more damage!"**

Freddy growled and grabbed Goldie's nose and forced him to look back at him. "Goldie! You have bigger problems than who repaired you! Springtrap is being haunted by the ghost of Dell Conagher, who is claiming you murdered him!" Freddy leaned in so their noses were touching, his eyes black as he spoke deep and menacingly. "Did you murder him Goldie? Don't lie to me!"

Goldie's eyes darted to left to right, trying not to meet Freddy's, when his eyes fell onto the computer screen he let out a squeaky call that would not have even frightened a kitten. Freddy let out his own screech, that had Mike placing his hands over his ears and Freddy gripped Goldie's nose tighter to get his attention.

Goldie sighed but looked down as he spoke in a soft voice

 **"He had to be working with his brother... there was no way he could have done it all on his own..."**

"The brother confessed to his actions and the police were convinced that he had nothing to do with it as did Mr. McBear. Did you have any proof to prove that he was involved?" Freddy snapped.

 **"... no"** said Goldie **"But it was..."**

Freddy screeched again, loud and angry as he shook Goldie violently "You murdered him! YOU HAD NOT PROOF! You murdered HIM and YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"I thought Father would simply reactivate Springtrap... I didn't know... I didn't think..." cried Goldie. Freddy pushed him back onto the bed and turned his back on him.

"I don't want anything to do with you Goldie! Once Mike or Father fix you, you stay away from me... and the others!" and with that Freddy stormed out of Mike's office ignoring the sobs of his mate. Mike looked at Goldie and then Springtrap unsure as to what to do. Springtrap shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, he didn't know what to do either. Mike stepped up to Goldie and placed his hand gently onto his back.

"Goldie...I..."

 **"I did it for him! I did it for all of them... he was... he would have..."** Goldie muttered, his fur filled with his oily tears, his body was shaking.

"Goldie, I'm going to turn on your sleep mode, I think that would be for the best."

Goldie said nothing as he leant forward, allowing Mike to reach in and switched his sleeping mode on, catching the bear as he slumped forward and then gently laid him back down.

"Well, after all the crazy shit I've been through with you guys I thought I had seen it all. But this really takes the cake." Mike muttered as he turned to Springtrap and the computer screen that held Dell. "Spring... you're another victim in all this... how do you feel about this... do you want to beat Goldie up too? I wouldn't blame you if you did, hell, I'll gladly cause his servos to lock so you could."

Springtrap rubbed his paws together and looked sadly at his oldest friend "I know what he did is wrong Mike, but after what Billy did to him, I can't blame him for wanting to protect us. Besides, I don't think I could punish him more then what Freddy has."

Mike nodded as he looked at the computer screen "So what are we going to do about you Dell? I mean... do we get a priest or something?"

 _"Hell if I know kid! I don't want no trouble just as long as that bear stays the hell away from me, and Springtrap... give a guy a bit of warning before you and your boyfriend decided to put a dent in Mike's examining table."_

Mike felt his own cheek flush as he looked at Springtrap who looked horrified as he gaped openly at the screen.

"You saw? That's private!"

 _"Well, it's not like you gave me any warning!"_ snapped Dell _"Though I guess I should be grateful that you were on top, don't think I could handle being on the bottom."_

"Be quiet!"

 _"I'm surprised that poor guy could even stand after what you did to him, honestly, I know you're a rabbit and all, but you rode him like..."_

"SHUT UP" snapped Springtrap as he shook the screen, making the picture wobble as Dell laughed out loud.

 _"Sorry Springtrap, but like I said, give me a warning sign before you do anything more with your boyfriend and I promise not to tease."_

Springtrap nodded as he stepped back so Mike could get to his computer.

"Ok, embarrassing Springtrap aside, what do you want to do Dell? Do you want to stay in the computer or go back into Springtrap?"

 _"I ain't got much choice in the matter, from inside here I have a connection that is tied to me that links to Springtrap. Once you unhook Springtrap from this computer thing, I'll be right back there inside of him, whether I want to or not. Though I got to admit I don't mind it too much since I get to protect kids again"_

"Ok... I've got to talk to Mr. McBear about all this and see what he and Thomas say. Goldie is Mr. McBear's first animatronic so I think he gets the final say on any punishment. Then we'll see about getting you exorcised though until then try and not come out too much unless you have too ok?"

 _"Roger that! And Schmidt... thanks. It's been nice to talk to another human being."_ smiled Dell as he disappeared from the screen as Mike unhooked Springtrap from the computer.

"What do you think I should do Mike?" Springtrap asked.

"Well, talk to Freddy and see what he tells the others first, if he tells them anything at all and then it is up to you what you do concerning Goldie."

"No... I meant... I meant about Tom"

Mike groaned as he pinched the top of his nose, he did not have enough coffee or enough sleep to handle this. "I think it's best to tell him Springtrap. He'll won't be too happy knowing about Dell but he won't blame it on you."

Springtrap looked down on the ground, his ears flopping down as he fidgeted on the spot as Mike sighed "Or, since I'm going to see him tomorrow, I could talk to him for you."

Springtrap instantly beamed, ears wiggling happily "Thank you Mike! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, you better go and check on the others, and if you see Fred, tell him we'll have to reschedule his maintenance for another time?"

"Sure thing Mike." said Springtrap as he opened the door to leave "Oh... and um... Mike? I used all the lube in the first aid box under the sink... bye!"

Mike blinked as he looked at the retreating animatronic before flopping down into his chair and groaned. Morning seriously could not come quick enough.

-Line Break-

Mike had texted Tom to arrange a meeting with him and his father for about midday, so he could at least get a few hours sleep before meeting with them and explaining everything. Thankfully Shadow was too worn out to fight about staying at the pizzeria or ask any questions about Mike's anxious mood.

"He was really afraid Mike." said Bonnie as he watched Mike place Shadow into his backpack. "He needs night vision."

"I'll work on it Bonnie, but at the moment there isn't one available in his size. Push comes to shove, I'll make it by hand when I get a spare moment, but I just don't have the time right now."

He said goodbye to everyone, but Fred and Freddy, he could only guess that Fred was trying to comfort his "momma" bear, as he walked back to his apartment. He tucked in Shadow, making sure his charging cable was in place before pulling up his small quilt and climbing into bed himself. He woke up with a half hour to get ready and quickly showered before scribbling a note to let Shadow know where he was once he awoke from recharge before heading down to Mr. McBear's apartment. The older McBear smiled as he let Mike in, Thomas was already there in his smart suit, looking very out of place in the homely living room.

"Hey Tom, sorry to call you out like this, but we have a serious problem... problems." said Mike as he shook Thomas' hand.

"It must be if you want to discuss it with my father as well." said Tom as the older McBear came in with tea and biscuits.

"So Mike, what's so important that you have called this meeting?" Mr. McBear asked as they all took a seat.

Mike sighed loudly as he started from the beginning about how he found Chi's feather and speaking to Mario about Ed.

"We need to have more proof than a single feather Mike." said Thomas "The police won't check his home without it."

"True... but what if the police didn't check his home... what if we..." Mike explained his plan and as he spoke he watched Thomas and Mr. McBear's faces. Their grins turning meaner as he went on.

"I have to say Mike, I don't think even my cut throat executives could come up with a plan that good. If it all goes to plan will have Chi back, one behind bars and the other one by the balls." smirked Thomas as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah... sadly that's not all I got to tell you... it's about Goldie... and Springtrap."

Both McBear's sat up straight and looked concerned as Mike went in to detail about what happened that night. Both went pale as Mike talked about Goldie scaring Dell into Springtrap's body, ultimately killing them both.

"So... your saying Springtrap... is haunted?" said Thomas, looking almost sick as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah... Dell stays dormant most of the time inside of Springtrap unless he sees a kid in danger or needs to talk to Springtrap or me. So you don't have to worry too much." said Mike, lying in the hope it would comfort the slightly older male.

"You say that Goldie's memory is playing up? How long has it been doing that?" Mr. McBear asked his chin resting on the back of his hands.

"Since more or less when Springtrap came back." said Mike, slightly confused by his question.

"That might explain it. The pressure on his processor about getting caught was getting to him, more than likely over powering his memory chip and RAM. Now that everything is out in the open, he should be fine now, if not... well he is an old bear... they do say the memory is the first to go."

"Dad please! He's not human!" snapped Thomas angrily, running his hand though his hair.

"He might as well as be. After all, that is how he learnt things, by watching all of us." said Mr McBear in a soft voice. "Goldie was very simple and basic when he was first built. He followed orders without question and had no emotions at all. It was only from watching people interact and how they cared for one another that Goldie started to build up his own personality. When he started to act on his own, I looked at his programs and found they were expanding with all the input he was gathering. At first it bothered me, but as time went on I realized that Goldie was, in a sense alive, with his own personality and feelings. He had a good grasp on humor and affection when I built Freddy and I think, though caring for Freddy the way that he did, he learnt other things as well, like jealously and love. That is why I copied his programs into the other animatronics, so they would have those emotions from the start, that in turn helped them gain the personalities they now have. Would you have believed I had wanted Net in the kitchen instead of Chica? That Balloon Boy was originally a token counter for the children called Tommy Token? But Net told me he hates getting dirty and the kitchen smelled bad while Balloon Boy... well, I think you know why he changed. Toy Bonnie was meant to be a girlfriend for Bonnie,... but I felt it was wrong making most of the Toys girls so at the last minute made "her" a him, but he still has some feminine traits." Mr. McBear got to his feet and wandered over to his side board and looked over the various photographs he had there of the animatronics. "They are my children... including Goldie and although I am not happy with what he has done, I forgive him. Mike, you have my permission to do what you can to help Goldie, if he gives you any trouble then I will step in, but concerning your plan for Chi... I will leave that in yours and Thomas' hands, I think I would be more of a hindrance then of any help."

Tom and Mike said goodbye to the Mr. McBear as they went to Mike's apartment, so Mike could get ready for work as Tom offered to take him in as well as check up on Springtrap for himself.

"Mike... um..." Tom rubbed his neck "Springtrap... or Dell... they didn't mention anything did they? About Me and Springtrap being... you know..."

"Tom, what you do with Springtrap is your business, not mine, but could you make sure you bring some spare lube with you? That stuff is for the costumers after all." Mike smirked and laughed at Thomas's bright red face.

-Line Break-

It was actually a quiet afternoon at the pizzeria, there weren't any parties booked until well after the schools got out, so it was mainly moms with their toddlers and young children. These were the ones that adored Captain Foxy and First mate Mangle's stories, they could sit there for ages listening and watching them perform, much to Foxy's and Mangle's joy too. Shadow quickly jumped out of his bag and joined BB who had sat down with the children to listen to Foxy's story. The band was taking a break and were playing with the children, though Freddy and Fred were standing at the very back of the stage having what seemed to be a heated conversation.

"I told you I have no problem with it but..."

"You might be alright about it, but papa isn't! And he's the one that is making the threats!"

"He worried about you as am I. We do not want you to rush this just because you have been locked up for so long"

"Mama, I'm older than he is and he is having sex almost every night! Now I need you to tell Mike..."

"Tell me what?" Mike asked as he walked up the stage stairs and came towards them. Fred's red cheeks lit up and he looked to the floor instead of looking at Mike.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our maintenance appointment Fred, something's came up, hopefully I'll get a chance tomorrow night"

"Can't we do it now?" Fred asked "It's so quiet, no one would miss me and Freddy doesn't mind... Do you Freddy."

Freddy frowned and let out a small growl, but Fred didn't back down and clenched his fists. Mike didn't want the bears to fight out in the open, quickly place a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Sorry Fred, but I'll be to busy today trying to sort out Goldie and of course dealing with any injured kids. Tomorrow, I promise, I'll give you the full works."

The was the sound of a bulb popping as Fred's cheeks had glowed brightly before going out. Fred quickly nodded as he excused himself and ran off the stage to go and get new bulbs for his cheeks.

"Is he ok?" Mike asked as he watched Fred run out the back while Freddy shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know whether you're trying to be helpful or cruel to that poor cub." Freddy muttered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So, have you spoken to Father? What did he say abut Goldie?"

"He thinks it might have been the pressure of keeping his secret that may have caused him to start losing his memory, now that the secret is out, he might go back to normal, but he has given me permission to have a look in to Goldie's software and hardware if that isn't the case." said Mike as he rubbed the back of his neck "Are you ok Freddy? I mean about... well all of last night..."

"I'm... not sure what to feel." said Freddy as he folded his arms "I would have never of guessed that Goldie had done something so cruel, but then I don't think he was truly in his right mind then anyway, because of what happened... it must have been awful for him, but that is no excuse to commit murder. I have told the others... they don't know how to feel about it, but have agreed to stay away from Goldie until I say otherwise."

"And when Goldie is back on line?"

"During the day he may continue with his patrols of the back area but other then that he is to be confined to his room until he proves he can be trusted again."

"Well, your the boss Freddy, its your call. If there is anything I can do to help, even if its just to chat, come and see me in my office."

Freddy reached up and touched his top hat, the folded blueprint of Shadow Freddy were still beneath it, as he reached out and cupped Mike's face with his paw.

"Thank you Mike, for everything, maybe I'll take you up on your offer and have some maintenance done."

Mike stumbled back slightly, his face red, praying he was misreading the situation and that Freddy hadn't just come on too him.

"Um... sure... what ever you need." said Mike as he went to walk away but turned back "Oh, by the way, do you know where Goldie keeps his copy of the pizzeria's books?"

"Yes, why? Do you need them?"

"Well more like Tom needs them...and you guys tonight." said Mike as he quickly filled Freddy in on the plan. Freddy chuckled deeply and Mike felt a small chill down his spine, remembering how back in the days when he first started how that laugh use to almost make him wet his pants.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that I'll have the books and everyone ready for tonight, I'm sure Chica will be pleased."

"MIKE!"

Freddy and Mike turned to see Emily running towards them, looking rather frantic.

"A little boy has cut both his knees open. You need to come quick."

"Ok" said Mike as he jumped off of the stage "Shadow! Go and grab the first aid kit!"

"Okay!" said the small Bunny as he ran from the small group of children to get the first aid box.

-Line Break-

"Seriously Stevie, the pizzeria floor is not to be skidded or to slid on, thanks to you I must have used a month's supply of plasters already." said Mike kindly but firmly as he placed the large plaster over the boy's knee.

"Sorry Doctor Mike." said the boy meekly.

"What sticker do you want this time Stevie?" Shadow asked "Your still missing a few."

"I'll have Foxy please!" Shadow got the sticker and handed it to the boy who quickly placed it in side his pocket to take home with the others. "I'm going to get Toy Bonnie next time."

"Well lets hope there isn't a next time.0" said Mike as he placed the plasters and antiseptic away. "Tell you what, you don't get hurt next time your here and I'll let you have two stickers."

"YAY!" the boy shouted as he got to his feet and hugged Shadow "You make sure he remembers ok Shadow."

"Yep."

"Stevie your mom is waiting for you by the counter." said Emily as she pointed to his mum.

"Ok, bye, see you soon." said Stevie as he ran to his mother.

Shadow took the first aid box off of Mike. "I'll go put this away and then can I play with papa and uncle Bluey?" Shadow asked as he looked up hopefully at Mike.

"Sure, but only if their not playing for the kids, if they are you are not to disturb them and go and sit by Foxy's Cove alright?"

Shadow nodded and quickly ran off ignoring Mike's call for him not to run on the pizzeria floor. He was humming a little tune his papa had taught him when a man called out to him.

"Excuse me small bunny, but my I have a plaster? I seemed to have given myself a paper cut."

Shadow looked up at the smartly dressed man who sat alone in a booth, his thumb bleeding from his paper cut, as he leant down so that Shadow could see it better.

"Ouch! Do you want me to get my da... doctor Mike to look at it for you?"

"Oh no, its just a paper cut, a simple plaster will do thank you."

"Ok! Your really brave, your not even crying." said Shadow as he took out a plaster from the first aid box and wrapped it around the man's finger. "There you go, all better. Would you like a sticker as well?"

"Yes please." said the man happily. "Your name is Bonnie right?"

"Sort of, I'm Shadow Bonnie Schmidt Bunny, Bonnie is my papa and he plays the guitar in the band."

"And is your mama the yellow chicken?"

"No silly!" Shadow giggled as he pointed to Mike "That's my auntie Chica! My mummy is really my daddy Doctor Mike."

"I see. Your daddy is a really cleaver man... and a handsome one too."

"He is because he's the best daddy in the world and he's mine!" said Shadow happily as the man laughed. "You have been here a lot. Do you really like our pizza?"

"Oh yes and I like the band as well, their really good and I like seeing young people like your daddy in action. He's really good with children." said the man as his mobile rang. "Sorry Shadow I have to take this maybe we can speak again some other time?"

"Sure Mr..."

"Mr. Dahl."

Shadow waved goodbye to the older man and went back to carrying the first aid box back to his daddy's office. Mike had warned him about strangers, but Mr. Dahl was a regular customer and a nice man so that made him ok, at least in Shadow's mind.

Mike was thinking of checking up on Net before he got started on Goldie when he heard a giggle behind him.

"What's so funny Emily?"

"I'm sorry. Its just... normally guys I know don't like kids, they think kids are annoying and a pain, but you're different...you're really good with them."

"Well they're a lot more honest then adults and some times a lot more fun to be around." he smiled at her "So how did your exams go?"

"Huh? How did you...?"

"Well I noticed you weren't around much, so I asked Jeremy and he said you were bogged down with exams."

"Oh! Yeah, I think I did really well, I'm hoping to work in a law firm or something like that once I leave collage."

"Really? If you want some work experience I could always ask my mom for you. It would be good on your CV."

"Wow thanks Mike, that would be wonderful." smiled Emily her cheeks turning slightly pink "Say Mike...are you working tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Well um... My shift is almost over and if you want too... I was wondering... um... would you like too go to the movies with me?

It was like Emily had caused a huge commotion instead of asking him out, the pizzeria went eerily silent and Mike felt the hairs on his neck stand on end the same way they did when he knew the animatronics were after him. He could practically feel Blu's heated gaze and Net seemed to be climbing out of his box.

"Err... um..."

"You see I've got an extra movie ticket to see the new Marvel film but my friend had to back out on me at the last minute and I don't want to go alone... and um..."

"I'd love to go with you Emily." said Mike seeing Net and Blu coming their way "But I have no one to look after Shadow..."

"Oh..." said Emily looking upset and embarrassed as she put a stray hair behind her ear.

"We could look after him for you Mike."

Mike leapt out of his skin and turned to see Freddy standing behind him. "What?"

"Shadow can spend the night here with us and you can go and see that movie. You've been working really hard recently and haven't really had anytime to spend outside of the pizzeria. I think it would do you some good."

Mike spare a glance to look at Blu and Net, both looked shocked and confused, before looking back at Freddy. "Are you sure? He's been a pill lately over taking his evening fuel and taking a recharge nap before coming here most nights."

"BB was the same when he first came on line. I promise Mike, we can handle him, go and have fun with Ms. Monro; Blu, Net lets leave them alone to discuss their date."

Mike looked back at Emily who was blushing even brighter now as the two animatronics glared at her as they followed Freddy. "Well, looks like I've got a bunny sitter. So. Emily I would love to go with you. Should I meet you here or at the cinema?"

"At the cinema is fine. It starts at eight, so you should have plenty of time to get there, I'll wait outside for you." Emily said excitedly, feeling bold as she stood on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek before running back to the counter.

Mike stood there, dazed as he touched his cheek, before making his way to his office not once noticing the shocked stares of the animatronics.

"What virus have you caught Freddy." snapped Blu as he pointed in Emily's direction "Little Miss pain in the mother board has got her talons on our Mikey now and you know what humans are like for sharing!"

"For once I agree with Toy Bonnie, Freddy." said Net softly with a frown on his usually cheery face. "Mike, doesn't need the companionship of another human when he has us."

"Have you two forgotten what David was like when Chi started to act possessive of him and tried to stop him from having normal human interactions? He started to avoid her and then he left her for a human." explained Freddy "I do not want Mike to go out with Ms. Monroe anymore then you do, but it is important that we keep Mike happy and allow him some time with his fellow human beings outside of the shop."

"But what if **she** wants more off of Mike?" Blu asked crossing his arms in annoyance.

Freddy smiled then, his eyes flickering to black, Blu and Net both smiling back "Then we take the appropriate counter measures."

-Line Break-

David was standing around nervously as he helped Mario and a few others clean up. Mike had already gone for the night, leaving his animatronic here, along with a list of things the older animatronics might need or need to do to look after him. He would also be usually out of here by now to, but he had received a call from the CEO asking him for a meeting. An important one concerning him. Was he getting a promotion? Maybe he was getting recognised for his years of service? Or because of how he had managed to bring this store back from the brink? After all it was him that hired Mike in the first place and the one that allowed him to work on the animatronics first. He looked over at the cove and the stage which were both oddly empty.

"Must be using that room that was built for them to rest in." he muttered to himself.

It really annoyed him when he saw that brand new wide screen TV being brought in as well as DVDs, hell they were expensive, what? Wasn't VHS good enough for them? And they were robots! They didn't need a place to rest after work, not like him and the rest of the staff. Sure they got a nice, new staff room with a small TV and snack machines, but it ground his gears that the animatronics got nicer and better stuff. There was a polite knock on the glass door, snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Mr. McBear Junior standing outside, looking every inch the intimidating boss that he was. He quickly rushed over and unlocked the doors, smiling as he let him in and quickly locking the door again.

"David, thank you for seeing me at such short notice, I hope I'm not keeping you from anything?"

"Oh no, not at all, how can I help you sir?" smiled David while thinking about the nice dinner that he had going cold at home.

"Excellent. You and I have some very important matters to discuss. Shall we use your office?"

"Yes sir, this way. Mario! Once your finished with the oven, you can head home for the night." shouted David as he started to make his way to his office only to stop when he noticed Mr. McBear was not following him.

The CEO had stopped by the counter where Mario had come out to yell his reply and had struck up a conversation with him.

"...oh yes, my father is very well thank you, he has asked about you and if you were still working here. Says your the best at making pizzas next to Chica."

"Its nice of him to remember me. I'm glad he's doing well and you too. If there is anything you and your father need..."

"We will let you know. Its wonderful to see you again Mario, but if you will excuse me, I have some business to discuss with your manager."

Mr. McBear finally started to walk with him again and though he was smiling, David could feel a cold chill coming off of the man and he started to worry if he was in trouble. He opened his office door and stepped in, gasping loudly as he saw the animatronics gathered around his desk, all looking at him with cold eyes.

"What are you doing in here? Get..."

The door slammed shut behind him as he jumped and turned to see Mr. McBear lock it and place the key in his breast pocket. He calmly walked around him and nodded his head towards the animatronics.

"Where is BB and Bonnie?" he asked placing his suitcase on the desk.

"They're looking after Shadow while Mike is out." said Freddy his blue eyes fixed on David.

Tom nodded and walked around the desk, stopping to stand in fount of the animatronics called Springtrap, placing his hand on top of his head and rubbing it softly.

"You and I really need to talk after this ok?" Springtrap nodded and swayed slightly as Tom walked around and sat in David's seat and pointed to the vacant chair in fount of him. "Have a seat David."

David slowly sat down in the seat, feeling exposed and nervous, what the hell was going on? "Sir... is there a problem? And why are all the animatronics here?"

"Hmmm? Oh this business concerns them too, but we'll get to that later. David, you have been here many years and have done a... reasonable job of keeping this place going... so thank you."

David frowned in confusion, it didn't seem to him as if he had been thanked "You're welcome... I guess."

"Yes, many years and all that hard work for such little pay, you really should be commended, yet you see, I have this little problem... a couple in fact. Starting with your abusive actions against the animatronics..."

"What? But You said not to fix them! I was only following your instructions."

"Really? Because I remember telling you, you couldn't fix what was broken, in reference to when Mangle got damaged, followed by Net and Balloon Boy. I did not, however, say anything about not taking care of them. Simple things like a wash now and again and allowing them a break are all apart of your contract when you took over from my father as manager. Do you know why I didn't have the animatronics repaired David outside of my personal reasons?"

"Yes sir. Its because the company wasn't making enough money to repair them."

"True, we did have a really bad turn of profits for a time, but unlike this restaurant, the others started to pick up again quite quickly and this is bazaar since this one is the biggest we have. Any ideas why that is David? As your the manager here, I'm sure you have some insight as to why?"

David said nothing, he trembled in his seat, sweat was dripping from his forehead as his hands clutched his pants tightly.

"Alright then, what about after Mike started to fix up the animatronics; you certainly were doing better then. Yet, again the profits didn't quite seem right. I mean even with paying Mike for his services then, you were still making a large enough amount that Mike's extra pay shouldn't have been such a concern. So I spoke to the board and eventually my father about what I should do. You know the usual things came up, cutting corners, getting rid of things and staff, you get the picture. Then my father told me a little secret and gave me a bit of advice as well. Tell me David, do you know who does the books for this pizzeria?"

"Its me sir. I do the books." David breathed heavily as he undid the first two buttons of his shirt.

"Oh? That was not what I was told. Freddy?" asked Tom as Freddy handed him a couple of books that he had been holding. "You might of heard of Golden Freddy and how he was made to retire early. To keep him active, my father installed business and math programs in to him, so that he could monitor the books from out the back by checking the receipts that came in."

David went ghostly pale as he watched the other Freddy place a different stack of books on the table. Tom opened the books and started to look down the columns in a lazy knowing manner. The animatronics didn't really move, but David could see it in their eyes, they were laughing at him. He had been found out! It had started as a few dollars here and there. Just to cover some bills, that was all and he was going to pay it back, but then he got married and they had a kid, schools were expensive. Then there were doctors, holidays, birthdays, repairs to the house, his car... he started mentally trying to add up what he had stolen over the years, but the numbers were starting to scare him and panic was setting in. Tom acted as if he hadn't noticed David's panic attack and continued to mutter to himself.

"Add all this, take away all that and what do we have left. Oh dear, that is a lot, no wonder the profits were down. I hope you have some savings David and don't plan to retire any time soon."

"I don't... I mean I do... savings.. I mean..."

"Because one hundred thousand dollars is a lot of money to pay back on your own. You might have to ask your wife to get a job or three to help you. Though, I suppose I could just hand you over to the police."

"Police..." David was sure he was having a heart attack. Surly he hadn't borrowed that much, he couldn't of done, then again he did send his kids to collage with no student loans... was that it? The room was spinning out of control and bile was coming up from his stomach. Suddenly he was slapped hard across the face, snapping him out of his panic attack as he looked at the blue rabbit who was grinning back at him.

"I would be grateful David, if you didn't faint on me." said Tom as he rested his head on the back of his hands, looking at David with disgust. "My father and Goldie knew that you were taking a few dollars here and there, but said nothing because times were hard and you had a family to support, but then you became greedy. It was also my fault for not caring about looking at the books sooner. Had I brought it up back then, it certainly wouldn't be this high and you would probably be coming out of jail about now."

"Jail?"

"If you go in now you'll come out a very old man... if you come out at all." said Thomas as he leant back in the large chair crossing his legs and arms as he thought out loud. "Then again you would probably just as old by the time you paid me back all the money too, but then again, how would you pay me back if you were living on the streets? Oh what too do with you David."

Tears were falling down David's eyes, shame written across his face, his shoulders hunched into a defeated position. He looked as if he had aged over twenty years in the small space of time he had been sitting in the office with the CEO and animatronics.

"Of course there maybe a way... we could make this all disappear... make it so it never happened... if you are will to do something for me." said Tom slowly and carefully.

"Like what?" David asked looking frightened "Something illegal?"

"Of course not!" Tom snapped, slamming his fist on the table making David jump. "I want you to right a wrong David. To help someone you have greatly wronged."

"Who?"

"Chi also known Toy Chica." said Tom as he pointed to Chica "Her sister."

Tom went gray as he looked at her black eyes and he felt his bladder go "I... I don't have her... I swear it... I didn't do anything too her."

Tom rolled his eyes and sniffed with annoyance "We know you broke her heart David and we know how badly you treated her." and after a long pause "But we also know your not the one that has her."

David seemed to breath again and openly started to sob. Tom let him have a moment or two to recover before he nodded and all the animatronics let out an angry screech making David fall out of the chair.

"What? What is it? What do they want?" David cried as he curled up in a pitiful ball on the floor.

"They want you to help rescue Toy Chica from her captor, David. At least the person we believe took her." said Tom as he leant forward, his arms out stretched on the desk, making him look more threatening then ever.

"Who? Who took her?"

"Ed, your best friend and chef here at the pizzeria, also Chi's former best friend and love interest."

"Ed? Are you sure? I mean he doesn't like the animatronics, always complaining about them, he goes out of his way to avoid them."

Chica screeched again, making David flinch as Tom pulled out Chi's feather from his pocket. "This was found outside last night, right after Ed left the pizzeria, Chica has already confirmed its her sister's."

David looked at Tom and Chica and swallowed hard "What is it you want me to do?"

Tom reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small bag that had a white powder inside of it. "You're going to take Ed out for a drink and when he's not looking you're going to drop that into his glass. Its a sedative, nothing more, it will be just enough to knock him out and for you to take him home. Once there, you're going to search though his house and find Chi."

"So... you want me to rescue her from Ed?"

"No! Your only going to take a couple of pictures of her and then get out. What we have planned for Ed... well it's probably best you don't know." said Tom as he and the animatronics smiled evilly.

To be continued...

-Line Break-

A/N2: Do you want Tom/Springtrap, Mike/Bonnie, or both in the next chapter?

B/N2: Well, I'm sure you all enjoyed that. Grace looks foward to seeing the comments that come. Also, i'm sure you all will like to see what comes next chapter. I won't just give it away, but I'm sure you'll know what I'm poking at when I say that it's something we've all been waiting for; even since the last story. Enjoy the wait time.

Chapter 5: Bunny love and the Long Over Due Rescue


	5. Chapter 5

To Fix What Has Been Broken

By End of Grace

A/N Hello all! A huge cookie to everyone that got that Dell is the engineer from TF2. When coming up for the character and ideas for the story, I watched some TF2 videos on YouTube and thought that Dell was just what I wanted as Billy's brother. I hope you enjoy this chapter and a big thank you to Speedox12 for beta reading again.

Chapter 5: Bunny Love and the Long Overdue Rescue

Mike stood outside the cinema waiting for Emily, feeling uncomfortable, as he watched other young adults walk around him. There were a group of boys swearing at the top of their lungs and pushing and shoving each other. There were girls wearing next to nothing in the cold weather with enough makeup to make a whore proud, eyeing him and sizing him up, as if he was a piece of meat. Mike rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch, he had left a bit earlier than he should of, wanting to get here with plenty of time, but he was now wishing he hadn't bothered. Maybe it was just him or the fact that he had spent so much time with the animatronics, but... why are humans so fucking immature, or at least the ones about his age. He was starting to wish he hadn't agreed to this and had gone home with Shadow and watched a movie with him.

"MIKE!"

Mike looked up to see Emily running towards him. She was wearing tight jeans that showed off her round rear and a low cut top to show what little breast she had. She had on some make up to make her eyes stand out and her lips shine and pout, leaving her blonde hair down for a change.

"Hey Emily, you look good, almost didn't recognize you." smiled Mike.

"Thanks, I wanted to look nice and lost track of time, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, though I don't see why you had to make a big deal about it, you always look nice."

Emily blushed brightly and placed a stray hair behind her ear "Thanks... um... shall we go in now? Or would you rather get something to eat and see a later showing?"

"Let's go in now. I've been looking forward to this film coming out for a while now, so thanks again for inviting me, so let me pay for all the snacks ok?"

Emily nodded as she took Mike's hand in hers as he led them into the busy cinema. Mike felt like being sick and he didn't know why, this place was crowded and packed with teenagers being obnoxious and loud, he knew the pizzeria could be noisy, but at least it was the noise of kids having a good time. The pizzeria, even at its worst, was still a happy place filled with smiles while this place seemed so cold and miserable that the staff clearly didn't want to be there. They got to their seats as the room went dark as the commercials started to run. Around them there were the bright lights of phones as people texted away or played on their phone games, waiting for the film to start, not caring that about the "turn off your mobile" rule.

"For god's sake! Knock it off! You're not on duty." Mike mentally scolded himself.

"You're here with a nice girl to see an awesome film, so enjoy it."

"Are you ok Mike? You seem a little tense." Emily asked as she reached over for some popcorn.

"Yeah... just... it's been a while, you know, since I've been to a busy place like this. Usually I'm either at home or at the pizzeria and sometimes the supermarket, but that's it really. I guess I forgot how loud this place was."

"You really need to get out more and don't think I and Jeremy haven't noticed, but you practically live in the pizzeria now, you hardly ever leave. So I was thinking... maybe you and I... and Jeremy if you want... can hang out on our days off... wouldn't that be fun?"

Mike went silent for a moment, letting Emily's words sink in, had he really been spending so much time at the pizzeria? Well, technically he was holding down two jobs that happened to be in the same place, and he did enjoy his work, and the people aka the animatronics he worked with. Was that a bad thing? He guessed looking at it from another person's view, it was, and maybe they were right, he did need to get out more.

"Sure... that sounds like loads of fun..." said Mike softly.

-Line Break-

While the meeting was taking place in the office, a certain little bunny was being very naughty and was on the verge of throwing a tantrum. Bonnie scratched his head as BB sighed sadly; they just didn't know what to do.

"I don't want it! It's yucky!" cried Shadow from the sofa looking up at Bonnie, who was holding his sippy cup.

"I know my pump, but even I and BB have to take this as do the others, in fact, we have to take more than you do... just not so often." said Bonnie softly as he knelt down in front of the sofa.

"But I don't need it now. I'll take it tomorrow... I promise." Shadow whined as he pushed himself further into the cushions.

"Then you would be near empty and your servos could stall as well as a lot of other nasty things which you will not want. Believe me Shadow, it is very painful and neither Mike nor I want that for you."

"Why isn't daddy here to give it to me? I want daddy to do it!" Shadow protested, turning his muzzle away from the cup. Bonnie sighed in frustration, understanding now why Mike said that Shadow was being a pill over drinking his oil. It was quite diluted, but then Shadow was only small and only needed so much, but because he was young, he was also burning it off quickly as well.

"Hey Shadow, how about I get my oil drink and we drink it together." said BB helpfully "And once we've drank our oil down we can play on one of the arcade games."

Shadow wiggled on the seat as he thought it over, he did like the arcade games, but he really hated drinking the oil, but it wouldn't be so bad if BB did it too.

"Ok, I'll drink it if BB does."

Bonnie nodded his thanks to BB who quickly ran to the store room to get the oil Mike used to fill them up and came back with his own cup of it and sat next to Shadow.

"Ready?" BB asked as Bonnie handed Shadow his cup. The small rabbit wrinkled his nose and looked up at Bonnie.

"Can I sit in your lap please papa?"

Bonnie smiled as he picked up his little bunny and placed him in his lap as Shadow started to drink down his oil. He gently rubbed Shadow's back as well, helping the oil go down into its small pump, where it would then filter through to the needed areas of Shadow's body. Shadow's ear movements began to slow as his eyes kept blinking shut. He tried to struggle away from his programming, but his systems insisted he slipped in to recharge. BB finished his oil and looked over at Shadow and sighed loudly.

"Finally! I thought he'd never go in to recharge." he said placing his cup down.

"You were just as bad when you first came on line; you hated to go into recharge in case you missed anything or because Blu kept stealing your balloons."

"But I wasn't bad at taking my oil as Shadow is." argued BB "I always take mine."

"That's true, but neither me nor Blu were very good at taking our oil at first either, maybe it's an animatronic bunny thing to be funny with our food."

BB giggled, but then became somber "Do you think the meeting is over yet? Do you think he will help us?"

"Thomas will no doubt give him enough reason to. Otherwise, I'd don't know what we can do."

"But can't we just break in and steal her back?"

"We could, but then Ed gets off scot free. No, if things go according to plan, we will get our revenge, justice and Chi back in one go."

"And then we can throw a big welcome home party for her! We can be a family again!" smiled BB who was really looking forward to it all. "We'll get to play with the children forever with Father, Thomas and Mike! Isn't that great Bonnie."

Bonnie forced himself to smile and nod, though in his hard drive he knew it was not possible "Yes BB, that would be wonderful."

-Line Break-

David practically ran from the pizzeria, leaped into his car and speed off at high speed. The animatronics had walked him out of the office, to the front door and waved goodbye as he ran, trying hard not to laugh. Thomas was still sitting in David's office with Springtrap standing in front of him who was looking down at his large feet.

"Spring... why didn't you tell me there was a ghost inside of you?" Tom asked crossing his arms.

"Um..." said Springtrap, wrapping his arms around himself, his ears dropped down behind his head.

"Did you think I would be mad?"

Oily tears started to fall from Springtrap optics "I thought... I thought if you knew... that you wouldn't want me anymore... that you would tell Mike to lock me back up in the old restaurant... and... and..."

Thomas got up from the chair and hugged Springtrap tightly close to his chest, his hands rubbing his back and the back of his head as well, his head resting on top of his. Springtrap sniffed loudly and wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, rubbing his nose against Thomas's tie.

"You silly bunny, do you really think after all those years of missing you, I would simply throw you away?"

Springtrap looked up, his green optics glowing slightly as oil continued to leak from them, as his endoskeleton gave a jerk against his voice box making it seem like he was hiccuping. Thomas undid his tie and used it to wipe away the oil from Spring's face and threw it in the bin, what did he care, he had hundreds of the things. He placed a soft kiss on Spring's forehead loving and then shot back when Springtrap's head seemed to jerk about alarmingly. Then it stopped and a pair of dark black eyes with a white light looked back at him.

 _"You shouldn't make light of his feelings like that. This poor bot been shitting his bolts over your reaction to me and all you can say is "Silly Bunny" and give him a peck?"_

Thomas was stunned for a second before he glared back "Mr. Conagher? I was not expecting you to interrupt..."

 _"I wasn't planning too, but when the poor bot got his circuits into a twist I thought I'd pop up and say my piece. I take it Schmidt told you everything... about the bear?"_

"He did. Since Freddy has already issued a punishment, Father feels it would not be right for him to add more. We will be needing all the help we can get in light of current events..."

 _"If you're referring to me, I can assure you that I..."_ said Dell as he frowned with Springtrap's eyes.

"No, Mr. Conagher, I'm talking about your brother Billy, he's been released."

Springtrap's eyes opened wide as Dell muttered _"But he had years on his sentence..."_

"He's been let out early for good behaviour."

The black eyes flicked as the spirit seemed to think over what that meant _"My brother promised me that he'd be good when he got out,... but I understand why your being carious. You can count on my help as well."_

"Thank you" said Thomas as he cleared his throat "On another matter..."

The spirit chuckled humorously _"Don't worry, I have a private little section inside Springtrap that blocks out everything he does while I'm in there, just give me a little heads up before you start doing anything."_

Thomas blushed and glared at the spirit "Well, would you mind going there now please? I would like to speak to Springtrap alone."

" _Sure, speak to him hehehe, is that your special way of saying you're going to have sex the same way Schmidt says maintenance_."

The echo of the laugh continued even after Springtrap's head jerked backwards, his optics going back in to green as he looked up at Thomas slightly dazed.

"I don't like it when he does that... he... oh dear..." said Springtrap pressing his hands to his muzzle.

"What? What's he done Spring?"

"He's left naughty ideas in my head."

"Well... em... just delete them I think."

"I want to try them." said Springtrap as he hugged Thomas around his waist and pushed him down on to the table. Thomas gasped for air as Springtrap pushed his weight down on top of his, rubbing his muzzle into his chest, his long hinged fingers undoing his shirt buttons.

"Slow down Spring." Tom moaned "I'm not going anywhere."

Spring clearly wasn't listening as he pulled Tom's shirt away from his chest and licked the skin from his navel to his pecks in a slow seductive way, his green optics watching Tom's every expression. He rubbed his hard nose against Tom's nipple's watching them rise as they became hard under his touch. He felt Tom's chest rise and fall a little faster than before as he shifted his pelvis area over his, watching how Tom's cheeks slowly turned red as he panted for breath. He crawled up Tom's body and smiled down at him.

"I love you Tommy." he whispered, knowing that Thomas only allowed him to call him that and would be embarrassed if anyone over heard him.

He pressed his mouth against Tom's lips and pushed in his tongue, mapping Tom's warm moist mouth, enjoying how Tom's tongue tried to wrap itself around his. Tom slid his arms around Springtrap's shoulders as he bought up his legs and wrapped them around Spring's middle, pulling him closer to him as their kiss became more and more passionate. Spring pulled himself away when he noticed that Tom needed to breathe, but continued to kiss him on his cheeks and under his chin. Tom groaned at the tightness of his suit pants as he rubbed himself against Spring's firm body.

"Can I go inside you again Thomas? I want you to make all those nice noises again. I want you to hold me and love me." Springtrap asked as he reached down and cupped Thomas's erection though his pants.

"I want all that too Spring." said Tom softly, though a part of him was die of embarrassment if anyone found out how much he loved his bunny rabbit. "But I don't have any lube... I don't think it's a good idea to borrow from Mike again."

"That's ok Tom, Dell gave me the idea of what to do, I'm more then sure that you'll like it." smiled Springtrap, his ears wiggling happily. Tom bit the inside of his lip, he didn't want to upset Springtrap, but he didn't like the idea of the ghost giving him sex tips.

"Alright Spring, I'll do it your way, but if I start getting uncomfortable..."

"I'll stop! I promise." squeaked Spring as he hugged Tom tightly before climbing off of him and started to pull off his shoes and socks. Tom leaned up using his elbows to watch what Spring was doing, as he had no idea what he was up to and felt a little apprehensive. Spring lifted up his foot and licked the sole slowly, Tom tried not to laugh because it tickled as Spring continued to lick and suck on his toes and doing the same to the other foot. Springtrap then reached up and undid Thomas's belt and trousers, roughly tugging them off with his underwear and tossing them to the floor. Spring slowly kissed up Tom's leg to his groin and then did the same again to the other leg. Tom's breath hitched as Spring's paws pulled his legs further apart so he could lay between them. Spring's mouth felt like a warm velvet vacuum, that wrapped around his erection firmly, his furry chin rubbing against his balls, making them tingle. Tom's member started to weep pre cum when Springtrap removed his mouth and smiled down at his human love and placed his large hands on his waist to help him roll over.

"I need you to get on your knees for this bit Tom." Springtrap instructed as he helped Tom get in to position. Thomas was laying on his front, his hands gripping the front of the desk, with his rear up high in the air. Tom wiggled nervously as he felt Spring's paws rub each cheek softly and placed several kisses on them as well before parting them. Springtrap's internal fan made it seem like he was breathing hot air over his quivering hole as he laid there nervously waiting for whatever Springtrap was going to do. He felt something wet against his skin, only slightly at first, but getting bolder with each lick as Springtrap pushed his muzzle in between his rear cheeks, to push his tongue down his back entrance. Spring's tongue wasn't as big or as long as his cock, but Tom still moaned and grinded his groin against the wooden desk as pleasure took over him.

"Spring! Good... so good... more... more... please more." Tom begged as Springtrap reached down and groped his weeping cock and gave it a tug.

Tom heard a faint click and knew that Spring had unsheathed his own cock, which meant the animatronic was ready. Springtrap pulled back and was lining up his cock to Tom's entrance when Tom turned around, looking nervous and slightly worried.

"What's wrong? Am I not doing it right?" Springtrap asked as he helped Tom turn around to face him.

"No, you're doing fine Spring, I just think... it might be better for both of us... if I... make you wet."

"I don't understand."

Tom stepped off of the table and went to his knees in front of Springtrap, his cock pressing against his pelvis section as he reached up to take it in to his hand. Spring's green optics zoomed in as he watched Tom licked the head of his cock slowly, lapping over the slit as his other hand stroked his aching shaft. Tom felt like gagging as he tried to get the large member into his mouth with little success, so he licked up and down Spring's cock, coating it in his saliva. The first warning light flickered inside of Springtrap, warning him to the building pressure from down below as he pushed Tom's away, not wanting to release too early. Tom guessing why Spring stopped him, climbed back on to the desk, the thought of doing it in an office on his desk with the door unlocked was thrilling, maybe he could one day take Springtrap to his own personal office one day, but for now he would happily be fucked on that thieving manager's desk and leave him to clean up. Spring obviously felt he wasn't moving fast enough as he felt Spring's paws grip his hips and yanked and pulled him in to place. He tried to keep his body relaxed as he felt Spring's large member press its head against his hole. He knew this time would hurt more because they hadn't used lube, but god all mighty did this burn! He felt like he was being split in two as Spring pushed his cock further and further in until he was balls deep. Spring heard Tom sniff as he rubbed his back softly.

"Tom, do you want me to stop? We can if you want?"

Tom, who would rather be damned than to admit he had tears coming out of his eyes, shook his head. "No Spring, I'm good, I just need a minute or two to adjust that's all."

Spring nodded and continued to rub Tom's back helping him to relax and easy his pain. After a few minutes Tom nodded his head and pushed his body back against Spring's, letting him know he was ready. Spring started to thrust into Tom's warm hole, groaning at the tightness as his balls slapped against Tom's. Spring gripped Tom's hips, enjoying the feeling of Tom's skin beneath his paws, it was so soft and smooth and it changed colour from white to red. His second warning light was flashing now and both his pumps were going at an alarming rate, his fans going at full blast to keep everything from overheating. Tom was moaning and huffing for breath as he started to thrust faster and harder. Tom was close he could tell by the fact that he couldn't talk anymore just make noises and was getting tighter around his dick. Tom was seeing stars and colors in fount of his eyes, everything was blurred as Springtrap bounded his rear, tormenting his prostate and bringing him so close to the edge.

"Spring... Sprrrrinnnggg... aahh! So close... Spring... close..." he moaned as desk beneath him groaned under their actions. Tom's cum shot out over the desk, covering it and some of the paperwork in its thick sticky mess. Springtrap let out a screech as he released his load in to Tom, gripping him tightly as he pumped it into his rear, thick and deep so that it reached his belly. Springtrap fell on top of Tom, his systems whirling down from all the pressure he was putting them under, and kissed and licked Tom's shoulders.

"I love you Tom." he said softly as the need to recharge started to overcome him.

"Love you too Spring." Tom muttered as he tried to get up, but Springtrap was too heavy and he could hear Springtrap winding down. "Spring, you need to get off me first, DON'T go in to recharge... Spring... Springtrap... Crap!"

-Line Break-

Mike turned up early to the pizzeria, having had a sleepless night worrying about whether or not Shadow had behaved himself, it wasn't like he couldn't sleep without an animatronic in the apartment. At least that's what he told himself, plus he really wanted to know how things went last night. He stepped towards the stage where the band were tuning their instruments, but no sign of Shadow.

"Hey guys! Where is Shadow? Did he behave himself last night Bonnie?" Mike asked

"Oh, he was wonderful Mike. A bit fussy about his fuel, but once he saw BB have his, he was fine, he's helping Mangle and BB clean the floors at the moment." said Bonnie happily as he tightened the strings on his guitar.

"DADDY!" came a high pitch squeak as Shadow came zooming around the corner with cloths tied to his feet and leapt up into Mike's arms. Mike groaned under Shadow's weight, but hugged the small bunny tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, you been good? You didn't cause papa Bonnie any trouble?"

"No daddy, I was really good, but I missed my bed. Did you know that papa has to stand up and sleep? Can't he sleep in your bed?"

Mike blushed brightly "My bed won't fit him Shadow, plus papa can't really leave the pizzeria, and on top of that when or if I put you into a bigger body you will have to sleep the same way."

Mike laughed out loud at Shadow's horrified face at the thought of giving up his comfortable bed and put him down to let him finish the floors. Emily wasn't in till later today and Jeremy should be in the security room by now...he wondered for a moment if David had come in but thought better of going to find out. He was to stay out of it as Ed knew that he was all for the animatronics, he might get suspicious and take off with Chi and that is the last thing they want. So he went to his office to finish working on Goldie. The old golden bear had responded well to his repairs and his new RAM had taken well. So all Mike need to do now was check his memory and hard drive and then...well he wasn't sure what Goldie would do. Freddy said he could continue with his job of guarding the backstage area but what of tonight? Will he be apart of the plan or will Freddy make him sit it out? He opened his office door and looked in to see Goldie sitting up on the bed, looking out at nothing, his optics reflecting his sadness.

"Hey Goldie" Mike said softly as he slipped on his white coat "How did you recharge go? Any problems?"

 **"Does it matter?"** Goldie asked gruffly **"Not like my opinion matters to anyone anymore anyway"**

"Goldie don't be like that. Yes, Mr. McBear would have come down to fix you himself, but he's getting old and his eyesight is no where near as good as it was, so he asked me too fix you up. He's not mad at you,...well he is, but he's agreed that Freddy's punishment is enough."

Goldie seemed to curl up even more, pulling the blanket around himself, an oily tear falling down his face.

 **"Turn me off. My father doesn't want to fix me and leaves me in the hands of a newbie. My mate doesn't want me anymore and both he and my cub want to screw your ass. As for the rest, they don't even care whether I'm here or not."**

Mike's cheeks went crimson as he sat next to Goldie "It's not like that Goldie. Freddy loves you a great deal, but I think keeping such a big secret from him didn't help. Also, you're expecting too much of him, just to step down and let you take charge again. If you anything to go on, the others wouldn't want to change things either, that would include you being turned off. Goldie, let things settle down first and then try and compromise with Freddy about being in charge, maybe say you'll take the two or shifts off of him so he can rest. And no more secrets, that's really important, so if you do have any, you better get them out sooner than later."

Goldie simply huffed and shifted away from Mike not wanting him to get any closer. Mike rubbed his head as he jumped off the bed and went over to his computer to turn it on.

"Goldie had anyone been in to tell you our plan for Chi?" Mike asked as he turned back to the bear.

Goldie immediately sat up and leaned forward, the blanket bunched up in his lap. **"You found her then? Where is she? Alive?"**

"Well... we're not sure,... but..."

Mike then told Goldie about the finding the feather and Ed, then about how the pulled David in to the office to scary him in to helping them as well as the rest of the plan should Chi be found. Goldie picked up the blanket and hugged it tightly to himself.

 **"That just proves my Freddy doesn't want me any more! Doesn't tell me about this plan or involve me in it."**

"Hey, be fair now, you had a serious overhaul yesterday Goldie and Freddy knew that, maybe he just wanted to let you rest. You really have had him worried with your memory playing up. Speaking of which, I'm going to check your memory chip today as well as give you a couple of tests. If everything checks out, you can go and speak to Freddy yourself and maybe talk it over, ok?"

 **"What ever kid, just get on with it, I've got better things to do."**

Mike sighed as he connected Goldie to the computer and started to look though his hard drive. There wasn't anything special that stood out, like the others Goldie had made his own personal files and had their own headings. The biggest file like that was labeled Freddy though, right next to it, was another labeled "hardcore" and Mike was pretty certain what was in that one. There were one or two corrupted files, but nothing too serious, nothing that would cause Goldie to have memory problems, as far as Mike could see. He then entered Goldie's memory chip, looking over each folder and sub folder carefully, noticing with concern that some folders in the year of the murder were password protected. He tried to access them, going around the back if you will, to try and see what was inside, but he kept getting blocked.

 **"Knock it off kid! A bear has some rights to privacy."** Goldie growled loudly with eyes going dark. Mike turned to him, standing tall, with his hands by his sides as he glared back.

"Goldie, this is serious! You're already in trouble for the murder of Dell, despite the fact that you believed that you were protecting the restaurant and the others at the time, if you have something else to hide..."

Goldie leapt off the bed at such a speed, that Mike did not have time to protect himself as the bear slammed him into the computer, yanking out the cord violently.

" **Get this through your head infant! You may have everyone wanting to get into your pants and making a big deal about you, but I don't! You stay out of my business, my mate and my cub. Otherwise, I will stuff you into a suit and leave your poor bunny cub an orphan, got it?"**

"Yeah,... I got it." said Mike softly as he tried to straightened himself up. "But Goldie,... I'm just trying to help you."

 **"Stuff your help, otherwise, I will stuff you!"** snarled Goldie as he walked towards the door, only to miss it by an inch of two when it swung open by David.

"Mike, can I have a word with you please?" asked David as he went to step in, but saw Goldie there. "Oh, Sorry Freddy, didn't see you; better get to the stage, we're about to open."

Goldie rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he walked off, leaving David to close the door after him. Mike took in David's appearance and almost burst out laughing, he looked like crap, big black bags under his eyes, unshaven face, hair all over the place and was clearly still in the uniform he had worn yesterday, the poor guy clearly hadn't slept.

"Damn David, you don't look too good, you ok, need some painkillers?" Mike asked, still trying not to smile and tried to seem concerned as he reached for the small bottle.

"Yes, please Mike." said David as he yawned, taking the tablets and swallowing them with out water. "Wanted to know if you know anything about the boss visiting here last night?"

"Huh? No,... I was out with Emily last night seeing a movie, otherwise I would have stayed and said hello and talked to him about a few things I need in here." said Mike as he turned the computer screen off, not wanting David to look at what he was working on. "Why? Is there something wrong with the pizzeria? He's not on about the animatronics again is he?"

"No!... no, he,... it wasn't about that." said David, looking slightly confused.

"He must have thought I'd know about what is going on because of being so close to Thomas these days. He doesn't know that I'm the one that put Thomas up to it." thought Mike as David tried to clean himself up in the small mirror on the wall by the sink.

"Well, Mike, you see, Mr. McBear has asked me to take everyone out tonight for a drink. Turns out Mario has been working here for 35 years and Mr. McBear wants us to show him our appreciation by celebrating it. Want to come?"

"Love to, but I can't, I'm on the security shift tonight, plus I'm staying late as well, Springtrap got a bug in his system that I need to look at, but I'm sure Jeremy and Ed would love to go."

"God, I hope so." said David with a sigh before coughing and straightening himself up as he leaving "Well its a shame you can't make it, but work is work; can you make sure to ask Chica about cleaning up the kitchen tonight for me? Its so that everyone else can leave early enough to get to the bar."

"Sure." said Mike sourly, thinking it was wrong to ask Chica to do the cleaning while she had been working all day as well as be expected to get things ready for tomorrow.

Once David was gone, Mike sat back down and turned on his computer screen. He closed down the programs he had been using for Goldie and opened up the blueprints he had put onto the computer, the ones of Toy Chica. If Ed did have her and had mistreated her in any way, Mike wanted to be ready. He had ordered her parts in, so had plenty here just in case, and was now memorizing her software and wires. He wondered for a moment if he should talk to a counselor and see if one would come and talk to her, but then remembered that she was an animatronic and the councilor would probably give him the appointment instead of her. Well, she could talk to Chica he guessed, but he wasn't sure it would be the kind of thing that Chi would want to discuss with her sister. There was a quick knock at the door and Mangle walked in.

"Hey Mangle, is everything ok?" Mike asked as he got up from his seat.

"I wish it were Mike, but alas, Chica is not holding up, keeps losing her place in the songs and Freddy being heartbroken as he is about Goldie is not taking it so well. Would you go out there and help out before Freddy loses it in front of the little ones?" said Mangle rubbing her paws together.

"Little ones, little ones." said the parrot on her shoulder also sounding concerned.

"Sure" said Mike as he held out his hand for her to take.

Her cheeks lit to a pretty pink as she walked with him to the pizzeria floor. Mike looked to the stage and the atmosphere was dark and depressing, even the children who would normal crowd around them were giving them a wide berth and were looking nervous at the unusually moody bear.

"Mangle, where is Springtrap? I can't see him anywhere."

"He spending time in the security room and is talking to Jeremy about it. I think the ghost asked him too, cause his eyes went black for a little while before he left." explained Mangle who was still holding Mike's hand. "What are ya going to do Mike? Freddy looks so cross."

An idea popped in to Mike head, it was stupid and crazy but it would get all the animatronics involved and everyone could have a laugh.

"Mangle, go and get Net, BB and Shadow and met me and Foxy out the back of the cove."

"But why?"

"I'll explain there, go!"

Mike quickly ran over to the cove, where Foxy was behind the star curtain getting ready for his performance.

"Mike lad, what you be doing here? I'm about to go on."

"I know Foxy but you're not going on this stage, you're going to take over Freddy's stage."

"That be mutiny you're talking about lad." Foxy hissed "and that could get ye thrown overboard."

"Not if this works." said Mike as he explained his idea to Foxy as well as how things were looking on the stage at the moment. Foxy listened as his smile got bigger and bigger before breaking out into full laughter.

"Now there is a grand idea! So grand it be down in the history books! Go get things ready lad, I'll deal with the others when they get here." ordered Foxy as he went to get what was needed. Mike grabbed the rope and four poles and started to lift them out of the cove.

"Do you need a hand Mike?" Emily asked as she carried over someone's order.

"Yeah, please Emily! I need to corner off the area in front of the stage."

"But what are you... where are they going?" Emily gasped as Net, BB and Shadow climbed into the cove.

"You'll see! Now hurry up with that order and come and help me." said Mike.

Emily did as asked and came running back and took two of the poles and followed Mike's instructions to place one near the stage and one about two meters or so away in line with it and tie a rope between them. The band on the stage looked confused but continued to play as the children started together around wondering what was going on.

"Now what?" Emily asked, feeling the excitement herself as she looked around as even the adults were now standing up and looking in.

"Foxy needs you to go and get what he has ready and to come out with him and the others."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Pray this works and hope Freddy sees the funny side of it and doesn't kill me!" smiled Mike as he ran over to the stage to wait until the song ended to jump up on the stage. "Wow Freddy that was a great song, was it everybody? Let's give them a cheer"

Mike led everyone into clapping and cheering as Freddy gave him a curious look.

"Thank you Mike, but what are you doing on my stage? You know you're not allowed up here unless we need you." said Freddy firmly.

"Well, you see Freddy..." said Mike in a very over the top voice "...Foxy has been complaining to me for ages now about how cramped he and his fellow pirates have been in the cove. So I was wondering if you would mind letting them have a go on your stage."

Children and adults all went "wooo" and "aaaahh" at the thought of Foxy being on the main stage but Freddy shook his head.

"Foxy is a pirate and pirates must stay in the cove! Not on stage with the band."

"Avast ye stage hogging bear! We pirates have feelings too." said Foxy as he, Mangle, Net, BB and Shadow all came out in pirate gear and came into the square in front of the stage.

Net had a red pooka dot bandana on his head and a ripped shirt. BB, looked more like Napoleon then a pirate, with his hat and blue coat. Shadow had an eye patch and a red and white strapped top with a sword that was double his side. Everyone watching gave them around of applause as Foxy and this crew all took bows. Freddy looked at Mike, who was smiling like an idiot and let out a small chuckle as did the rest of the band who put down the instruments.

"Well Freddy since you won't be nice and let me have a go on ya stage, I'll be taking it by force!" said Foxy as he waved his hook in the air, making the children cheer for him.

"Very well Foxy, we'll fight for the stage, but its not really fair since the band and I don't have swords."

"True that." said Foxy "But young Emily has some swords you can be using."

Emily ran forward with the plastic swords and handed them to the band and then with Mike quickly cornered off the square with the last rope, trapping the animatronics inside. It was Foxy vs. Freddy, Mangle vs. Chica, BB vs. Blu, Net vs. Fred and finally Shadow vs. Bonnie. It was a lot of stage fighting and shouting, with the audience cheering for who they wanted to win. After a while the pirates went down one by one, Mike having to quickly take the sword away from Blu who had continued to beat BB with it even though he was down, until only Foxy was standing. Freddy and Foxy were clearly having way too much fun, Freddy's gloomy mood was gone and Chica was smiling as she cheered Freddy on. With one last swing of his sword, Freddy knocked the sword out of Foxy's paw and held it up to Foxy's chest.

"Now off with you Captain! Take your crew and go back to the cove where you belong!"

"Curses!" cried Foxy "I'll be back Freddy Frazbear! You stage one day will be mine! If any of ye little land dwellers want to see me and me crew, we will be on in a half hour at the cove."

The pirates quickly got to their feet and ran back to the cove after Mike undid the rope, waving at the children as they went by as they cheered and clapped. Freddy and the band gave Mike their swords as they picked up their instruments.

"I think we need a good cheery song after all that... what do you say boys and girls?"

"YAY!" the children cried as they started to dance as they played.

Mike was taking the stuff back to the cove when he saw a group of parents talking to David about the small show, asking if their children can have their pictures taken with the crew and will they be doing pirate theme birthdays now, among other questions. Foxy helped Mike put the stuff away while the others giggled and spoke about the sword fight. Net wrapped his arms around Mike tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much Mike. I always wanted to try something different and I had so much fun." smiled Net as he leaned in and whispered "But not as much fun as I have with you in my box."

"Well see after we rescue Chi ok?" smiled Mike as he looked down at BB and Shadow. "You guys were great!"

"Did you see me daddy! I got papa good!" smiled Shadow still waving the large sword as Mike patted him on the head.

"BB, you're not hurt at all are you?" Mike asked as he looked him over for any dents or chips on his paintwork.

"No, I'm fine! I'll get Blu back next time!" BB said firmly.

"Well that might not be for a while yet but we'll see." said Mike as he felt someone else hug him and saw it was Mangle.

"Thank ye Mike." she said smiling "I knew you would know what to do. Once the others go back to their places, me and the Captain can take a little time to thank ye properly."

"Love too, but can't, got too much to do out back, plus with all the kids gathering around the cove, not really a good idea." said Mike "Net, BB, give your costumes back and go back to your places. Shadow you do the same, but your coming with me."

Mike helped Shadow out of his outfit and carried him back onto the shop floor. He was happily walking back to his office when he felt a cold chill up his back and saw Goldie glaring at him from across the floor. Mike gulped as he realized he had left Goldie out of his plan and the bear was not happy about it.

-Line Break-

Ed wanted to go home, but every time he tried to make a move, one of the guys would garb him and get him another drink. Sure, it was great that the company was fitting the bill and all, but he still had to drive home and he was planning on having the robotic bitch suck him off tonight as well. Another beer was placed into his hand by David who then clinked it with his own as he downed his in a few gulps.

"Are you alright Dave? You don't usualy drink so heavy." said Ed as he drank some of his own.

"Why not? I work like a dog every day am in that place, I deserve a drink, fuck that, I deserve a fucking medal!"

"Wait till you worked there as long as I have." said Mario as he put down his pint. "Then you can have your medal."

"Haven't ya ever thought of moving on though Mario." asked Jeremy as he stuffed his security tie in to his pocket.

"And do what? Most places these days demand you have some sort of grade... exam thing in the school kitchen before they take you on. As if you need an exam to know how to make pizza. What's next? You'll be needing an exam to know how to put a condom on?"

They all laughed at that one and raised their beers to Mario again as David ordered another round.

"Damn if you're ordering more, I better go to the toilet." said Ed as he got up.

"Yeah, I need to go as well. Make sure no one takes my drink." said Jeremy as he followed Ed to the bathroom, but not before turning back and giving a knowing nod to David.

Once the bathroom door was shut David reached into his pocket for the drug that Thomas McBear had given him.

"Hurry up!" snapped Mario who was acting as lookout as David fiddled with the bag, trying to get it open.

Clumsily, he poured the powder into the beer and watched it dissolve in to the beer and then quickly cleaned up his mess without looking up.

"Is he coming yet?" David asked as he wiped the table clear of the powder.

"No, Jeremy said he'll keep him in there as long as he can, must be asking him something stupid or important." said Mario as he took another small sip of his drink.

"Have you ever been to Ed's house?"

"Yeah, it's a nice place, two floors... I think it has a basement as well."

"We'll have to wait until he's fully out before we check upstairs, then when we put him to bed."

"Isn't Jeremy coming with us?"

"No, he's going straight home and act as if he was on an evening out with his colleagues and knows nothing about what we're going to do. We'll get him into his car and you'll drive it while I follow. Once we get there I'll give you the plastic gloves to wear."

"Why?"

"Finger pints you ninny! And remember to not pick anything up or disturb anything, the slightest thing out of place could alert him to someone looking around his place and... start smiling or drinking they're coming back." said Mario as Ed and Jeremy came back.

Ed sat down and simply drained his drink, whatever was discussed between him and Jeremy had gotten to him and the drink didn't even touch the sides going down. Mario and David shared a smile as they went back to causally drinking their own drinks. It was only an hour later that the drug took hold of Ed as he started to get dizzy and sleepy. David pushed his drink away from his and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ed, you don't look so good, why don't I drive you home?" he said softly.

"Errr... nooo... make my own..." Ed yawned as he stumbled and fell flat face on to the floor. Mario and David quickly got up and helped him to his feet as Jeremy took reached in and took Ed's keys off of him.

"Ed, mate, you're drunk! You'll get pulled over if you try to drive like this. Let the boss take you home." he said as he handed David the keys.

Ed simply groaned as they carried him to his car and placed him in the passenger seat.

"When you start up the car, make sure the heaters are on, the warm air should be enough to send him to sleep." Mario whispered as he went to his own car to follow David.

David climbed into the car and let out a breath as he looked over at the dazed Ed. He and Ed were friends, at least he had thought so, so this felt so wrong to do this to him. Yet, if Ed had kidnapped Chi, he had left him to take the fall and everyone back then questioning him and his character, it had been hell. Now, he had his job and maybe even his life on the line, if he didn't get Ed back home and search his house for the missing animatronic. If she wasn't there, he was to simply act as if nothing had happened, and life he hoped would move on. Yet if she was there, he was to only take pictures of her and then leave and wait for the further instructions from his boss. The drive was quiet for the most part, except for the odd moan from Ed, who was still trying to stay awake, but failing. Once they had pulled up to Ed's house, he and Mario carried him up the stairs and opened the front door, quickly closing it behind them. They quickly glance around to see if they could see Chi or anyone else for that matter before climbing up the stairs with Ed between them. Once he was in his room, Mario held out a pair of gloves for David to put on and to follow him back into the hallway. Mario closed Ed's bedroom door quietly as David finished putting on his gloves.

"Right, lets start with up here first, then move straight down to the basement. It's unlikely he's allowed her to walk about freely because the neighbors would have seen her in all the windows. Be very quiet, if you find her, come and get me, don't call out!" whispered Mario as he and David started searching the rooms, cupboards and wardrobes for the animatronic.

Mario pointed down the stairs and David quickly followed splitting up at the bottom to try and find the basement door. David was starting to feel as if this was a lost cause and that the CEO had simply jumped the gun. Chi had left on her own accord and most likely got scrapped. That was it, he would check his one last door, then he'd call Mario to go home. The door opened up to some narrow stairs with a dim light, a deep musty smell coming with a daft, making David wrinkle his nose as he slowly made his way down. He gasped as he stepped down the stairs, his eyes watering as his heart thumped painfully in his chest. Chi, in a broken mess, covered in what looked like cum all over her, chained up. He ran over and fell to the floor in front of her, cupping her dented and damaged face. This was not the way he remembered Chi, Chi was a happy, cheery, saucy animatronic, not this...mess.

"Chi! Chi! Can you hear me?" he asked as he shook her gently, hoping she was still online.

Chi's remaining eye slowly opened, slowly focusing on David as she tried to smile and reach for him, a deep crackling came from her throat as she tried to speak.

"David!" Mario whispered as he came down the stairs "Well done! Have you taken her picture yet?"

"Fuck her picture, we've got to get her out of her, she's been fucking tortured!" snapped David in his normal voice only for Mario to shh him and glare angrily at him.

"The boss has a plan! If we take her now, the plan goes to pot and Ed walks free! Now take the picture and lets go!"

David looked back at Chi as she looked up at him pleading for help. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone and started to take the pictures as Mario kept a lookout in case Ed got up at all.

"Chi! I'm so sorry,... but we can't take you with us right now,... we have a plan and,... it's a good one! I swear but you have to wait a little longer ok? Just a little bit and then you'll be home." said David, his arms shaking as tears fell from his eyes.

He felt like a gutless coward for leaving her like this, but Mario and the boss were right, if there was to be any justice then he had to follow the plan. Once he had enough pictures, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you soon Chi. I promise."

Chi watched David and Mario quickly go back up the stairs, leaving her alone again in the dark, but for the first time in a long time, she felt hope and could only pray that they would rescue her before her oil leaked out completely.

-Line Break-

Billy lay on his bed, reading one of the few books he was allowed to borrow from the library. Despite his wonderfully good behavior, he was still not allowed out of the house on his own and was still being supervised at all times. It was starting to get him down as he wanted to get his revenge done quickly, so he could get on with his life and leave all the bad behind. The door swung open and Veron stormed in with a young skinny kid who looked as if he was going through drug withdrawal by the way he was shaking.

"I keep telling you Si, I ain't lending you nothing, not even a bit of paper to wipe your sorry ass on. Now, fuck off, before I forget I'm nice and tell Missy what you have been up too." growled Veron as he pushed the youth out of their room.

"Come on man! Just a couple of bucks! I'll pay you back!" Simon pleaded as he tried to wedge his head in the door. But Veron was stronger and pushed Si away and slammed the door shut before walking over to his bed and flopping on to it.

"Are you alright Veron?" Billy asked as he put down his book, the larger dark skin man looked worried and that usually meant something was very wrong.

"You know Simon has been allowed to have the foot tag right? Been working with me for a couple of months at garage fixing cars. The boss called me over today to tell me that money has started to go missing from the register and then I found the little shit along with some of the other boys doing pot around the back. That little shit is going to find himself back behind bars before too long and what is worse eyes will also be on me and if I lose this chance..."

Billy knew from his conversations with Veron just how much this chance of redemption meant for him and felt angry that Simon would put it at risk because he couldn't control his drug habit.

"Why don't you tell Missy then what is going on?"

"Wha? And be a snitch? No way man! I maybe a lot of things, but a grass ain't one of them." Veron exclaimed as he placed his arms behind his head. "No, I'll just keep my head down and not give anyone any reason to cause me trouble and hope for the best, it's all I can do."

Billy sat back on his bed and tried to read, but his thoughts kept going back to Simon. Simon was clearly a bad kid, causing trouble and not caring who it affected, but for some reason was allowed the tag. The tag was what they put on the men who were allowed to have some freedom and walk about where they liked while still being monitored. This half way house only had so many, so it depended on people's behavior and the length of time they had been here before they got one. If Simon lost his privileges surely he would be next in line to get it? Plus the sooner Simon got in trouble the better for his friend Veron. Billy got up from his bed and placed his book down while picking up his wallet.

"I'm going down to get some sweets from Tucker, want anything? My treat." he offered. Veron smiled, his white shiny teeth gleaming as he shook his head.

"Thanks man, but I'm good, but thanks for offering."

Billy walked around the house to look for Simon and Tucker. Every place and prison had a guy like Tucker, the guy that could get you anything from sweets, cigarettes and a few other things that they were not really meant to have but Missy would turn a blind eye to. Tucker was in the kitchen handing a few things out to some of the other men before he saw Billy.

"Hey Bill! What can I get you today? Got a special going on a few little bottles of hooch."

"No thank you Tucker, just a couple of candy bars for me please." said Bill politely as he handed over the few dollars for them. "Have you seen Simon?"

"He's gone down to the back of the garden to try and avoid Missy and I suggest you do the same, he's got the shakes bad and he might take a swing at you." Tucker warned.

Billy nodded his thanks, but went down into the garden all the same. Simon was leaning against the fence, shaking badly, his eyes wide and vacant.

"Simon... are you alright?"

"Do I look fucking alright to you, twat?" Simon spat, still leaning heavily against the wall.

"Simon, I'm here to help you." said Billy with a smile as he pulled out his wallet "I understand you're short on funds..."

Simon nodded his head eagerly, his hand reaching out as if to snatch the money away, but Bill held on to it tightly.

"I just need two things from you Simon and then you get the forty dollars. Once you have stopped shaking you will tell Missy you don't want to work at the garage with Veron anymore, make up some excuse, but do not cause him any more trouble."

Simon nodded "Hated that place anyway! And what else do you need?"

Billy smiled brightly as he handed over the money and told Simon what he wanted.

-Line Break-

Ed's head was killing him the next day and he almost called in sick, but that ass hole David told him to get in otherwise he would be put on a warning for his absence. So he got to the pizzeria and got to work, which was even harder than normal because the team seemed to be ignoring him and deliberately defying his orders. By the end of the day, nothing had been done in the kitchen, no cleaning, no preparing, food everywhere and to make it worse he was the only one in tonight to clean it up.

"Mike's told me that Chica is having a full maintenance done tonight, so you need to stay late and make sure everything is also ready for tomorrow as well." said David angrily before he left "Just remind me tomorrow to make sure I put it on the system."

Ed swore and shouted at the top of his lungs as he cleaned up a day's mess on his own. It was getting late, about ten o'clock and Ed had barely finished with all the work when the power went out, plunging him into darkness. Ed sighed and cursed his luck as he waited for the backup generator to come on line. It was dark, but he could still make out the outline of the work benches and grills as he looked down at his watch and noticed that almost five minutes had gone by without the generator kicking in.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered as he started to make his way out of the kitchen and onto the shop floor.

The street lights from outside gave the shop floor enough light that he wouldn't walk into tables, but he still had to keep his arms out just in case after almost tripping over Net's box.

He looked over at the stage and frowned when he only saw Freddy there. Where were the rabbits and the other bear? The chicken should be in Mike's office and the foxes were still in the cove. So where were they?

"Fuck this! I'm getting my stuff and getting out of here!" he muttered as he stumbled his way to the employee room, not noticing all the glowing eyes watching him from afar.

He kept his hand on the wall, he was pretty sure it was the third door on this side of the wall and once he had his jacket he would get out of here. He reached the door and went to step in but slammed right into it, it was locked, but it was never locked, there wasn't even a stupid lock to lock, so why the hell was it locked! A deep creepy laughter echoed through the hall and made Ed jump. He looked down and up the corridor, but no one was there.

"Sod this! I'll walk home if I need to." muttered Ed as he started to make his way back to the main hall.

There was a sharp twang as something came up from the floor and tripped him up, sending him to the hard floor with a thump. A trip wire? In the hall? What the hell was going on? He got to his hands and knee's and shook his head, to try and get his thoughts together only to be suddenly jerked back as something grabbed his foot and started dragging him back down the hall. Ed turned his head enough to see it was the purple bunny that had hold of him.

"OI! You freak! Let me go!"

The rabbit stopped and turned around, his eyes black "You're not in your suit! You have to be in a suit to work here!"

Ed felt his heart stop for a moment as he remembered all the rumors and stories about the animatronics forcing the guards into suits and killing them in the process. But that was all rumors wasn't it? The rabbit started to drag him again as he struggled to get free. The rabbit was holding him by his pant leg, if he undid his pants he might be able to slip away, he might get in trouble for being in his underwear but it was better than being dead. He kicked off his shoes, undid his belt and wiggled out of his pants and quickly got to his feet before the bunny had time to react. He had only taken a few feet, though when an ungodly howl echoed around him and was answered by even more howls as all the doors swung open to reveal the other animatronics standing behind them, their eyes black and ready to pounce.

Ed ran as fast as he could, weaving and ducking out of the way, their claws only catching his skin slightly as he went pass. He needed to get out of here! He was on the main floor now, but the two pirate foxes were now running towards him, blocking his way to the front door. So he dropped to his knees and skidded along the floor and started to crawl along it, hiding among the arcade games, as the animatronics stalked about. He was catching his breath beneath the air hockey table when he felt a small chill down his spine and turned his head to see the blue bunny staring at him before he let out a scream alerting the others to where he was. He scrambled to his feet and ran again just in time to avoid the blue bunny grabbing him. He was down the other hall now that led to the first aid room, where he could hopefully look at the scratches and clean himself up. He quickly ran into the room and shut the door behind him and locked it, then leant against the wall as he sighed with relief. He walked over to the cabinets to start looking for some plasters and band aids when he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror over the sink. He had several cuts and bruised on his legs and torso, his work shirt was ruined and his boxers were holding on by a thread. He was so busy looking over himself that he didn't notice Chica slowly walking towards him.

Ed sighed as he wiped his face clean and stepped back from the mirror to see Chica glaring at him from behind as she grabbed him by his hair and threw him across the room where he hit the wall. He barely had time to react when she came up to him and started to punch and kick him, all the while screeching at the top of her lungs. He couldn't breath, she kept knocking the wind out of him and he was sure his ribs were now broken as he tried to curl up into a ball to protect himself. Suddenly the lights flickered back on and Chica stopped her attack and looked around the room as if she was expecting someone. Taking his chances, Ed rushed to the door and quickly unlocked it and ran for his life, leaving a smirking Chica behind, as he didn't know that the lights coming back on was the signal that the police had arrived. Ed ran into the main floor where the animatronics were all in their places bar Freddy, who was standing next to Mike, who was talking to two police officers.

"HELP! HELP ME!" he cried as he reached Mike "They are trying to kill me!"

"Ed? What are you doing here? You're the thief?" said Mike looking confused.

"What? No! The animatronics attacked me..." sobed Ed as he turned to the police "I was here late cleaning the kitchen and..."

"Sir, we were called in for two reasons. One, because no one was meant to be here beside Mr Schmidt, we even had him check your system to see if anyone was meant to be here... there wasn't. So can you please explain why you are here and in such a state, please?" said the officer calmly

Ed looked at them all in disbelief, couldn't they see he was in need of medical help, that he was the victim "Call David, he will tell you I was meant to be here! I was here cleaning up late, because that robotic chicken is on the fritz, when all the power went out. So I went to get my things, but the employees room was locked."

"But that room doesn't have a lock." said Mike "And it wasn't the power that went out, it was just the light fuse that blew but that still doesn't explain why your going around half naked?"

"That purple bunny grabbed my pants and tried to stuff me in a suit! So I wiggled out of them and tried to run, but he called out and got all his little friends on me! They were trying to kill me!" shouted Ed as he pointed to Freddy.

"Oh goody gumdrops no, Mr. Ed, we wouldn't do that too you, you're are special friend." said Freddy in a very friendly voice "We were trying to stop the bad person wrecking our home."

"The animatronics wouldn't attack a member of staff, but because they didn't know Ed was here they must of thought he was an intruder and responded as such." said Mike "Though I don't get how you guys got here so fast, surely the system in the animatronics to call you isn't that good."

"We'll get to that in a second, but first are the animatronics responsible for all his injuries?" asked the other policemen looking Ed over.

"It was the chicken that did this to me!" snapped Ed as he glared at Mike "You were meant to be fixing her."

"You went in to my office? Didn't David tell you I was working on her?" Mike snapped back.

"Yeah,... something about maintenance..."

"She's been a little aggressive lately due to a virus. If David told you about it, then you shouldn't have gone back there, it's your own damn fault!"

"What a very silly man." said Freddy sweetly "Are the nice policemen going to take Ed away?"

"Yes Freddy, we are." said the policeman trying to keep a straight face as he spoke to the animatronic before turning to Ed "Sir, is your name Edward Wood? Live on Starhill?"

"Yes?"

"Sir, we have a warrant for your arrest as well as permission to search your house for stolen goods, so I will need you to come with me please?"

Ed blinked and then blinked again, his face turning slowly white as urine trickled down his leg as he looked at Mike and Freddy as if he was pleading for help.

"Stolen goods? What's he stolen? Pizza boxes?" Mike asked, not looking at Ed, in case he broke out laughing.

"We received a tip this evening about a stolen animatronic from this place, saying that it was being kept locked up in this man's basement, even provided pictures."

"Lies,... no ones been in my house..." said Ed in a blind panic, his body shaking. "There is nothing there!"

"Well, if that's true, sir, you won't mind us having a look around just to prove you're an innocent then, but first lets get you down to the station and get you cleaned up." said the policeman as went behind Ed to handcuffed him.

Ed shook his head and ran pushing the other officer over as he sprinted to the door, the two police officers running after him. Mike walked over to the door and locked it, just in case Ed tried to get back in, and turned and smiled at Freddy.

"So how much did you enjoy that?" he asked the smug looking bear.

"Very much so."

-Line Break-

The police didn't keep Chi long, only a few hours to to copy her memory of the last few years of her capture, just to prove it was Ed that was behind it all. Mr McBear went and got her and could not hold his tears when he saw her in such mess. While the police loaded her into his car, he called Mike, to inform him of what needed to be set up right away. Mike had Chica help set everything up at the pizzeria and while the rest of the animatronics were busy entertaining the children, Mike, Chica and Mr McBear went to work on fixing Chi. Mike had gotten Chi a whole new pelvis section, but she told him she was not up to anyone touching her "there" just yet. Not even Mr. McBear was able to convince her to get it replaced and only allowing her sister to at least clean up down there. She stayed in the back rooms with either Chica or Mangle in the room so she was never left alone with Mike. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, as did the others, but she simply felt better having one of the girls near by, just for her mental state. David had once dared asked how she was doing and asked to see her but was told firmly by Thomas that he was not to go near her for any reason, which was backed up by the glaring male animatronics when ever he came in to their line of sight. After a long hard week of repairs, replacement parts and a new paint job, Chi was able to stand and move about on her own. That night, the animatronics threw a party to welcome her home, their special guests being Mike, Jeremy, Thomas, and Mr McBear.

"Mike,... I want to thank you for everything you've done for my sister." said Chica tearfully as she watched Chi hug her fellow toy animatronics.

"What are you on about Chica? You did a lot of the work and you hardly ever left her side." smiled Mike "Now she is up and about, she will hopefully get use to kids again and maybe trust me a little but I understand that it will take a long time. Though I have to say one thing though..."

Chica looked confused "What?"

Mike gave her a small peck on the cheek "You're still the prettiest in my eyes."

Chica felt her fans kick in fast as all her systems became red hot at the rush she was feeling. She looked at him, standing in his white long coat drinking his soda and felt her pump skip a beat. It was hard to believe that almost a year ago, she and the others had tried to run Mike out of the pizzeria, now they wouldn't be without him.

"Um... Mike... umm... you haven't got another date with Emily... what I mean is... are you...?" Chica asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh, no, we're just friends Chica, she was a little worried about me spending so much time here and not in the outside world, that's why she invited me. She's a good friend." said Mike as he reached over to grab a slice of pizza that Chica had made for the party, so that the humans could eat.

Chica almost burst for joy, she had been worried that Mike would abandon them, if he got himself a girlfriend. She had better tell the others quickly so that any plans they had on being mean to Emily would stop.

Tom was dancing with Springtrap, Mangle, Net and Jeremy were talking about something, BB and Shadow were playing while Freddy and Foxy were talking about their new act that involved everybody. Goldie sat down opposite Mr McBear after bringing over some pizza for the old man.

"How are you feeling father?" he asked as he slid in to the booth.

"I am well, though I understand that you have been keeping secrets and its been hard on your processor, how are you feeling Goldie?" the older man asked looking concerned at the old bear, who looked rather ashamed.

"I thought... it doesn't matter anymore... the kid worked on my memory and has given me the all clear, me and Spring are alright, but Freddy has yet to forgive me."

"Goldie have you even tried to earn Freddy's forgiveness? Or at least listening to what he has to say? I know you Goldie, you have a bad habit of only listening to want you want to hear and talking at people rather then talking to them." Goldie looked sadly over at Freddy as Mr. McBear patted him on the paw. "Go and talk to him now, while he is in a good mood, you'll never know unless you try right?"

Goldie nodded as he claimed out of the booth and went over to Freddy, who didn't seem too pleased to see him, but still decided to step away from the party and talk to him. The old man smiled, enjoying seeing his creations so happy and whole, but it was so warm and he needed a bit of air. Taking his walking stick he slowly hobbled over to the front door but found he couldn't push it open. He looked down and grabbed his chest as his heart stopped at the sight.

"DAD" shouted Thomas as he and Springtrap ran over to him, catching him quickly before he fell. "Mike, call an ambulance! He's having a heart attack!"

Mike pulled out his phone and started to call the ambulance, while Chi and Chica took BB and Shadow to the living room away from the drama, while the other animatronics rushed over to the door to see what had scared the old man so.

"Yes, Frazbear's pizzeria, he's having a heart attack and..."

The animatronics started screeching at the top of their lungs angrily, thumping on the glass and some even sending tables flying.

"What the hell has gotten into all of you?" Mike snapped as he ran over to see what had upset them. There in front of the door, was a small body like a child that was wrapped in a black sack, that hardly covered their blood stain PJs or the fact that their face was covered by a Freddy Frazbear mask.

To be continued...

Looks at angry readers before breaking off into a run.


	6. Chapter 6

To Fix What Has Been Broken

By End of Grace

A/N: Wow, you guys really didn't like the way the last chapter ended, I'll try and be careful with my cliffhangers from now on. I have some bad news. Due to a recent death in the family, I will not be updating next week as I will be having my family down for the funeral for a few days and will not be able to write while they're here. Thanks for your understanding. A big thank you to all those who have reviewed and liked this fic, it really warms my heart and will certainly make me feel better in the coming days. Again a big thank you to Speedox12 for beta reading for me.

B/N: Ooo, this is gonna be fun.

Chapter 6: The calm before the storm

Mike walked around the pizzeria floor, trying to smile, but inside his guts were churning. Mr. McBear had been rushed to the hospital and Tom went with him while he had waited for the cops to arrive and look at the body while Jeremy looked at the security tapes. Turns out the "body" was a fake, a dummy head with the pj's stuffed to look like a body and then scattered with paint. Everyone, human and animatronic alike, were relieved and furious at the same time. What a terrible sick joke to pull on them, it wasn't funny nor clever, just plain sick. Not to mention it had ruined Chi's welcome home party.

David had come in and had immediately gone to the security room to speak to Jeremy, had yelled and raved at him for not doing his job and that he could start looking for another job at the end of the week before he went storming into his office. Mike snorted at the obnoxious manger's actions, considering he was on such thin ice himself, decided when Tom rang to tell him how Mr. McBear was doing, he'd ask him to step in on Jeremy's account.

The animatronics seemed to the children to be fine, but Mike knew better, he could see their movements were too jerky, that they were relying on their "recorded" voices more than their actual voices and were not making eye contact with each other. Chi was behind the scene with Goldie and was most likely helping to moving stock about while Goldie wandered the halls. Springtrap and most likely Dell as well, we're helping Jeremy in the security room looking over the footage. His eyes swiped the floor, making sure all the children were alright and not getting into trouble before going back to his office. He looked over to the balloon station where BB and... where was Shadow? Mike looked around the floor quickly, his heart beating alarmingly in his chest as he looked for his bunny. He then saw him sitting, drawing in a booth with a tall, muscular man, happily chatting away, unaware of the heart attack he had just given him. Mike walked over trying to calm his breathing as he approached the table.

"Shadow, what are you doing here? What have I told you about strangers?"

Shadow looked up at Mike with wide optics "But... but... Mr. Dahl isn't a stranger... he's a regular costomer and my friend."

Mike looked at the high quality laptop and mobile, as well as the paperwork the man was working on and the man himself, who was nice looking was wearing a very smart, expensive suit. Why on earth would such a man come to a noisy pizzeria to eat?

"Mr Dahl is working as well as eating his lunch Shadow, you really shouldn't be bothering him and not to mention that you didn't inform me that you were no longer helping BB with the balloons."

Shadow's ears drooped as he bowed his head and said softly "Sorry daddy."

Mike sighed as he knelt down beside the booth and the small animatronic. "I'm sorry too for snapping. With things as they are right now Shadow, I really need you to stay put from now on ok? No running off."

Shadow nodded as he leapt into Mike's arms and hugged him. Mike hugged back and slowly got to his feet.

"I'm sorry to you to, sir; I hope he wasn't causing you any trouble, it won't happen again."

"Oh, don't say that, I've been really enjoying my chats with Shadow, he's been telling me all about how wonderful you are Mike." smiled the older man. "And I can see why, you're great with children and animatronics alike,... its no wonder everyone loves you."

Mike felt his cheeks go red as well as a chill up his spine. Was this old man flirting with him? He had to be the same age as his dad? Gross!

"Thank you, but I'm nothing special, I'm just an average repair guy."

"You think so? I don't know any repairman who worries after animatronics like they were living beings the way you do, then again, from what I have seen of Shadow's capabilities, I can understand why."

Mike didn't like the vibe he was getting off of the man and stepped back. "I just have a great deal of respect for them is all, but you have to excuse me, I do have some paper work to do."

"Oh course, I hope I will get to speak to you again, Mr. Schmidt and you too Shadow." said Mr Dahl as he returned to his laptop and started to type away.

Mike tried to walk away calmly but with each step he got quicker until he was almost at a run to get back to his office. "Shadow! Don't ever go near that guy again! He's not a good person." said Mike.

"But... but... he's my friend." Shadow cried as he tried to wiggle from Mike's grasp.

"Please Shadow." said Mike as he opened the office door. "Just do as I ask and... oh Chi... hello."

The thin yellow chicken jumped, almost dropping the box she was holding as she turned around and saw Mike, her optics wide and filled with fear.

"I... I... I was... I was only... um."

"Hey, it's ok, you're not in trouble and if it helps I'll stay on this side of the room and keep the door open, will that make you feel better?" Mike asked as he stepped away from the door, but kept close to the wall, allowing Chi to see the exit clearly as well as have a good amount of distance away from him.

Chi visibly relaxed and gave Mike a small smile as he placed Shadow on the floor and the small black bunny ran to his desk and started to draw.

"I found a box of plasters out the back, it was rather damp in there so I didn't want them getting ruined, I won't be in your way long."

"You're not in my way at all Chi. I actually want to apologize, you know, with how your party ended last night and to thank you for looking after Shadow."

Chi turned fully to face Mike and gave a small bow "It's actually me who needs to thank you Mike and not just for what you have done for me but for my family and my sister too. One of the ways Ed used to like tormenting me with was news about them. He enjoyed telling how they were falling apart and such then it changed about how they were being cared for and looked after, telling me that they had moved on and forgotten all about me. I was so happy to hear that you were helping my family, Mike and they told me that my rescue was your idea, along with Mr. McBear Jr."

"Hey, we're just really happy to have you back Chi, everyone has missed you, especially Chica."

Chi's pink cheeks lit up "Yes, my sister speaks really highly of you... Mike, can I ask what it is about my sister you like?"

Mike frowned, but decided to be honest "Well, she's a fantastic cook, she really sweet and worries about everyone and she quite beautiful too. Why do you ask?"

Chi looked slightly ashamed "Not many look past my sister's appearance and I know she has a complex about it so... I guess I was just worried... sorry..."

"Hey, with what you have been though, I don't blame you for being worried about me and your sister, it's natural. But you have my word, that I will never hurt your sister or the others and you. Chi, while you're here, can I ask you something? Do you... um... want to see or have someone to talk to... I mean like a someone who... shit I'm not saying this right... Look when humans have gone through what's been done to you, they go and see a doctor and talk about it, it's meant to help them emotionally and I was wondering if you wanted that? I could listen to you if you wanted or maybe I could ask Emily for you... oh she an employee here, really nice girl, or maybe something..."

"Mike" said Chi firmly, snapping Mike out of his ramblings as she smiled at him, oil threatening to fall from her optics. "Thank you, but I don't really want to be around humans for a while, I know you mean well, but... you understand right?"

"Yeah, I understand... sorry, I wasn't thinking, I... sorry." said Mike as he mentally kicked himself.

Of course she wouldn't want to be around humans, not after one broke her heart and another kidnaped and raped her for years, why did he think this was such a good idea? Idiot!

Chi crushed the empty box in her hands and smiled sweetly at him. "I better get back to work now. I want to do an inventory before the delivery arrives. See you later."

Chi tried to make it look as if she wasn't rushing out the room, but Mike could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Daddy... why doesn't Miss Chi like you?" Shadow asked as he looked up from his drawings.

"Chi has had a really bad experience with humans Shadow, so she has to get used to me and see that I'm a nice guy is all." explained Mike who slumped in his seat.

His mind was buzzing, all the drama going around in his head. Freddy and Goldie were still not talking to one another, Chi's phobia of humans, there was a creepy old man doing his business work who was flirting with him, Jeremy loosing his job, old Mr. McBear's heart attack and he still hadn't gotten around to doing any maintenance on Fred. He sighed and reached into his backpack and pulled out his sketch pad. He looked over some of his designs, even scribbled a bit more details on to them as he went though, when he noticed that a page was missing.

"What the hell? Where has Sooty gone?" Mike wondered as he looked through the book and then in his backpack.

Damn it! That's the last thing he needed! If Freddy saw that picture he would no doubt get upset about him not building him or worse, Goldie finding it and going through with his threat to stuff him into a suit for even thinking of making another Freddy. He'd just have to hope that the drawing had simply fallen out at the apartment. He went to doodle again when he saw he was on Cherry's designs page. He did miss Cherry and their TV days together, how she use to moan at him and how he use to threaten her with changing her icing color. Chica had asked him to rebuild her, but he just couldn't, she was one of a kind. Mike frowned as he looked at his drawing again and then at the assortment of color pencils. Sure, he couldn't rebuild Cherry, but that didn't mean he couldn't build another cupcake... or two. Mike started to sketch away, picking up the blue, pink, and green.

-Line Break-

It was nearly closing time, David was standing out on the shop floor with a slight smirk, while the air got thicker as the other staff went about their business while avoiding him, while muttering about what a dick he was being. Mike was sitting on the stage with Shadow as he was looking over Bonnie's hand servo that had been playing the robotic bunny up.

"Hasn't Thomas rang yet?" Bonnie asked softly, not wanting David to overhear him.

"No. Starting to get worried. We really can't afford to lose Jeremy. If he goes and Thomas hasn't hired anyone else, I might as well move in here because I'll be pulling both shifts." Mike muttered.

Bonnie went to reply but Springtrap came out onto the floor, looking down and worried as he went over to the stage.

"Spring, please say there was something on the cameras that will save Jeremy's job." said Mike but the gold rabbit shook his head.

"We looked through every video a dozen times over, but nothing! Whoever did it, knows where the outside cameras are and how to avoid them."

"But the front door one would have caught him." said Fred as he and the other animatronics came over.

"It would have, hadn't it been smashed by a brick that evening. Before the stone was thrown we caught a glimpse of a young man dressed in black with his face mostly covered before he threw it."

"But there were no brick outside when we went to the window lad." said Foxy who was holding Mangle's paw in his.

"True Foxy." said Mike. "But the police did find red dust and glass underneath the dummy, that must have been from the camera. But still it doesn't help Jeremy out that we can't identify the vandal from it."

The Pizzeria door beeped opened and Thomas walked in looking tired and worn out. Springtrap went running over to him and hugged him tightly. Thomas gave Mike a look and jerked his head to the backstage corridor. Mike nodded and started to walk over with Foxy who quickly instructed the others to stay and keep David away should he come over to interrupt them. Spring was holding Thomas's hand and allowing the man lean against him as Mike and Foxy joined them in the hall.

"Thomas, how is your dad? Is he ok?" Mike asked as he looked over how worn out Thomas looked "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just tried is all, but dad is fine too, all things considering. Doctor says he has the heart of a bull and isn't going anywhere soon, but they're going to keep him in for a few days just to keep an eye on him. Sorry I didn't call, but my phone had died."

Foxy and Mike both sighed with relief and Spring hugged Tom again as he rubbed his head. "So did Jeremy find anything?"

Springtrap quickly filled him in about how little they found and then Foxy told him about how David was planning to fire Jeremy. Tom groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I see. Damn."

"Damn? Damn, what? You can stop David right?" said Mike as a sticky feeling rushed through him.

"I can,... but I shouldn't. Even though we invited Jeremy to join in the party, he should have said no, he was working. Had he been watching the screen he would have seen the vandal and possibly stopped him, as well as who ever it was that dropped the dummy off as well, but he didn't and sadly David has every right to fire him."

Foxy and Mike looked at Thomas in disbelief as Spring hugged his arm.

"But Thomas isn't there anything you can do? It's not fair to fire Jeremy when we're the ones that invited him! We weren't looking out for trouble either! Please Tom, pretty please?"

Thomas looked down into Spring's pleading optics and sighed "Alright Spring, I'll talk to David, but you guys have got to watch Jeremy and help him out as he will be skating on thin ice and David will be looking for any excuse to get rid of him."

"I'll go and talk to him now." said Mike "Thanks Tom! Will it be alright if I go to the hospital tomorrow to see your dad?"

"Sure, he'd like that Mike. Spring, want to come with me and see how I make David squirm?" said Tom as he, Spring and Foxy went back to the shop floor and Mike went to the security room.

Jeremy was leaning against the console with his face in his hands, as Mike got closer he could hear the un-manly sniffs coming from inside of Jeremy's hands.

"Hey Jeremy, Thomas just got here and he's going to speak to David for you..." Mike started as Jeremy quickly span around to look at him, his face red and eyes weepy.

"Really?" he gasped, his adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat.

"Yeah man. He says you have to watch yourself though, because David will be watching you like a hawk now and..."

"Yeah, that asshole will be a total dick about it, won't he." sighed Jeremy as he slid down in the chair, the tension in his body going. "But yeah, thanks man for telling me and could you thank Tom too for me... oh wait how is the old guy Mr. McBear?"

"A small heart attack, but he's fine, he'll be allowed home in a few days, so no need to worry."

"That's cool. What won't be cool is what I will do too the shit that pulled this crappy stunt." Jeremy growled "I mean, it's not even an anniversary or anything is it; so why the hell do it?"

"Who knows man? Some people are just sick in the head." smiled Mike as he walked out the office with Jeremy "Come on, let's get out of here, I've got a few hours before I've got to come back here for my evening shift so lets get something to eat."

-Line Break-

 _((Flash Back))_

 _Billy sat in the car bored out of his mind, waiting for his brother to come back from running into the shops with his CV. After their father had died, Dell had been looking after him and the house, but what little money their father had in savings was quickly running out and Dell was trying to find a job and quickly. Billy looked out the window to the street, he had seen repeatedly for weeks now and felt an angry twist in his stomach. She was there again! The homeless girl, sitting on the street, getting in everyone's way and begging for money and food. Billy had seen people give the girl a wide berth and pushing her away if she came up to them. If his father was alive, he would be moaning how begging was bad and that beggars were no better than thieves that took up space on the clean streets. She was a bad kid. Billy watched her get up and looked into the pizzeria window, clearly being a nuisance, but everyone was ignoring her instead of correcting her behavior like his dad would have done, like he had done many times too him. The more he watched her, the more he got annoyed, the more his dad's voice repeated in his head. "Bad kids should just die." over and over. The heavens opened and people rushed to get out of the rain, but the young girl still stood in front of the pizzeria, looking in and bothering the people inside. He looked around Dell's car and his eyes fell on Dell's claw wrench. He slowly picked it up, feeling the heavy weight in his hands, as he recalled the heavy metal of the buckle on his father's belt. He slowly walked up to her, there was no one about due to the rain and the grumble of thunder covered his footsteps. He was just going to correct her, that was all, just a firm correction. He pulled back and let his arm swing. He felt the wrench hitting her head hard and watched her tumble to the floor with a thud. He felt an amazing rush and a wonderful sense of a accomplishment. Like by doing this, he would have made his father proud or something as he looked down at the still girl._

 _"Now think about what you have done!" he said in his deepest voice, trying to sound strong and scary as he made his way back to the car._

 _He threw the wrench into the back shortly before Dell climbed into the car as well._

 _"Hey Billy, sorry for keeping you so long, was just talking to the shopkeeper about a night guard job for me, said he'll call me back later."_

 _"That's great Dell." Billy smiled as they pulled away, not noticing the large crowd that began to gather around the pizzeria door._

 _((End of Flash back))_

"Billy! Damn it man, get ya ass up! Ya ain't got a lot of time!" shouted Veron as he shook Billy awake. Billy opened his eyes wide and pushed Veron away hard, panting hard, as his mind tried to catch up with his conscious.

"Jezz man! I'm trying to help you out." snapped Veron as he went back to his side of the room and started to straighten it out.

Billy got up dazed as he took in all the noises that were happening around him, the inmates were panicking and shouting at each other to get out of the way.

"What's going on?" Billy asked as he he tidy up his books while Veron placed his clothes in the hamper.

"Tucker over heard a call for Missy this morning. An inspector is on his way, to look in all our rooms, making sure we're all clean and law abiding. Since your side of the room is always clean I let ya sleep, but if you got any shit you ain't meant to have, you better dump it now."

Billy felt his blood go cold as he thought about his golden Freddy suit and the photograph he had hidden. "I do have something I'm not suppose to have, but I can't get rid of it, it's to important to me."

Veron gave him a hard look "What is it? Drugs? Cause if it is I'll..."

"No, nothing bad or illegal, just something that I'm not meant to have that the court decided... you understand."

Veron nodded "Yeah, I hear ya, it's not enough your locked up for years, but they got to dictate what you can do on the outside too, if that's the case you better talk to Tucker. He's bound to know some hiding places around here, but I warn ya, he'll charge an arm and a leg for it."

Billy took out the box and started to carry it down the stairs to Tucker's room. He didn't care how much it cost, he couldn't lose this, it meant too much to him.

-Line Break-

There was a new delivery coming into the pizzeria and a call had just come from the kitchen for more pizza boxes, so Chi was running backwards and forwards carrying heavy boxes. She didn't mind, she would rather be busy and have a lot on her processor than allowing her memory chip to wonder. It was wonderful being with her family again, she had thought to never see them again and it was just equally as wonderful as meeting Springtrap and Shadow, though she was told that Springtrap was actually older than her which was odd, but still wonderful. She was trilled to see Toy Freddy as well, having him locked up after the bite was horrible and she had missed their chats. She was so happy to be with her sister again, but was so surprised by the change in her also. Usually Chica had self confidence issues and was always concerned with how she looked, but now, she was brimming with confidence and was so happy, it was impossible to be sad around her. The change was incredible and she was really happy for her sister... just not how it happened... well no, that was wrong. Mike was a good human, a really good one that even their father approved of and from what little time she could stand being around him she could tell he was truly kind and had no hidden agendas. Very unlike the two human men she had gotten involved with, selfish and cruel the pair of them, she was so glad and relieved when father had told her that Ed was going to jail. Now all she had to do was avoid David. She knew he had been trying to see her, but the others had stopped him. She didn't know how to feel about that or him for that matter. He wasn't the David she had fallen for, he was much older now, with less hair and more flesh around his middle. She was so busy thinking and carrying large boxes that she wasn't aware of anyone else around her until it was too late and walked right into Jeremy. Jeremy cried out as he hit the floor, curling up to protect himself as the boxes fell. Chi was slightly startled, but when she saw Jeremy, she felt fear grip her pump as she backed away quickly until her back hit the wall.

"I'm... I'm so so sorry." she said, her voice box straining under the speed of her speech.

"Ouch, oh hey, it's ok! I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry about that, you're not hurt are you? Mike will have my ass if you are." said Jeremy as he got to his feet.

"No, no, no I'm fine! So please stay away!" said Chi waving her arm out to keep Jeremy away.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." said Jeremy, who sounded a little offended. "I'm not like that asshole Ed. Who I hope is rotting in prison and has been made somebody's bitch! I'm just Jeremy the security guard, though from what Mike tells me, you guys haven't had much luck with them either, but I promise you I'm one of the good guys."

Jeremy turned the boxes over and re-stacked them while trying not to look to at Chi and freak her out. "Say, do you want me to take these boxes for you? They're quite heavy and I'm going to the kitchen anyway to pick up something to eat."

Chi was stunned at his kindness and his understanding and gave him a small smile "Are you sure? They're quite heavy."

"Hey, just call me Mr. Muscle and it's no problem Chi." said Jeremy as he went to lift up the boxes.

He strained and groaned as he lifted them a few inches off the ground and then gave Chi a toothy smile as he walked awkwardly towards the kitchen. Chi raised her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. Maybe not all human men were monsters, maybe.

-Line Break-

Billy was sweating and trying not to twitch as he sat alone at the long dining table, while the policemen and the inspector talked to Missy. What was going on? He knew the inspector hadn't found anything as he was about to leave when the policemen had come to the door and asked him to stay. A short while later Missy came and got him from him room and asked him to follow her. The police wanted to talk, she said, and asked him to sit down in the dining room and wait for them. Had that idiot Simon done something or ratted him out to save his own hide? Billy knew he had to stay calm, he hadn't done anything bad per say as of yet, so why would the police want to talk to him? Simon must have screwed up, he was such a bad boy and bad people had to be punished. Billy shook his head and clenched his fists tightly as he tried to shake that last though away. He was not allowed to punish anyone, it was not his place to do so, he will simply talk to Simon and then go from there. The policemen came into the dining room and sat opposite him, the older one looking calm and familiar while the younger one looked obnoxious.

"Hello Billy, long time no see, still wearing purple I see?" said the old cop with a smile.

"Hello Officer... Chase was it?"

"That's right. I understand you were released for good behavior..."

"Shame it didn't last." muttered the younger officer who Chase elbowed hard in the ribs.

"Yes, I plan on staying here until I'm deemed fit, I'm even thinking of asking if I can stay on at the public library."

"That's great Billy. Are you still seeing the doctor as well?"

Billy frowned and fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably "Yes, sir, I go every two weeks, though he has said he might change it to a monthly visit due to my progress."

The younger cop snorted and folded his arms as he glared openly at Billy while Officer Chase leaned forward his face grim.

"Billy, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me, have you gone to the pizzeria at all since you have come out of prison?"

"No, sir, every time I leave this place I'm escorted there and usually watched by someone as well, so even if I wanted to I could not have gone to the pizzeria." said Billy honestly. The younger cop sneered as Chase smiled.

"Yes, Missy has told us how well you're doing here and how punctual you are and you do your chores and such." said Chase calmly, but the younger cop lost his cool.

"So do you mind telling us how you left here late last night and left a body on the doorstep of the pizzeria?"

Billy frowned and gripped the table tightly as he looked at the two policemen in front of him in utter confusion. "What?"

Chase groaned and sent his partner a glare before turning back to Billy. "Yes, someone left a dummy of a child with a Freddy Frazbear mask on, since we knew you were out... we just wanted to make sure that you were keeping to the law or have any idea as too who might of done this?"

"I'm sorry, Officer Chase, but I don't know anything about it and I've sworn to never punish another person again. You can talk to my doctor about it if you like. I can give you his phone number."

"Do you really expect us to believe..." the rookie snapped, but stopped when Chase gripped his shoulder.

"I think you better wait outside with Missy." said Chase firmly, his tone brooked no arguments. Billy tried not to grin as the younger office stomped out of the room, Chase running his hand though his hair as he turned back to Billy.

"Sorry about that Billy, I would very much like the number of your doctor, thanks, and are you sure there is nothing you can tell me?"

"I'm really sorry for what I did, Officer Chase. I've learnt that it's not my place to punish kids when they're bad. I'm sure there are a lot of people who are mad at me for what I did and are more than likely mad that I am out of prison now,... maybe you should talk to them?"

"We plan to. Ok Billy, I'll no doubt see you around, but if you remember anything or someone gets in contact with you over this, please call me." said Chase as he stood up and handed Billy a card.

Billy nodded as he took the card, gazing down at the number as Chase left with his partner, his mind whirling angrily. He had not instructed Simon to do that. He didn't even think that Simon knew who he was. It was a rule that people in the house stuck to, that you didn't drag up people past crimes in their faces and you certainly did not mock them. It seemed Simon would have to be the exception to his promise.

-Line Break-

Mike was sitting on cloud nine as he carried two boxes into the pizzeria, with Shadow in his backpack, chatting endlessly away about things he was going to do today with the others. There was a large birthday party for a young boy who had wanted a pirate theme so the whole of "Foxy's crew" was going to help out. Net and BB were truly excited as they did not usually help out with the parties as the others did, but Mike had been reluctant to let Shadow go since he was so small. Mangle and Foxy both promised that they would take care of him and Mike had sat down with Shadow over the things he could do and say with the children at the party before agreeing to let him go. Although Mike was a really good mood, he was also tired, having spent so many hours working on this project for Chica and Chi.

"Hello Mike." said Blu as he came over and helped Mike with the boxes. "What have you got here?"

Mike swung his bag around and helped Shadow out of his bag before looking at Blu. "It's a present for Chica and Chi."

Blu frowned as he looked at the two nicely wrapped gifts "You never bought ME a present!"

"Well... this isn't that type of present Blu. This is more to help Chi with her anxiety and helping Chica over her worrying about her."

"It's still a present even if it is to help them Mike, so when you next come in I want too see a nicely wrapped gift for myself." said Blu sulkily as he folded his arms.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Blu." said Bonnie as he and the other animatronics came over to the table. "It's not a gift if you're demanding one anyway."

"Thanks Bonnie." smiled Mike "Fred, would you mind getting Chi from backstage and see if Goldie would mind coming out as well, I know he doesn't like being left out of things."

Mike noticed the animatronics were all shuffling and looking at everything else other than him and Freddy, who looked slightly miffed. "I take it he and Goldie haven't quite made up yet." Mike thought as Chica stepped up to the table and looked at the box with her name on it.

"What is it? New kitchen tools?" Chica asked excitedly as she went to pick her box up.

"Whoa Chica, just wait a second, I want Chi too open hers at the same time." said Mike as the slim yellow chicken and the old grumpy bear came from out the back with Fred. Goldie looked at the two small boxes and growled, his eyes going black as he glared at Mike.

 **"There better not be any animatronics in those boxes, boy! There are enough of us here along with that rugrat of yours."**

Shadow hid behind Bonnie's leg as the purple bunny, Blu, and Spring all hissed at him as Freddy gave him a swat on the shoulder.

"No Goldie, they're not animatronics per say, more like tools for Chica and Chi." said Mike as he handed them each their box. "Ok, you can open them now."

Both girls squealed happily as they tore off the paper and ripped open their boxes and each pulled out a semi large cupcake. Chica's was pink with red swirls and a candle while Chi's was green with brown flakes and a sparkler, both having large brown optics and an opening in their base for a speaker so they could talk.

"Met Berry Swirl and Minty Chip. Chica, Berry has a lot of pizza recipes from around the world inside her hard drive as well as desserts and Chi, Minty Chip has enough memory for various inventories and other office style things you might need him for. They're also connected, kinda like a walkie talkie, all you have to do is tell them you want to talk to the other and you can, no matter where you are in the pizzeria."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Chi." said Minty Chip, sounding like an old British professor while Berry bound excitedly in Chica's hand her voice high pitched and happy.

"Hey Chica, we're going to have so much fun, where is the kitchen?"

Chica and Chi looked at Mike happily, oil threatening to fall from their optics as the other animatronics smile, knowing how the cupcakes would help their two friends. Chica walked around the table and kissed Mike on the cheek and thanked him, before walking off to show Berry the kitchen and to introduce her to Mario, who had been recently promoted to head chief. Chi thanked Mike and held out her hand nervously. Mike shook it gently and was not offended when she pulled away quickly, saying she had better get to work and show Minty about.

"That be a nice thing ye done lad." said Foxy approvingly "The girls have been at their wits ends with worry, now they can relax a little, thanks to you."

"Does Minty do anything else?" Freddy asked, raising his eyebrow, suspecting that he was right as Mike blushed.

"Yeah,... I might have added a few things I found out about psychology into him too, should Chi confide in him about what happened to her at Ed's, that way he can help her out."

Goldie snorted as he started his way back to the backstage area **"She wouldn't need it if you humans just left us alone."**

Mike shook his head as he looked at Freddy. "I take it you guys still haven't talked?"

"Oh, we have talked Mike, sadly it always ends up an argument, but there is no need for you to be concerned." said Freddy before he turned to the others.

"Ok everyone, it's Friday and you know how busy we usually are on this day, so everyone give it your best and as usual keep an eye out for trouble."

Fred looked over at Mike from the stage, his pump gaining speed as he looked over at the human. He still hadn't gotten up the nerve to speak to Mike about his maintenance or the other kind for that matter. It was just whenever Mike came near him, his pump started thumping hard, his circuits got hot and his hard drive went into over drive and he ended up too embarrassed to talk to him. Blu saw how Fred was staring and sighed as he walked over to the bear.

"For goodness sake, go over there and talk to him, otherwise you're going to burn out the bulbs in your cheeks again."

"But... I get so nervous... and Mike doesn't want to touch me because of Freddy..."

Said Fred as he looked over at the older bear who was playing with the children on the whack a mole.

"If you tell Mike it's what you want, then I'm sure he will help you out, he's not the kind of guy too say no... well he is, but just ignore him like the rest of us did." smirked Blu as he looked over at Mike as well, but then his grin disappeared when he saw Emily approaching Mike. "And you better get over there before she does!"

Fred nodded as he jumped off of the stage and quickly made his way to Mike, who was patching up a girl's elbow. "There you go, good as new and... oh hey Fred, what's up?" Mike asked as he gave the girl a sticker.

"My... my ummm... pump hasn't been working... I mean its working... but... sometimes... and I still... you know... I need maintenance." said Fred muttered as he rubbed his paws.

"Really Fred? Wonderful! Let's go to my office now and get you sorted." smiled Mike as he took Fred's paw. Emily looked upset as she came up to Mike.

"Um, Mike, could I have a second? I was wondering if I could have a word?"

"Later, Emily, I've been trying to give Fred here maintenance for ages, so I want to do it now before he changes his mind." smiled Mike

"Oh... okay... later." said Emily as she went back to the counter.

Fred looked back at the stage and smile when Blu winked and gave him a thumbs up, not noticing that someone else had seen him walk off with Mike. They walked quietly to Mike's office and went inside as Mike placed an occupied sign on the door.

"Take a seat Fred, while I'll boot up the computer and get the cable ready."

"Oh... oh ok." said Fred as he sat down on the work bench. Mike was going to look him over first before... giving him maintenance, that was fine, he did need a tune up anyway. Mike scan him for viruses and upgraded his programs, checked and oiled his joints and cleaned up his fur while chatting about the other animatronics and life in general.

"Well, that's it Fred, see it wasn't so bad was it?" smiled Mike as he started to put his tools away. "You can head back to the stage now."

Fred blinked and looked confused at Mike "But... but... you haven't... I mean we haven't... what about my maintenance?"

Mike blinked as he looked at Fred "Huh?"

"Blu said... that maintenance... was your secret word for... sex." said Fred, his red cheeks lighting up brightly as he looked down at the floor, not daring to look at Mike.

Mike felt his own cheeks redden as he pinched his nose and sighed. He had wondered if that was the reason why Fred was avoiding him. "Fred, just because the others have sex with me doesn't mean you have to and if they're pressuring you into it..."

"What? No! I want to do it!" said Fred urgently "It's just... at first my papa bear told me I had to be the dominant one in the relationship, but I'm not... comfortable with that... and then I watched you with the others..."

Seeing Mike face Fred quickly retracted his words "Only twice, with Net and Foxy, the first time was to pick up pointers and maybe see what you liked, the second time made me realize that it was you I wanted to be on top and have you do those things to me and so..."

The room went quiet as Fred waited for Mike's answer. Mike ran his hand though his hair and then rubbed his face. He didn't know what to say or do. On one hand, Fred will build up confidence and won't put off anymore real maintenance work, but on the other hand should Freddy or Goldie find out he might lose his job or worse, his life. It wasn't just his parents either, Fred himself was very much a teenager... a young teenager at least in mind, Mike felt it would be wrong to take advantage of the young bear.

"Fred, are you sure you want this? There is no rush to do anything or any real pressure at least from me."

"I know papa and Freddy have had words with you about me, but this is what I really want."

Mike tisked under his breath as he came up to Fred and cupped the bear's cute face. "Something tells me your going to get me into a lot of trouble. So here is the deal, we go slow and figure out what you want as we go along."

Fred felt his cheek bulbs were going to blow any second as he nodded his head. Mike smiled as he leant down and kissed Fred on the mouth, gently pushing his tongue into it to tease Fred's. Fred gripped Mike's white coat and pulled him closer and moaned in disappointment as Mike pulled away.

"Don't start that Fred, you got to remember that I need to breath, even if you don't." smiled Mike as he rubbed Fred's cheek. "I don't think you're quite ready for the whole thing just yet... so how about I give us both a hand job... and then next time... we'll go up from there."

Fred nodded his head, though he was slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to lose his virginity just yet, but at least Mike wasn't turning him away as he feared he would. Mike pushed Fred down the bed so he could climb on and sit in front of him. He undid his zip and belt, pushing down his pants and underwear to reach his cock, giving it a soft tug to get it hard. Fred felt his pump beat faster as his fluids started to rush down to his own private parts, which were now pressing against the panel, waiting for Fred to open it up. Fred moaned as Mike leaned over him and rubbed the fur over that panel, kissing his nose.

"Hey, come on, I can't give you a hand job if you don't bring out your cock."

There was a sharp click as Fred's cock slid out, hard and erect and pressing into Mike's belly. Mike shifted his weight slightly as he lay down closer to Fred, his fur tickling his skin as he pressed his cock against his.

"Mike... um... do... do I need to do something?" Fred asked feeling slightly light headed.

"Don't get too tense and try to enjoy this. Don't think, just feel and let go when your ready."

Fred wrapped his paws around Mike's shoulders as Mike reaches down and wrapped his hand around their cocks and started to pump them together. Now and again, Mike would lean down and kiss Fred over his face and neck as Fred wiggled beneath him. Fred felt his circuits sing as his hard drive sent pleasure through out his body, his fur feeling warm though Mike's body heat, his cock throbbing against Mike's hand. Suddenly warning lights flashed behind his optics, warning him of the pressure and of the lowness of his oil.

"Mike... Mike... everything is flashing... I need to let go but..."

"Let it go Fred, you'll feel better when you do, come on Fred cum for me."

Fred's voice box cracked loudly as he cum over himself, Mike's cum quickly joining his, leaving his fur sticky and messy. Mike gave him one last kiss on the mouth before pulling back and sitting on his back legs and reaching for the tissues.

"Sorry about cumming on you Fred, I should have gotten one of these first and made sure to have captured it."

"It's... it's fine. That was amazing... can we do it again?" Fred asked as he leant up on his elbows.

"I think you have had enough Freddy Junior." said a smooth voice making both Fred and Mike jump as Freddy came into the room. "If you're going to continue doing such things with my cub Mike, I suggest you lock the door from now on."

"Yes, Freddy, sorry about that, I'll remember for next time." said Mike as he adjusted his pants and zipped up his fly.

"Junior, I suggest you go to the employee's bathroom and quickly clean yourself up and get back on to the floor. Me and Mike need to have a little talk."

Mike went white as he looked from Freddy to Fred, the younger bear clearly just as worried but Freddy gave a deep chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stuff you into a suit today Mike, I just want to talk to you about something." said Freddy as he helped Fred off the table and walked him to the door. "That big party will be starting now, so I will need you on the pizzeria floor today Junior and maybe step in for me with the band while I'm out here talking to Mike."

Fred gave Mike one last look before nodding and leaving the office, Freddy shutting the door and locking it as he turned to face Mike. Mike gulped at the odd look in Freddy's eyes. They looked hungry and seemed to be devouring him with their intensity.

"Well, Mike, you and I have a lot to discuss, I hope your ready." said Freddy as he undid his bow tie.

-Line Break-

Mr. McBear paid the cab his fare and smiled brightly as the busy pizzeria. After that terrible scare with the fake body, he was afraid that the media would get a hold of the story and the pizzeria would lose its business again. Thankfully, his son and Mike held dealt with it quickly so the media hadn't caught wind of the fake body, in all honestly it was really the last thing they all needed. He was meant to be resting at home, but he felt he had to come himself to check how everyone was as this would have surly upset his robotic children greatly. He hobbled into the pizzeria and started looking for an empty table to sit at and wait for Mike or one of the animatronics to see him, but the restaurant was so busy there were hardly any tables free.

"Excuse me... Mr. McBear... you're more than welcome to join me." came a voice from behind him. The old man froze for a moment, his mind reeling from the memory of that voice as he slowly turned around to the booth.

"YOU!" he hissed angrily "What on god's green earth are you doing here?"

-Line Break-

Simon slowly walked back into the house after his five days of being locked up in the local lock-up. He'd been caught with his drugs and by all rights should have gone back to prison, but Missy was friends with the local fuzz and had got them to take him in while he went cold turkey. Now he was on his last chance. Any more trouble and he will be back to prison before you could even spell it. It was quite late, most of the guys would be in their rooms, winding down for the night, as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He was just walking past the shower room when a large meaty hand reached out and yanked him into the room, the wooden door slamming behind them, as he was pushed back into it.

"Ouch! Shit! What the fuck do you want Billy?" Simon snapped as he looked at the older man as he rubbed his head.

"You snitch! You know who I am and what I have done and decided to make fun of me!" growled Billy as he slammed his fist beside Simon's head glaring down at the younger man.

"What? What are you on about? Is this about the pizzeria? And why those cops talked to you for so long? Listen Billy, I only did as you asked me to do, I swear on my mother's grave" said Simon going slightly white.

He was an idiot and a drug addict, but he wasn't no snitch, he wasn't stupid, he knew what happened to snitch's when they got caught and he wanted no part in that.

"Really? If that is true, then I suggest you tell me what happened that night in your own words and do not lie to me, I can tell when people lie and it upsets me."

"Ok, ok, ok this is what happened. I found that pizzeria place like you asked me too, the one with all the dancing bears and rabbits? Well, anyway, I checked it out liked you asked, there is three ways of getting in and out of that place, the back door used for deliveries, the fire exit on the other side of the building and the front door. There are lots of cameras inside and a few on the outside too, but they're really easy to break. I threw half a brick at the one nearest the door and it was out just like that. Once I broke the camera I high tailed it back here and that is all I did. Other than the people in the pizzeria having a party with the animals there was no one and if there were they weren't there when I left. I swear!"

Billy gave Simon a hard look before pulling back and allowing the youth to leave. He'd been telling the truth, he was sure of it, but that made his next question hard. Who, other than him, would want to cause trouble for the pizzeria?

-Line Break-

They sat in their room, twitching and flicking a rubber band on their wrist. Their room was dark and covered in old newspaper clippings and pictures. Their desk was cluttered with useless crap save for the photograph in the silver frame that sat under the light of their lamp. They weren't happy, not happy at all, their warning had been ignored. Picking up a kitchen knife, they plunged it down onto a picture of Mike, panting heavily. It looks like they will have to take more drastic measures.

To Be Continued...

A/N2: (comes out in full armor) Ok, let me have those reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

To Fix What Has Been Broken

By: End of Grace

A/N: Hello Everyone! Thank you all for your patience and understanding. Getting all your wonderful reviews has really helped, especially last week while I had my family down. As promised, here is the new chapter and again thanks to Speedox12 for your hard work. I hope you're ready for Freddy, because I don't think Mike is, lol.

 **Chapter 7: A Past Best Left Forgotten**

Mr. McBear's eye was twitching as his hand tightened around his cane as he imagined smashing the hard stick over the man's head. How could he sit there, so pompous and smug, as he pointed to the empty row in the booth.

"I'd rather stick cocktail sticks in my eyes rather than look at you, Yen Sid Dahl, now get your ass out of my pizzeria!" he snapped, but the younger man simply laughed.

"Come on now Fred, is that any way to speak to an old friend?" smiled Dahl as he sipped from his soda cup. "You and I have a lot to catch up on."

Mr. McBear snorted as he slid into the booth. "Fine, how are you, Dahl, and your soulless animatronics in that sink hole you call a theme park?"

"It's all fine, thank you, my stocks have gone up a couple dollars a share. I heard that your business was meant to be closing down, but then you had "another" grand re-opening... how many does that make now... five?"

"We only had to close down due to the renovations, we had such a high demand for parties; we're fully booked for the year."

"Yes, I saw the "pirates" attack on the band... seriously though are you that desperate for parents to book their kids' parties here that you had to stage such a thing?"

"Oh no, if I was desperate to make a buck I would have copied you and made lifeless copies of the same robot under a different name." smirked McBear as he watched Dahl twitch. "Now that the niceties are over, what do you want Dahl?"

"Well, if you must know, a member of your staff has tried to apply for a job at my theme park, not that anyone can blame them of course and we accepted them with open arms. Only for them to call us some time later to tell us that they already had a job and that they were sorry to waste our time."

"Someone turned you down, wow, will wonders never cease." sneered McBear as he adjusted his glasses.

"True in the beginning of my career, I was used to it; but now, being voted as one of the best companies to work for by various newspapers, I'm more used to people begging me for a chance to work for me."

"So what was the job you were offering my member of staff? Shoe licker or butt kisser?" asked McBear as he helped himself to some of Dahl fries.

"An Engineer if you must know." smiled Dahl as he watched McBear go pale as he realized who he was on about. "It was a shock to be refused, but it wasn't something I lost sleep over until one night I got round to reading the paper and found said engineer with your animatronics and I thought to myself, if this young man can turn that dump around and bring it back from almost closing, then what can he do at my theme park? But of course I felt I had to see for myself if he was really as wonderful as everyone says ; and I can honestly say, I have not been disappointed."

"Keep your grubby eyes and hands off of Mike, Dahl! He's not for you!" snapped McBear banging his cane on the table.

"Really? I can offer him a better wage, a home, perks and all the animatronics he could possibly want to fix. What can you offer him? A seat at the kiddes table?"

"Mike is a loyal member of our company, the money we pay him doesn't matter because of his love for the animatronics here and the animatronics love him in return. He wouldn't dream of leaving."

-Line Beak-

Mike needed to get out of here before Freddy killed him as the bear came towards him, placing his hat down on the side, an act almost like stripping, most likely not wanting it to get dirty with his blood. He slid off of the table he had been on with Fred and tried to tidy himself up as Freddy approached.

"Er... what... what do you need me to do Freddy? Need any maintenance done?"

Freddy chuckled again as he continued to walk up to Mike until he had him pinned up against the wall. "Your right, I do need maintenance, but let us both make sure we both know the kind of maintenance I'm looking for."

Mike felt all his blood vessels in his cheeks burst as his face heated up. He had seen enough films with Tom Hanks in them to know what Freddy was doing all the while wondering if his insurance covered being stuffed into animatronic suit, because if Goldie heard Freddy, he would be baying for his blood.

"So... so you need a virus scan, oiled joints... maybe your fur washed?" Mike tried to smile but Freddy's intense stare made it hard.

Freddy slammed his paw beside Mike's head and leaned in closer. He said softly "Not that kind."

Mike gulped, he had seen Freddy's cock by accident when he had caught him and Goldie at it and he had no desire to be split in two by a giant robotic bear dick. Freddy lifted Mike's head up by his chin so he could look into his eyes, rubbing his thumb over Mike's bottom lip.

"Now that's been cleared up, shouldn't you start stripping? Or would you rather me do it for you?"

"No... no, I mean... Freddy... um... what going on? Shouldn't you be with Goldie?"

Something flashed though Freddy's optics, Mike thought it was guilt, but Freddy gripped his chin tighter, his optics half lidded.

"Mike, Goldie won't give me what I want, so I've decided to get it from you." Freddy's voice was silky and seductive.

Mike fingered his collar to try and swallow the lump he had in his throat. Freddy turned his head slightly and licked Mike's ear, then trailed his tongue from Mike's ear to his chin and kissed his nose.

"Freddy, I doubt that kinky old bear would deny you anything, so what is this..."

What Mike was going to ask was lost as Freddy kissed him, interrupting Mike to his advantage as he mapped Mike's mouth with his tongue, moving his hand from Mike's face and cupping Mike's penis through his pants. Mike jumped and pressed his hands against Freddy's chest to try and pushed the bear away. Which of course was pointless as Freddy was a lot stronger than he was and he was not planning on leaving any time soon. Mike pulled his face away and panted for breath as Freddy played with the waistline of his jeans, tickling the soft skin there, as he licked Mike's neck.

"Freddy, what is it that Goldie won't give you? Cause I can talk to him about it if you want..."

Freddy paused and sighed as he pulled away from Mike and placed his hands on his pelvis section. "You're making seducing you really hard for me Mike."

Mike gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry? But, I never thought that you would cheat on Goldie? I mean he's done some pretty dumb shit, but it's obvious that he had the best of intentions and anyone with eyes can tell he's crazy about you."

Freddy crossed his arms and hanged his head and said softly "He's not the animatronic I fell in love with. After the death of the five children, he was a bit more intense on guarding this place, but still loving. Yet since Springtrap's return, he has been demanding and ordering me and the others about, he was even thinking of sending the toys to another restaurant... you would think after so many decades without them he would want to keep them close."

"Maybe you're not seeing the full picture Freddy. Maybe he sees you tired at the end of a shift and wants to help out? Take some of the weight off of you. Maybe he has a really good reason for thinking the toys should go to another place, like letting Fred have his own place where he could be a leader?" Mike reasoned, but noticed that Freddy was still looking at the floor "Um,... is there anything else? I mean I understand things aren't great between you, but what does that have to do with having sex with me?"

Freddy turned and went back to the table and picked up his hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and looked down at it with a smile as he handed it to Mike.

"Because of this."

Mike looked down at his drawing "Shadow Freddy? How and when did you get this? And what had this got to do with having sex?"

"I came in here looking for you and saw your drawing book. I had a look at it and found this. Why didn't you make him instead?" Freddy demanded, looking hurt "Why did you build Shadow and not him!"

"I thought you and Goldie would be offended if I built him without your permission." said Mike. "I thought you had Fred and if you wanted more you would have asked Mr. McBear to make you one, but what has that got to do with us... doing it?"

Freddy smirked as he came closer to Mike "Because, I figured the reason you didn't build Shadow Freddy was because you haven't mated with one of us bears. Though I know you haven't (cough) with Junior, but for me to have Shadow Freddy I have to mate with you."

Mike went beet red "We REALLY don't have too Freddy. I can just make him for you..."

Freddy tugs Mike forward by his belt and then grabs Mike's ass "Oh,... but I think it would benefit you by having the experience."

Mike gulped as Freddy leaned in to kiss him when the door to his office swung open and Foxy came running in.

"Mike! You must,... Oh Ahoy Freddy, I didn't know ye be in here as well." said Foxy as he blinked his good eye at the scene in front of him. Freddy growled as he let go of Mike and turn to look at Foxy.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he asked, feeling slightly put out as Mike straighten himself behind him.

Foxy rubbed his head with his hook "I do, but I also know that young Mike is not meant to give us "Maintenance" during daylight hours... not that we all haven't tried. Besides, this is being an emergency call from Father himself."

"Mr. McBear is here? I thought he wouldn't come out until tomorrow." said Mike as he walked past Freddy and Foxy to go and see McBear but turned briefly back to Freddy.

"Freddy we'll talk more about what you want from me later, but I think you and Goldie really need to talk first."

Foxy waited until Mike left the room before he too turned to speak to his old friend "Mike be right Freddy. Ya can't mate with him while ya still with Goldie, it wouldn't be right nor safe for Mike should Goldie hear about it, would you really hurt him that much?"

Freddy hung his head, his pump cramping in his chest, his memory chip flicking thought his memories both good and bad with Goldie. "I don't want to hurt him... it's just... I don't think he cares for me anymore and I'm no longer sure he's the bear I fell in love with either."

"Mike is right, Best be talking to Goldie about all this before he stuffs Mike into a suit." said Foxy making Freddy flinch as he knew that Goldie would indeed do just that.

-Line Break-

 _((Flash Back))_

 _The ticket machines were whirling and the children's laughter rang in everyone's ears, as the pizzeria was fit to burst with the amount of kids there. The staff were running around as usual, keeping up with orders as well as keeping an eye on the children as they played. The greeter waved goodbye to a family as they left and put on their best smile when the door opened again...only for it to dip slightly when she saw who it was._

 _"Hello kids, you're not here to cause trouble again are you?" she said as she looked over the group that had been dubbed by the staff as the fearsome six. Four young boys and two girls, the boys and one girl were all about ten or so while the youngest was a sister to one of the boys and was about four. These kids caused fights, picked on other kids, would steal tickets or tokens from others, push kids off of the games and vandalize anything they wanted while the youngest would kick, bite, screamed and even would wet herself on purpose for attention when her brother would run off and leave her._

 _"Mind your own business lady!" snapped one of the boy's as he dragged his sister in._

 _"But Matt, I don't want to go in there again!" the little girl wept as he yanked her closer as his friends rushed passed him and the greeter, disappearing into the crowd._

 _"Then stay here then! I've got better things to do then look after you." Matt snapped as he let go of his sister's hand and went to join his friends. Violet had already pushed some girl off of the claw machine, Dan and Pete were most likely bullying some kid for his quarters and lastly, Chris was in the far back corner on his knees getting something out of his backpack._

 _"What you got there Chris?" Matt asked as he came over to his best friend "Anything good?"_

 _"I got this out of my older brother's room, thought we could do a little decorating?" said Chris as he held up a spray can of paint._

 _"Cool I'll act as look out while you start, then we swap." said Matt as he turned around and started to keep an eye out for any staff while Chris started to spray the walls and the machines. After a while Matt got bored and wanted his turn, as he went over to Chris and grabbed the can off of him._

 _"Ok, my turn, you keep an eye out."_

 _"What?" snapped Chris angry clenching his fists "It hasn't even been a minute! Give it back."_

 _The boys started to struggle over the can, accidentally spraying it over themselves as well as the pizzeria, then it quickly turned into a fight._

 _"HEY! You boys knock it off!" as they were grabbed by the scruff of their necks and pulled apart by the cleaner, wearing his purple shirt and baseball cap. "You two... AGAIN! Where are the other four? They better not be doing anything like this either!"_

 _"Put us down dumb ass!" snapped Chris as he kicked Billy in the shin, making him drop him to the floor._

 _"You kids are going to get banned for sure this time." said Billy firmly as he let go off Matt as well. "The manager only lets good kids in here!"_

 _"Or stupid ones like you." sneered Chris as he high five Matt "Isn't that why you work here, because your too thick too work anywhere else?"_

 _Billy clenched his fists tightly, thinking how much he wanted his brother's wrench in his hands again so he could punish the boys and the other kids like he had done before._

 _"I bet his mum has to dress him in the morning." laughed Matt pointing at Billy as Chris joined in._

 _"And his dad has to give him a bath..."_

 _"_ _ **I'm sure that's what your parents will have too do to you... or at least will when I am finished with you."**_

 _Billy smiled as the two boys jumped and looked up in fear as Goldie came up to Billy and placed his paw on his shoulder glaring down on the two boys. The two boys tried to act brave, but Goldie's cold stare caused them to cower._

 _"_ _ **Now I suggest you get your friends and leave this place until you learn some manners."**_

 _"We don't have to do anything you say." said Matt as his knees knocked as he stretched his neck looking up at the animatronic._

 _Goldie leaned down close to the two boys till his face was up close to theirs, his eyes turning black._ _ **"Get out."**_ _he growled deeply causing the boys to shout and ran away most likely getting their friends to leave._

 _Goldie and Billy chuckled and sighed sadly looking at the damage caused by the two boys. "It's going to take me ages to get this all out. I don't know what I'm going to do about the whack-a-mole machine."_

 ** _"It just needs a lick of paint. Are you alright, Billy? Those kids are not worth getting upset over."_**

 _"I'm fine... I just wish they were better behaved." said Billy. "It's a shame we can't do anything about it."_

 _ **"If they turn up again, tell your brother to get them and take them out the back for their parents to come and get them. I'll let the manager know we're going to ban that group of kids when they next come in and cause trouble. Though if I had my way I would stuff them into the spare suits out the back. They would soon behave then."**_ _Goldie chuckled as he patted Billy on the shoulder_ _ **"Best get back to work, otherwise Freddy will get mad at me and I don't want that! Later Billy."**_

 _Billy waved good bye to Goldie as his mind whirled with an idea. Since he got his job at the pizzeria, he had thought the animatronics were wonderful, especially Goldie. The animatronics were full of good intentions and were a good influence on children. Maybe Goldie was right, what if he put the bad children into the spare suits out back for a few hours? They would soon learn their lesson and become good kids. But they wouldn't listen to him... they only listened to Goldie... he would have to do something about that._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Goldie snapped at of recharge as his hard drive almost overheated because of his memory chip. Why had he remembered that? He thought he had that memory locked up with the others? He rubbed his head and momentarily wondered where his hat was when he remembered he took it off to lay down on his bed. He put his hat on and straightened his bow tie as he looked around his room. His room hadn't changed much, same posters and desk with a few old trinkets of the old pizzeria's, but now he had a nice new double bed for him and Freddy. Tom had offered to have the whole room redone, but Goldie turned down the offer, he hadn't quite forgiven Tom for what he had done even if the others had. So why hadn't Freddy and the others forgiven him for what he had done? He did what he did to Dell because he wanted to protect them and the pizzeria from him. Sure, he might have driven him crazy and had him climb into his best friend to die a horrible death and haunt Springtrap for years, but he still had good intentions.

He sat down at his desk and looked down at his proposal to have some of the animatronics moved to another restaurant. It had been Father's original plan to build enough animatronics for three pizzeria's and have them as the three head restaurants of the company. There was enough of them now to at least open up a second store and with Mike proving that he can build animatronics almost as well as Father could, means the old dream could come true. The toys, bar Mangle would go and he was sure Springtrap would like a bit more space as well. That way Junior could be in charge, but have someone older to talk too should he have any problems. It would be good for Junior to have his own place and be his own bear and with him wanting to know how to mate and him and Blu becoming chummy it was probably for the best. Bonnie may be upset with not seeing his brothers, but since Mike would have more free time, he wouldn't be upset for long. Then he could start working on a cub with Freddy. He had already had drawn up some ideas on the design. He'd be tall and well built, a great singer-he'll have the best voice box money can buy, (Thomas can get it, he has plenty of money) and of course the signature hat and bow tie. He was sure Freddy was going to love it. There was a polite knock on his door just Freddy walked in his fur in a bit of disarray.

 **"Have the kids been climbing over you again?"** Goldie asked as Freddy patted down his fur.

"Yep, you know they love their hugs." said Freddy as an uncomfortable silence fell over them. They had tried to talk the night Father had his heart attack, but they still had not cleared the air between them.

 **"Freddy... I know your mad at me for what I did too Dell, but paw on my pump I honestly was only thinking of everyone's safety at the time. I know I should have told you and I'm... you know..."** said Goldie hang his head low as Freddy shook his head.

"You know, unless you actually say the word its not really an apology Goldie." said Freddy as he looked at the large amount of papers on Goldie's desk. "What are you working on? Don't tell me you're still working on splitting our family up!"

Goldie held his hands up as Freddy growled at him **"Honeybear, will you just please listen to me for once and actually hear me out before ripping my throat out?!"**

Freddy stopped growling, but stood straight and tall with his arms crossed against his chest. Goldie knew that was Freddy's way of saying I'm still really mad at you, but I'll listen so he quickly went into explaining his plan.

 **"Before you were online, Father and his partner, Mr. Trap, had an idea of having three flag pizzerias with animatronics. When Father built the toys, they were only meant to stay with us for a while, getting experience and then be moved on to another store. But things happened and well you know, but since everyone's back and online, that plan can now go on and honestly it would be better for you Freddy. I've seen how tired you are at the end of your shifts and it's not fair and with Junior asking about mating and stuff, he will want his own place. So here it is, the toys and Springtrap will go to another store and you and I share the shift together and since we will be sharing the shift and both have some free time, we can ask Father to make us a new cub... what do you think?"**

Freddy thought about it and he had to admit, it was a really good idea, but he still didn't like the idea of being away from his family where he could not help them.

"We'll should put it to a vote." he suggested. "That way everyone can have their say."

 **"It would really be for the best Honeybear, not just for Junior but for Chi as well, at least in a new building she can have a fresh start with out having to worry about David trying anything."** said Goldie. **"As for the cub... here I've done some designs... tell me what you think."**

Freddy felt his pump sink slightly as he took the papers off of Goldie and looked at the pictures. The bear in Goldie's pictures was an adult animatronic very much like his design with a few changes to tell them apart. Goldie had known Freddy since he came online and could tell the bear was neither happy or impressed.

 **"You don't like it."**

"Its... nice. Maybe for when the cub is older..." said Freddy as he took off his hat and handed Goldie Mike's designs for Shadow Freddy. "I was hoping for something more like this."

Goldie looked over the pictures and scoffed angrily **"You want this? It's tiny, stupid look and... what's this... mute? What's the point in having an animatronic that can't talk?"**

"We all can sign for deaf children so why not for him and he's not mute just really soft spoken." said Freddy "and it's a cub design, he can have your idea for a body later when he is older like Mike is going to do for Shadow..."

" **SO this is Mike's idea!"** snarled Goldie as he ripped up the drawing **"Well, no son of mine is going to be built like some... teddy bear! He's going to be strong! A leader!"**

"And what I want doesn't matter?" said Freddy, feeling his oil boiling to cover his hurt feelings.

 **"I didn't say that!"** Goldie snapped, then sighed. **"Look, lets deal with the possibility of opening another animatronic pizzeria first. No point in building another one if there isn't going to be room for it."**

"You know what Goldie" said Freddy as he turned and walked out the room "Tell Father to open up his new pizzeria, but you go alone!"

 **"What? Freddy!"** shouted Goldie as he went to chase after him, but Freddy had already reached the main floor.

-Line Break-

Mike felt the sweat drip down his back as he sat next to Mr McBear in the booth opposite the tall man who gave him the creeps with Shadow on his lap happily coloring in.

"Mike, I'm sorry to call you away from work, but I feel it's my duty as your employer and my apprentice to make sure you don't turn into a scum bag like him." said Mr McBear pointing his bony finger at Mr Dahl, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Really Fred? Sorry about that Mike, your boss is a little sore over the last time we met. I haven't really introduced myself. Yin Sid Dahl, creator and owner of Critter County and I am here to personally to meet you Mike."

A shiver went up Mike's spine as he shook Mr. Dahl's hand. He had never had thought his once idol was... such an odd and creepy guy. He was looking at him like he was a piece of meat that he was ready to dine on.

"So... you and Mr. McBear know each other?"

"Yes,... we were old friends back in the day,... before he built Freddy Frazbear... with my money!" said Dahl as he smirked as Mr McBear slammed his fist on the table.

"I paid you back, you louse! You only loaned me the money to build him and then you wanted to mass produce him and make millions, like you have done with my idea, with those soulless, heartless animatronics that you have running around that park of yours."

Mike looked at McBear and then at Dahl and back again, his eyes blinking as the information sunk in. "Wait... the animatronics at Critter County... are based on Goldie's old designs?"

"At first yes, but of course we have greatly improved them since then and of course have a small army to take care of them as well as millions of kids to love them."

"That's nice." said Mr McBear, his voice dripping in sarcasm before turning to Mike

"What the shit-bag isn't telling you is that he scraps almost a hundred of those much loved animatronics on a yearly bases."

"Only ones that have been in storage too long or are beyond repair. As wonderful as children are, they can play rough and some of the animatronics end up worse for wear. You understand that, don't you Mike? Since you take such good care of McBear's animatronics."

Mike nodded and thought back to Mangle, who had been basically taken apart by kids every day and put back together by staff who were too lazy to look up her instructions. "I'm still a little confused as to why you have called me out here for?"

Mr. Dahl rested his head on the back of his hands as he looked deeply at Mike "Like I said, I have an army of engineers, but none of them care for the animatronics like you do Mike. They're simply told that animatronic 4569b on the Terror lift ride isn't working and to go fix it and be done in five minutes. I would like to offer you a job as my head engineer and train my work force to love the animatronics like you do. You'll be on a six figure salary a year. A nice house on the park grounds of your own. Your own personal office and of course all the animatronics you could possibly want as well as the resources to build and design your own to work in the park."

Shadow squeaked loudly as Mike hugged him tightly "Daddy your hurting me."

"Sorry" Mike muttered as he looked up at Mr Dahl "Sir, I'm really very sorry but..."

"Now before you turn me down again, why don't you and a couple of friends of yours come be my guests at the park. You'll get the full tour and accommodations free and I can even throw a couple of food coupons your way as well." said Mr. Dahl as he handed Mike a card with a phone number on "You just ring that number and my secretary will sort it all out for you. You can even bring Shadow if you like, I'm sure my workers would love to meet him and see your work as well."

"But I..."

"Think of it like this Mike, you get a free holiday for you and your friends and you are under no obligations to say yes to working for me, but you will get to see how ((cough)) better My animatronics are."

Mr McBear who had been sitting gnashing his teeth jumped up and started to wave his cane over Dahl as Mike let go of Shadow and tried to pull him back down into his seat. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

Dahl stood up and brush down his suit as he held out his hand for Mike to shake as the younger man pulled his landlord back into his seat. "I look forward to your call, Mike."

"Thank you." said Mike as he shook his hand "But I don't want you to waste your money sir, I have no desire to leave this place, I love it here, sorry."

"I'm sure you might think differently when you come and if you don't well never mind, but you will never know unless you try. Goodbye Mike, Shadow, and you McBear take care of yourself now. I'd hate for you to have another heart attack before you get to see me take Mike away from you." he laughed as he made his way out not caring that McBear was giving him the finger behind his back.

"Damn! That guy is creepy" Mike muttered as he petted Shadow's head.

"He's more than creepy Mike. He's a powerful man who is used to getting his own way. So watch yourself about him." said McBear as he drank his drink.

"Did you guys really use to work together?"

"Oh yes. He had money and connections and I had the hands and the ideas. Sadly, our ideas were very different. I wanted to have a few large restaurants for family's that had animatronics working there. Each one unique and different not like in that park where they all look alike."

"So Goldie was right then, you do want to split them up and have some of them at another pizzeria?"

"I did once. But I wouldn't split them up now, not after so many years apart and besides, there are enough designs, endoskeletons, and models in the old warehouse we can use."

"Really? What kind of models?" Mike asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

"Well, there is one I remember... a female version of Balloon Boy,... but instead of balloons she was meant to blow bubbles... I hadn't finished her before the killings happened and well... you know the rest and she was put into storage. Maybe one day you can finish her for me."

"That would be awesome!" smiled Mike already thinking of the tools he would need.

"And Mike do me a favor. Take Dahl up on his offer for the holiday"

"WHAT?"

"Yep, take your two friends from here and I want you three to send that stuck up prick to the poor house. Eat him out of house and home, make him buy you stuff, even if you don't want it, go to town on everything and leave him the bill!"

Mike blinked for a second before he burst out laughing with the older man joining in.

-Line Break-

They were sitting in their room thinking, they hadn't left it in days, they really need to take a bath, but what was the point? They were having that nightmare again! The Gold Bear and the Purple Guy! They needed to be stopped! But first they had to stop the person who was responsible for bringing this all about! The repair man! He was the one that had brought all this back from the past. It was all his fault! They had to get him,... but how? There was a knock on their door, but they ignored it as usual.

"Sweetie? It's your mom... can you please come to the door so we can talk?"

They were too busy thinking to care about what she wanted.

"Sweetie? Please! It's been almost a week now and you've missed your doctors appointment. You know you need to see him so he can help you!"

They had had enough. They got up from their bed and unplugged their lamp and threw it at the door with a smash.

"LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Honey..." Their mother sobbed "There is no one else in there with you... you're on your own... there is no "us". Please go to the doctor!"

-Line Break-

Billy sat in Missy office, trying very hard not to smile and be smug, but after all these months of waiting, he was finally going to be given his tag. Missy had sat down with him and gone over everything he had done over the last few months.

"Your behavior is wonderful, you've stuck to all the rules, kept your job and your doctor is pleased with your progress... there is of course that small hiccup with the police a week ago, but since no charges were brought up it can be overlooked. The tag will be placed around your ankle, from the moment you leave until the moment you get back, if there are any signs of it being tampered with or been deliberately damaged then you can be facing jail again for the remain of your sentence. You can stay out as late at ten, but no later and in your case you are not allowed anywhere near places with a large amount of children. You will be monitored Billy, so don't think we won't be watching 'cause we will, you so much as go near a park or school we will know."

"I understand Missy and thank you for giving me this chance..." said Billy as he looked at the large bulky object around his ankle. "How is Simon by the way?"

Missy gave Billy a suspicious look "He's fine, luckily for him it was only a few hair line fractions and nothing too serious, it was rather odd how he fell over the banister from the top floor wouldn't you say?"

"Could be he was punished for being a bad kid? Who knows?"

Missy had in her day stared down hardened murders, thugs and once a pro wrestler without breaking a sweat, but Billy's smile at that moment gave her the shivers.

"Well, I think it's too late to go out today, will you be needing a lift to work and the doctors or can we trust you on public transport?"

"Oh, you can trust me Missy. I'll be very, very good"

Missy waited until Billy had closed her door to shake off the icky feeling he had given her and made a mental note to put extra bubbles in her bath tonight.

-Line Break-

Mike sat quietly in the security office, eating a chocolate bar as he skimmed over the cameras. Chica and Chi were in the kitchen. Foxy, Mangle, Net, BB, and Shadow were going over their plans for the birthday parties that were being held tomorrow. Fred and Blu were chatting on the stage while Bonnie played on his guitar. He hadn't seen either Freddy or Goldie all night, but that wasn't too unusual. Mike thought about Mr Dahl and his offer. He hadn't had a real holiday in years, his parents were always too busy to take him anyway and he had always dreamed of going to Critter County. He had holiday to spare with the company and he was sure Jeremy and Emily would go with him if he asked. The only two problems he had was Shadow and the animatronics. There was no way he could take Shadow with him to that place, he could easily get lost or worse, stolen, plus he didn't trust Mr Dahl to try and use Shadow in order to get him to work for him. No, he would have to stay here, Bonnie would be happy to have him, but would be so upset over him going away for so long. The animatronics were really upset over him being away for a few days while training so he dreaded what they were going to be like with him being away for a week. He would have to stock up on energy drinks and lube the week before he went because the animatronics would no doubt demand their "maintenance". Mike's train of thought was broken by the ringing of the office phone. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mike Schmidt? I'm Officer Chase, I'm the officer dealing with the fake dead body that was found in front of the Pizzeria?"

"Officer Chase, thanks for calling, yeah its me, do you have any leads or something?" Mike asked as he twirled the cord around his fingers.

"Afraid not. Whoever was responsible for this was good. They left no fingerprints, no hairs, no nothing. I'm sorry we have nothing to go on and other cases are piling up so... unless something else happens..."

"You're going to investigate further." Mike muttered and groaned. He had expected that really, after all people at the top would have seen it as a disgusting prank, but not something they needed to look too deeply into, especially when there were muggings, drugs, and murders going on. "I understand."

"Thank you Mr. Schmidt, while I have you on the phone, one of our tech guys has asked me to pass on a message. Concerning the facial recognition software in the animatronics?"

"The one that helps them point out any one of the offenders list? Yeah, what about it?"

"They're doing some major works on our computer systems over the course of the next few weeks, meaning that part of their software will be inactive, nor will they be able to contact the police with it either. You guys are going to have to be extra vigilant for a while and not depend on the animatronics to protect the kids."

"We'll do that, thanks for all your help officer, good night." said Mike politely as he put down the phone all the while his mind was screaming "Fuck! Not good!"

Well, he couldn't go on holiday now, not with the animatronics and pizzeria defenseless against pedos and other creeps. He'd have to tell Tom and Jeremy as well and see if they could come up with some sort of plan. He was so busy thinking that he didn't even notice Freddy coming in. Freddy walked quietly up to Mike until he was standing behind his chair before quickly placing a paw over Mike's mouth. Mike screamed behind Freddy's paw and looked up wide eyed at the large bear animatronic.

"Had you have done this at the beginning Mike, I would be half way down the hallway with you by now, getting ready to stuff you into a suit." said Freddy with a sad smile as he released Mike, who spun in his chair to glare up at him.

"Not cool Freddy! You almost gave me a heart attack. You ok? You've seen down all afternoon. Did you get a chance to talk to Goldie?"

Freddy slumped, his head hanging low as he looked at the floor "Goldie... didn't like Shadow Freddy... he ripped up his designs... he doesn't care about what I or anyone else wants as long as he fulfills father's dream."

"Oh man! Shit, Freddy, I'm sorry. Please don't be sad." said Mike as he got out of his seat and hugged him, his large head resting on his shoulder as his hands blearily met around Freddy's back. "I really thought... I guess I don't know Goldie that well...?"

Freddy placed his arms around Mike and hugged him back just as tightly as oil threatened to leak from his optics. Goldie came out of his room with the intention of talking to Mike about his drawing of Shadow Freddy and to tell him to stay out of "Freddy's" business when he stepped into the security room. All his systems turned red, everything whirled and hissed inside of him as his hard drive practically hummed with warning as he left out a roar. Neither Mike or Freddy had time to react as Goldie grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him away from Freddy. He then gripped Mike's face tightly in his paw and with great force, slammed the back of Mike's head into the back wall of the small office. Goldie released him and then watched as Mike slowly slid to the floor, leaving a long blood stain against the wall.

To Be Continued... PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

To Fix What Has Been Broken

By: End of Grace

A/N: SO MANY REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! Thank you sooo much! Yes, I know this chapter is late and I'm really sorry. I had a full week at work and stuff with my uncle kept coming up (cleaning out his house and things, very upsetting) I hope you can forgive me. Again, A really big thank you to Speedox12 for their hard work.

B/N: Well, it's good to see her back. We've missed ya. This chapter gets kinda "funny" about halfway, if you catch my drift. Also, she couldn't resist. Warning: Mother of all cliffhangers at the end. Prepaid yourself to be wanting the next chapter even more than you ever have before… Or that could just be me. I'm sure I'll find out in the comments section. But now,...

Chapter 8: Let's get serious!

There was a really annoying beeping sound that was driving Mike mad. It seemed to beep almost every other second and what was worse, he couldn't do anything about it, because he couldn't move and he didn't know why. His head was killing him, like someone had hit him hard with a blunt object, maybe that is why he couldn't open his eyes. He could hear people around him talking, but their voices were mumbled at best. Most had the tone of concern, one or two were upset and there was one that was very angry, best guess was it was his dad, only he can sound that angry and disappointed at the same time. He heard a child crying and wailing from time to time, he hoped it was Shadow and prayed that Bonnie and the others were looking after him. Seriously though that beeping was getting on his nerves, he really needed to open his eyes and whack the damn thing! Maybe if he really, really tried, he could, he was making them flutter for sure but he needed to open them.

"Mike?"

Come on

"Mike!"

For fuck sake! Open!

"Mike? Wake up!"

Mike's eyes shot open as he swung his arm out to hit the machine that was monitoring his heart rate. He groaned out in pain as the bright hospital lights stung his eyes and his head started to pound. He sank down back into his pillow as Tom stood over him looking slightly shocked and relieved.

"Mike, thank goddess, how are you feeling?" Tom asked as he helped Mike sit up as the younger man tried to get up.

"Like I've been hit by a bus and then it reversed over my ass. Where the hell am I?"

"The local hospital, but in a private room, your parents insisted; you have been in here for over a week with a concussion." Tom then leaned closer and spoke softly as if he did not want to be over heard. "Mike, as far as everyone out side of the us, they have been told you slipped and hit your head on the edge of the metal door."

"And they bought that?"

"Your parents had a hard time with it, but yeah that's the story and you've got to stick to it."

"Right. Do you know what really happened?"

Tom nodded and sighed as he sat back down in his seat next to the bed and ran his hand though his hair.

"I've only ever seen my father REALLY angry once Mike and that was scary enough, but even that didn't compare to how pissed he was when he found out about what Goldie did. He told Goldie he was 'fired'."

Mike blinked a couple of times as he jaw dropped. Goldie was a very proud bear and adored his father a great deal, let alone his pride as the pizzeria's guardian and book keeper. To be "fired" meant to be disgraced and there was no way Goldie was going to take that well.

"Damn,...how is he handling it? Is Freddy looking after him?"

Tom looked at Mike as if he had lost his mind "Mike, Goldie was the one that attacked you remember? He slammed your head in to the wall in a jealous rage."

Mike rubbed his arm "Yeah, and trust me I feel like doing the same too him. But still..."

"Another thing is Mike, the other animatronics are real pissed at Goldie, and I mean PISSED. Bonnie had to have his roaming switch turned off until he calmed down, because he was out for blood. Net locked himself in his box, he was so upset, he wouldn't even come out for the kids. Foxy had a huge argument with Freddy and their now not talking. Springtrap and Blu have chained Goldie up and locked him in the back room like they use to do with Toy Freddy, who believes this is all his fault and is being looked after by Mangle. Chi hasn't said much, but Chica is mad at Goldie as well but is more upset that Foxy and Freddy aren't talking. In short everyone is miserable and upset."

"What about Shadow? He didn't see anything did he?"

"No, him and Balloon Boy were told to stay in the arcade with Net while everything else happened, Freddy called dad first and then 911 so that he was here for the ambulance people to get you. He saw you being wheeled out though, and got really upset and insisted he went with you, but of course he wasn't allowed to. I brought him the day after next and he went into sleep mode beside you, good thing too, as your parents then turned up, I don't think it would have been good if they met him."

Mike groaned and rubbed his face with his hands and then looked at Tom through his fingers. "How rude were they? You can be honest!"

Tom laughed "Your mum was alright if a bit stuck up, but your old man? Damn the man is like a bull in a china shop, barking orders at the nurses and doctors, threatening me with a lawsuit, ordering me to have your things packed up and shipped back to their house..."

"Like fuck I would go back there!" Mike growled, but stopped as his head throbbed.

"And sorry about the threats, he can't really sue you if I don't co-operate."

"I know Mike, it's okay, I'm guessing it's just from seeing you hurt he was like that."

Mike snorted "The day that man worries about me will be the day hell freezes over. I better see if my insurance will cover all this..."

"I did try and pay, but your parents have already done it." said Tom trying not to laugh as Mike fell back onto his pillows groaning loudly.

"I'll go and get the nurse and see about getting you out of here."

"Thanks Tom." said Mike as he looked up at the ceiling.

His head was really hurting and he doubted it was going to go away any time soon. He didn't like the idea of Goldie being locked up, seemed wrong, he had thought up his own punishment for the kinky old bear and he wouldn't be able to do it with him locked up. It seemed he had a lot of things to fix when he got back and it wouldn't be as easy as fixing the animatronics. He rubbed his head again, there was something nagging him in the back of his brain, he just hoped it wasn't important.

-Line Break-

Getting out of the hospital took longer then Mike would have liked, but after having his stitches removed and given some strong painkillers, he was allowed to leave. Tom had been great and had ordered him a cab on the company expenses to take him straight to the pizzeria. He had spoken to Shadow and Bonnie on the phone, to tell everyone that he was coming back today, but only as a first aid for kids as well as night guard, since the painkillers he was on said not to handle machinery while on them. His mom had pitched a fit when he told her he was leaving the hospital and going back to work.

"Mike! For gods sake! You've been in a small coma for over a week and have had stitches. You're going to have dizzy spells and... I don't know what else, but it's better that you come home so we can take care of you."

"What do you mean you'll take care of me? You've got work. Besides, if I go back home, it would do more harm than good to my health..."

"And what do you mean by that?" his mother snapped icily.

"It means you and mainly dad getting on my case about joining you at the firm which I don't want to do. We'll get in to another huge argument and say hurtful things to each other and I'll end up coming back here anyway. I'll also sort out about paying you guys back for the hospital as well..."

"Honey, don't worry about that, you're our son so we don't mind..."

"Dad does" His mom was quite for a while, probably thinking of some other way to guilt him back home. "Look mom, I've got to go, my rides here. I'll talk too you soon ok?"

"Ok Mike, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah mom, love ya too." said Mike as he hung up and climbed into the cab.

The drive to the pizzeria was thankfully quick as the guy who was driving had obviously forgot to wash in the last year as well as forgot to invest in some air conditioning. Mike climbed out of the cab happily and practically rushed though the pizzeria doors. BB looked up to say his usual "Hello" when he saw Mike. He gasped and let go of his balloons as he ran over to Mike, who had knelt down to his height to return the hug he gave him.

"Mike! Your home! Are you all better now?" The small animatronic boy babbled as he let go of Mike so that he could stand up.

"I'm fine, save for a headache that won't go away, how are things with you BB?"

"Well Shadow has really missed you a lot, so I've been keeping him busy with games and movies, I've got on the top ten board on Pac man!" said BB happily before frowning when he saw what had happened to his balloons.

"Umm... Mike?"

"Don't worry buddy, I've got this." smiled Mike as he reached up and pulled on the balloon strings and handed them back to BB.

As Mike walked though the main hall, many children greeted him back with smiles and hugs, Net hugged him tightly when he went over to say hi, his long black arms wrapping around him twice.

"Mike, I was so worried you would not return to us, please don't scare us like that again." Net said softly, rubbing his smooth masked face against Mike's cheek.

"Sorry about that Net. We'll talk later when little ears aren't about to listen in." Mike whispered tilting his head towards the children.

Net nodded in agreement and let Mike go. Mike thought about going to the stage next, but thought better of it as he didn't want to see Freddy just yet so decided to head for the Cove instead. Foxy and Mangle were on stage doing one of their shows when they both saw him standing over the crowd of children.

"Doctor Mike! Back from the high seas I see! What have ye to report to ya Captain?" said Foxy pointing his hook at Mike.

"Did you find any treasure Mike?" Mangle asked, waving her wooden sword.

Mike smiled "Sorry to report Captain and first mate, but there was no treasure on hospital island, in fact, I lost more treasure then anything, the people who run that island are thieves."

Foxy growled and pulled out his own sword and held it on high. "No land lubber steals from a member of Foxy's crew! Tomorrow before the pizzeria opens, we set sail to get Doctor Mike's treasure back! Are you with me?"

The children all leapt up and cheered as Mike laughed and thanked Foxy for this thoughtfulness before heading to the stage. He could hear the band playing, but Freddy's voice seemed a little off. Once he got closer to the stage, his jaw dropped slightly, when he realized that Freddy wasn't the one singing, it was Fred. Freddy wasn't even on the stage. Then why was he?

"DADDYYYYYYY!"

Mike barely had time to react, as ball of black fur rushed towards and leapt into his arms.

"Hello Shadow." said Mike his voice feeling a little tight as the small Bunny cried in his arms.

"I missed you! You were hurt and you wouldn't wake up. I was so worried and lonely and and and..."

"Shhh! It's ok Shadow, I'm here now and everything is going to be ok, have you been good for Bonnie?"

"Yep! I've been drinking my oil too, just like you told me too, and I've drawn you a picture as well with uncle Springtrap."

The gold rabbit came forward and held out its paw for Mike to shake. "Mike, it's wonderful to see you again, I hope your ok."

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. Are you ok Springtrap? I mean,...you and Goldie..."

Springtrap's eyes flickered black for a moment before he gave Mike a sad smile

"Goldie broke the main rule of the pizzeria... you don't hurt family,... and you Mike are apart of that family. He's still my friend,... but I can't say I really like him at the moment."

Mike nodded as he hugged Shadow a little tighter before putting him down for him to go and get Bonnie and the others from the stage. "How are things here Spring? Tell me."

"That night we heard Goldie roar shortly followed by an even loader Freddy. Chi stayed with Shadow and BB, while the rest of us went to see why the two bears were fighting, not expecting to find you heavily bleeding. Blu and Net looked after you while I held Bonnie back from joining in with Freddy beating Goldie up. Mangle and Foxy broke them up and Freddy quickly filled us in on what had happened. Goldie of course accused Freddy of cheating on him with you and Freddy denied it who then accused Goldie of wanting to break the family up so he could be in charge again. In all honesty, I would have to look though my memory bank and re-play that night again to remember all that was said, but in the end, we all agreed that Goldie had to be punished so we've locked him up in a small room out the back with no vent for him to climb in. But of course that means that Backstage has lost its guard and although you and Jeremy do a great job, it feels better for us, that one of us is back here doing it, so Freddy volunteered and Fred took over singing with the band."

"I guess that makes sense,...but Spring... you see I kinda had my own punishment planned for Goldie... how about I do my punishment and then Goldie can get back to his job of guarding and..." Mike stopped when he saw Springtrap shake his head.

"Sorry Mike, I know you're trying to help, but we have lost all faith in Goldie and Father himself "fired" him from his job as guard and book keeper. Probably best not to get involved."

"But…"

"MIKEEEEEEEEEE!" cried Bonnie as he ran over to him from the stage, Blu and the others close behind him. Bonnie wrapped his arms tightly around Mike and squeezed, rubbing his face into Mike's mess brown hair, ignoring Mike's need to breath.

"Bonnie! Need air!" Mike wheezed as he patted the purple bunny on the back.

"Sorry, it's just I missed you so much, I'm so happy you're here." said Bonnie loosening his grip.

"What are you trying to do Bonnie? Finish him off?" snapped Blu as he hit Bonnie on his shoulder joint. "Some of us would also like a hug before you squeeze the life out of him."

Bonnie let go of Mike while giving his younger brother an evil stare. Mike quickly hugged the rest of the band and said he was fine, but when he went to hug Fred, the younger bear stepped away from him, hanging his head low.

"Mike… I'm so sorry about what my papa bear did to you, it's all my fault, I knew he had threatened you with stuffing you in a suit if... I'm sorry."

"Fred, it wasn't your fault, Goldie has threatened me over a lot of stuff not just you. I think he was just upset about something and took it out on me, that's all." said Mike as he pulled the smaller bear in for a hug. "It's going to be ok, Fred."

Fred shook and hugged Mike tightly before letting the human go before he looked at the band. "Ok everyone, have at least fifteen minutes on the floor, then come back to the stage. We can all talk and play with Mike tonight when he comes in."

The animatronics grumbled, but said goodbye to Mike as they went off to play with the children while Mike headed towards backstage. He had barely gone past the party rooms when his vision became blurry and his head started to pound like a drum. He leant against the wall and groaned loudly as he tried to shake the dizzy spell off.

"Mike? Are you alright?" Mike looked up to see Freddy standing over him looking concerned. "Should you be back here at work so soon?"

"Doctors have said it was ok as long as I take it easy for a while. Said I was going to have dizzy spells now and again, but other than that I'm good. Freddy... listen about Goldie... Do you know why he attacked me? I mean I know I'm not his favorite person, but still..."

Freddy sighed and placed his paw on Mike's shoulder "The fault was mine. Goldie and I had an argument over Shadow Freddy, me liking your design and him not, as well as other matters. Goldie is a very prideful bear and a jealous one as well. He saw you hugging me and well..."

"Jeez, you guys really have issues, you know that? Have you ever thought of having marriage counselling?"

Freddy tilted his head to the side"What's that?"

"It's when a couple go to see a doctor and talk about their problems and have that person mediate between them. Or in the case of you and Goldie it might be better to be a referee."

"That sounds like a good idea Mike, I'll tell Goldie about it, how about tomorrow night? I know the others have something planned for you... oops."

"Planned? Like what? And... wait a second! I didn't say I'd..."

"HEY MIKE! Welcome back!" said Jeremy as he poked his head out of the security room.

"Yo Freddy! That delivery has finally turned up, would you mind helping Chi out or would you rather watch the monitors while I'll do it?"

"Like I'd let you anywhere near Chi!" Freddy grumbled as he waved goodbye to Mike and made his way to the far back fire exit.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as Mike came up to him and smiled. "Hey Mike, glad your back, these double shifts have been killing me, I don't know how you do it all the time."

"It's not too bad, what was that about Chi?"

"Oh..." Jeremy's cheeks went slightly pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've just been helping her out, you know, with really heavy stuff."

"She can lift more than you can" smirked Mike, who then became serious. "Though don't expect anything Jeremy, she's had a rough time, she's not going to fully trust humans for a while."

Jeremy slumped sadly "Yeah, I know, I just want to help her out and be friends with her that's all."

"That's great, she could do with a friend, so has anything else happened while I was out?"

"Not really. Though there has been this weird guy hanging about, mainly in the car park and standing outside the front door, just standing there panting and stuff, but the animatronics said he didn't flash up on their warning systems so we left him alone as long as he didn't come in."

A sharp pain shot through Mike's brain and made him flinch "So is that it? Just one scary guy? Anything else?"

"Yep, no fake dead people and no further information from the cops either, which sucks, but at least there aren't any dead bodies."

"Yeah... great... " Mike muttered, unable to shake off his uneasy feeling.

-Line Break-

It was coming up to midnight and Mike slowly walked back to the pizzeria for his night shift. Not that he was likely to get any work done, first night back, they were all most likely going to demand Maintenance. Blu was most likely going to start moaning first, followed closely by Bonnie, who would have Net close behind him and then Foxy and Mangle together. Maybe he should check around outside first, make sure there weren't any crazies about and that all the cameras were working. He turned on his flashlight and slowly circled the building, glancing over the car park for anyone and glancing at the cameras to see if they were working. Once he was satisfied, he made his way into the dark pizzeria and started to head towards the security office when Springtrap suddenly appeared in front of him. Mike gave a small yell and dropped his torch before placing his hands over his racing heart.

"Spring! Damn it! Are you trying to kill me too?"

Springtrap's ears drooped "Don't joke about that Mike, we were all really worried about you, besides you wouldn't die from a jump scare... can you?"

"Well... I guess there are some people who can become so scared that they have a heart attack..." He then noticed the frightened look on Spring's face, Mike quickly held his hand up "But you don't have to worry about me! I've got a really strong heart like my old man. So... um... Spring... were is everyone?"

"OH! Right! Mike I'm to tell you, me and Freddy will be doing the guarding tonight..."

 _"Don't forget about me!"_ Dell piped up making Mike jump again as Spring rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the three of us will be guarding the pizzeria, Chica and Chi are looking after Shadow and BB tonight and you have to go to your office."

"Ok,... but where are the others?" said Mike as he looked around the quite main floor.

"That's all I know, sorry Mike, have fun!" smiled Springtrap as he went off back down the corridor, leaving Mike to walk to his day office on the other side of the pizzeria. Mike sighed as he slowly walked into his office and turned on the light expecting them to all be in some sort of erotic state. Well, depends on your version of erotic he guessed as he looked at the animatronics all dressed as either doctors or nurses.

"The patient is here Doctor Foxy and Doctor Bonnie." said Mangle in her nurse's outfit.

"Excellent First Nurse Mangle." Said Foxy with his usual swagger "Good evening to ye young Mike. Be a good lad now and strip."

"Huh?" was all Mike could muster as he looked them in a sort of daze.

"Now Mike." purred Blu as he started to undo Mike's shirt buttons "You can't have an examination with your clothes on."

Mangle aided Blu in stripping Mike of all his clothes and placed them nicely on the side as Mike used his hands to try and cover himself. The animatronics laughed lightly as Bonnie came over and force Mike's hands away.

"It's alright, Mike; we've all seen it before, now we must get on with the examination. Starting with an oral test."

Bonnie pulled Mike close to him from around his waist and kissed him deeply, his synthetic tongue rubbing softly against his. Bonnie pulled away and hummed as he tilted his head to the side.

"His mouth is in good condition, but I think I need a second opinion Doctor Foxy."

Foxy grabbed Mike's hand and yanked him over so he collided with his chest. "Me thinks you didn't go deep enough Doc Bunny, let an expert show you how it's done."

Foxy dipped Mike down like they were in a cheesy movie and wiggled his eyes brows before leaning down and kissing him with as much passion and tongue as possible. Mike would later swear that Foxy was the reason kissing was also called "tonsil tennis" Foxy then pulled him back upright and rubbed the flat side of his hook against Mike's hair.

"A really good mouth for kissing, but ya need more practice lad. But that will have to wait! Now on to the physical! Nurse NET!"

Net was wearing an old fashion nurse's cap and mouth mask, as his tentacles wrapping themselves around Mike's body, rubbing, poking, tickling and stroking Mike skin and muscles before placing him down.

"He's still underweight, but is in good physical condition,... but I believe these parts need further looking into." he said using his tentacles to point as Mike's cock and rear.

Mike felt his body heat up and turn red as the stares from the animatronics became predatory. "Ya heard Nurse Net, Nurses Blu and Mangle, a deeper examination is needed!" said Foxy as his cock slid out from hiding and gripped it in his paw "Do your best while the rest of us take 'notes'."

Mangle knelt down in front of Mike while Blu did the same behind him. Mike quickly used his hands again to try and cover himself as he looked pleadingly at Bonnie and Foxy. "Guys, this really isn't necessary! I got a full check up at the hospital!"

"And what do hospital doctors know about ye?" scoffed Foxy "We know ye the best lad, so let Mangle and Blu do there thing otherwise we'll have Net bind ya hands out of the way."

Seeing Net's smile get bigger, Mike slowly placed his hands by his sides, as Mangle placed her hands on his hips and took his dick into her mouth, gently sucking it as she licked down its length. Blu gripped his butt cheeks and gave them a squeeze before pulling them aside and started to lick his entrance before pushing his tongue into it. As Mike started to pant and moan, Bonnie and Foxy watched, tugging on their own hard cocks.

"I think something is missing Foxy." said Bonnie as he looked over at Net and then Mike.

"I agree with ye Bunny. Net, use your tentacles to get a saliva sample." smirked Foxy as he watched the marionette step closer to Mike and raise two medium size tentacles to Mike's mouth and pushed them in.

Mike panicked a bit at first, but once he started to breath through his nose, he started to suck on them, making Net smile.

Blu stuck his head around Mike's legs "Net, can you give me a tentacle or two with Mike's entrance?"

Mike's eyes widened as he shook his head no, trying to spit Net's tentacles out of his mouth, as two tentacles slid over Mike's skin to his rear and slowly pulled his entrance open allowing Blu to have better access. Blu continued to lick for a while when Bonnie came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's time for me to examine him, think you can wait your turn for a change?"

Blu rolled his eyes as he stood up and gave Mike's butt a gentle tap before sitting down on a stool. Net pulled his tentacles away and went over and sat down beside Blu as Mangle continued to suck on his cock. Bonnie hugged him from behind as he lined up his cock with Mike's hole.

"This is going to be a deep investigation, Mike. I need to know that everything inside you is still working. There is going to be a little pain, but mostly pleasure, I promise." Mike nodded as he relaxed his body as much as he could, which was good, since Bonnie slammed his cock in with one large thrust.

He cummed into Mangle's mouth and she greedily drank it down, but still continued to suck and lick his dick, keeping it hard. Bonnie's thrusts were shallow at first, helping Mike get use to his length, but he quickly picked up his pace, slamming his cock in deeper and harder and hadn't Foxy been there in front of him, Mike would have toppled over.

"Easy Doctor Bonnie." Foxy purred as he cupped Mike's face. "Our Lad has just come home, we don't need to be so rough with him just yet."

Bonnie moaned his apologies and licked Mike's neck and ear as his paws played with his nipples. Foxy chuckled as he looked at Mike's face, his own cock twitching excitedly, the lad was beautiful to look at. His usually pale face was flushed pink, his bright brown eyes were like hot chocolate filled with desire and his lips red and wet where he had bitten them to hold back his moans and dibbled saliva.

"As much as I wish to do a deep search of your mouth and throat, tonight is all about you for a change lad, so I'm going to be teaching ye some special techniques and you can work on ya breathing."

"Huh? Foxy wha...?" Mike didn't get to finish his question as Foxy pressed his face against Mike's, his tongue wrapping its self around his, as they duelled for dominance.

Mike wrapped his arms around Foxy's shoulders as he placed his paw and hook on Mike's hips. Foxy noticed Mike needed a breath, allowed him to catch his breath for a moment, but then drove back into his mouth, mapping it all with his tongue. Mike felt a wave of dizziness come over him and he wasn't sure if it was from the concussion or from the lack of air. This... this was amazing, he had never felt so good and horny before, his cock was so heavy and wet, his rear full and stretched and Foxy's tongue was just driving him mad. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Blu and Net sitting on the side, their cocks wet with pre cum and their optics, bright with desire, their hands and paws twitching to get hold of him. Bonnie moaned deeply as he released into Mike's rear, his cooling system whirling into over time to cool his over heating body, as he pulled his spent member from Mike, his cum dribbling down Mike's legs to the floor. Mike almost fell backwards as he knees gave way, no longer having Bonnie behind him for support, was quickly caught by Foxy who smiled predatory, his golden eye gleaming.

"Steady Lad. We can't have you going down just yet, we have a VERY long night planned for ye and a lot more examining to do."

Mangle stood up and licked Mike's cheek before she walked over and high fived Blu who then came over and went down on all fours in front of Mike, his rear high in the air, waiting for Mike's wet cock to enter.

"Net lad, will you be taking over from me or giving Mike your own examination?" Foxy asked as he licked the hollow of Mike's neck.

"Take your turn Foxy" smiled Net "I wish to give Mike one of my deep examinations and that is best done alone. Besides, as you said, we have all night."

-Line Break-

Mike had over slept as he tried to walk briskly down the road to get the pizzeria on time. He was so exhausted, the animatronics really did a number on him last night and they had better not ask for any tonight because if they did, he was going to reprogram them so they could have all the sex they want, but their panels wouldn't open, for at least for a week. As Mike started to cross the car park, he could see a man about his age or maybe younger standing outside the pizzeria doors, his fist clenched and breathing heavily.

"Er... are you ok there?" he asked as the young man turned to him.

"Huh? Oh... yeah... I'm fine... I just need to build up my courage before I go in there, that's all."

"Er…Courage? For what? Are you ok?" Mike was getting rather freaked out by the guy and was starting to edge towards the door.

"I'm... god this is embarrassing to admit, but... I'm scared..." the young man muttered looking embarrassed.

"Of what? The animatronics?" Mike asked, feeling slightly offended on the gangs behalf.

"Yeah,... I mean you've heard the stories, right?"

"Yes, but that's all they are, stories." said Mike firmly "The animatronics, have been upgraded and well maintained, and are programmed to help and look after children."

"But they're not real! They just seem real! Like people acting in costumes and..." the young man started to hyperventilate, breathing heavily as he bent over.

"Whoa! Ok, hang on, deep breaths. You don't have to go in, they can't leave the pizzeria." said Mike as he rubbed the young man's back and helped him over to the outside tables and chairs to sit him down.

"Thanks man, sorry about this, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up."

"No problem... so you have... some kind of phobia against things that ain't real? Is that why you can't go inside?"

"Yeah... lame, I know. But they seriously freak me out, but I need to go in there and talk to someone that works with the animatronics so I can finish my project, my whole grade is riding on this and I'm almost at the deadline."

"Ok, it sounds like a big deal, maybe I can help? My name is Mike Schmidt, I work here as the animatronics repair guy and night guard."

"SERIOUSLY? Oh man, you've got to help me! PLEASE! Just answer a few questions for me! MY FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT."

"Ok! BREATH! And sure, I can answer a few questions for you... ummm."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, got carried away there, My name is Scott! I'm majoring in computer graphics."

"Cool! So you're making a game? So why do you need to know about the animatronics?"

"Well, I'm sort of basing it off of my own fear, but also on the stories about this place, you know the ones, about the kids haunting them and stuff. I'm calling it 'Five Nights at Freddy's'."

"You know the kids weren't murdered on the shop floor right? They were killed in the back when they were placed into the spare animatronics suits." said Mike.

"Yeah, but my way is better, gives the game more creep factor, like how the animatronics come to life at night."

"Well, that part is true, they do like to move about." said Mike with a smile, but then noticed that Scott had gone slightly pale "It's in their programming to move because they can't stay idle for too long otherwise their servos jam up and they won't be able to move correctly. It use to really freak out me out during my first week here. Cause it didn't help that they only gave us so much power..."

"Wait... what do you mean? Power?" Scott asked as he pulled out a small pad and pen from his pocket.

"The company was trying to save a bit of money by having only a generator running at night. So I had only a certain amount of power to use the cameras and the doors to stop the animatronics from getting in."

"Why would they come to you?"

"Because I'm the only person in the building. Their programmed to go where the most people are, so if you're there on your own..."

"So they would all try to get into the security room with you. Did they all come at once? Or take turns?"

"It was like taking turns I guess. They all had their own set patterns they would follow, but now with all the upgrades they don't do that anymore. They just wander about at night now, doing their own thing and letting me or Jeremy do our jobs without having to worry about the room getting crowded."

Scott continued to ask Mike questions and Mike answered as best he could without giving anything away, until Dave stormed out and demanded he got to work. Mike handed Scott his number to call if he needed any more information before going inside with a big smile on his face. If only he knew he was being watched... by two different pairs of eyes. Mike quickly filled in his paperwork and patched up a little girl's hand, who had tried to get a teddy by putting her hand through the shoot and getting it caught on the flap, when Freddy came into his office holding a newspaper.

"Hey Freddy, everything ok? Some one need help?" Mike asked.

"No. The band was just concerned as to why you were so late and BB said you were outside talking to the odd man that had been hanging around here."

"You mean Scott? Yeah, found out he's really scared of you guys, like a serious phobia to you; he had a panic attack just thinking about coming in here. But he's making a game about this place for his final project at college, so he asked me a few things... now don't give me that look Freddy." said Mike as Freddy frowned "I didn't tell him anything that wasn't already common knowledge or just plain common sense."

Freddy slumped slightly "My apologies Mike, I know you would not speak of our secrets to anyone; I guess I have been on edge lately."

"Goldie?"

The large bear nodded "He just sits in the back room drinking motor oil... it's like our version of alcohol... but it rots our insides a lot faster than yours."

"So he's just wasting away then… it's a shame he can't live with Mr McBear since he can't leave the pizzeria."

"Goldie can leave."

"Huh?"

"While the rest of us are programmed never to leave the pizzeria, Goldie is the one exception to this as he used to live with father as well as move about from store to store with him until the pizzeria was built."

"So he could go and stay with Mr. McBear, if only for a little while, he only listens to him and it might give him some prospective about his life here."

Freddy nodded "Best speak to father first Mike and see what he says, he may not want Goldie under feet, though it really would be for the best. Um... Mike about what we were talking about... before..."

"You mean Shadow Freddy or as I call him Sooty. Yeah, I spoke to Mr. McBear and Tom and both have given me the green light to build him. Once today is over, I'll send off for his parts or go to Mr McBear's warehouse and see what I can find to use."

Freddy smiled brightly "Thank you Mike. Will you keep me updated with him?"

"Of course. I'll take pictures as well if you like, but I better get back to work otherwise Dave will kill me."

"Don't work too hard Mike. You have only just come out of hospital. Take a break if you need to. Would you like the newspaper to read?"

"Sure. I haven't really kept up with the news since I've been in hospital. Anything worth knowing?"

"Not really... the police are no closer to capturing the Biter than they were before, some football star has cheated on his wife and..."

"The Biter? What or who is that?"

"You don't know? The killings happen every few months over the last few years. At first it just seemed like random killings, but then they noticed that all the victims had large bite marks somewhere on their bodies. It was the media that gave the killer the name 'The Biter'."

"Sounds horrible. It's shitty stuff like that, that puts me off from reading or watching the news, it's always bad."

"For a long while, mostly after the killings, I thought that all adult humans were cruel and mean, it's why me and the others try so hard to look after children and teach them good behavior, then you came along..."

"Hey! We humans aren't all that bad once you get to know us." said Mike as he took the paper and placed it to one side. "And Crazies like this "Biter" person are one offs and best forgotten about."

-Line Break-

 _Flashback_

 _Violet was swinging her legs back and forth from the high wall she was sitting on, with Dan and Pete beneath her talking about football while they waited for the others._

 _"Where are they? The pizzeria is going to be full by now!" she moaned, her bright yellow dress reflecting in the sunlight._

 _"We're only waiting for Matt and his sister, Chris already told me he was going to be late, his mom's got him doing chores and won't let him out until he's done." said Dan brushing the crumbs from his lunch off of his red tT-shirt._

 _"I really hope Matt ain't got his sister, she is such a pain in the butt, last time she just cried the whole time!" Pete grumbles stuffing his hands into his purple sweater._

 _"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." shouted Matt as he ran up to join them, his brown T-shirt matching his brown shorts._

 _"Where is Chris?"_

 _"He'll be by later Matt, but where is your sister? Your mum finally let you come out on your own?" said Dan with a teasing smile that quickly disappeared when Matt thumped him on the arm with his fist._

 _"I wished! Mum is taking Connie shopping and dropping her off at the pizzeria when she goes to have her hair done."_

 _"Are we really going to the pizzeria though? You said that yellow bear thing told you not to come back right?" said Pete, looking a little worried, he had been on the receiving end of Goldie's stare and did not want to see it again._

 _"Like I let some robo-bear tell me what I can and can't do!" snapped Matt as he started to lead his friends to the pizzeria._

 _As they got closer, the butterflies in Matt's stomach started to play up, he was on his last warning with his mom over his behavior recently and if the pizzeria called her about him and told her everything he and his friends have been doing, he could kiss his Nintendo good bye. "I'll just lay low." he thought to himself as they walked into the large arcade that was inside of the pizzeria. The staff were too busy to notice him and there was no sign of that stupid cleaner either. He was in the clear. He was about to push some little kid off of the pac-man machine when a heavy paw gripped his shoulder. He looked up at the scary frowning face of Golden Freddy and gulped._

 _"Hey, I haven't done anything yet, so you can let me go and..."_

 _Goldie shook his head and started escorting him backstage, where he was most likely going to call his mom to come and get him and then he would be grounded for the rest of the summer. The gold bear opened a door to a dark room, switched on the light and pushed him in. The room was full of spare parts for the animatronics on the stage and in the middle of the room was a body all laid out, waiting to be put together. Matt felt a sense of dread and jumped when he heard the door locking him inside the room with the large golden bear. The bear was now holding a wrench in his paw and softly patted it in the other as he came towards him, his eyes hollow and emotionless._

 _"Hey, stop! I'll do what you say... I'll be good I promise!" Matt begged as he backed away from Goldie, his eyes wide with fear._

 _"Yes, you will be good, I guarantee it."_

 _End Of Flashback_

-Line Break-

Mike slowly walked back to the pizzeria after going back to his place for a wash, sleep and some much needed food. Shadow stayed at the pizzeria wanting to help out as much as he could and while it was a bit lonely back at his flat without him, Mike agreed because of how happy it made the other animatronics, especially the bunnies. He was back in his old guard uniform and was wearing his jacket over it as he walked down the empty streets to the pizzeria. He tried to hum a tune, but his head was starting to ache again and he wished he had taken his pain killers before he left. The pain comes and goes, but there was always this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something. It couldn't have been important, otherwise he would have remembered it; but still it bugged him. He was so busy thinking, he hadn't noticed that the car park and the pizzeria were unusually dark and there was a large black van parked just outside of it. He reached into his pocket to get his keys when he was pushed from the behind hitting his head against the glass door and slid to the floor. He barely recovered when someone behind him grabbed his arms and yanked them backwards, tying them up. Mike looked up to see a middle aged man wearing a dark purple shirt and black pants with a purple baseball cap.

"Who...? What do you want? My wallet? The cash from the safe?" Mike panicked as he looked up at the glass window, praying that one of the animatronics heard him.

"Nothing like that Mike." said the man, his voice seemed friendly, but his eyes were so cold. "I'm just going to use you as punishment for the murderous animatronics, which means you have to die I'm afraid, but I promise you it will be quick and afterwards everyone will know that you're a good kid again."

"What? What are you on about? HELP! FREDDY! BONNIE!" Mike shouted when he saw the large wrench in the man's hand.

Panic was overloading Mike's brain, he couldn't think straight, otherwise he would have remembered that the glass was sound proof.

Inside the pizzeria, BB was just waking up from his early evening sleep at the near front of the store, he moved this way and that, exercising his joints so they would not lock. He looked over at the large pizza clock on the wall and frowned. It was well past midnight and there was no sign of Mike. BB looked over at the stage and then the cove, hearing everyone slowly wake up, as he decided to look through the door to see if he could see Mike coming. As he got closer to the door, he could see through the glass that Mike was kneeling on the floor with a man standing over him, glaring in.

"HELP! THERE'S A MAN ATTACKING MIKE AT THE FRONT OF THE STORE!"

BB shouted as loud as he could, hoping his voice would scare the man off, but he just stood there grinning evilly.

Foxy and Springtrap were the first to reach him and stared in both shock and horror at what they saw. "It's **_him._** " growled Foxy with all the venom he could muster.

He sent a signal to him processor to contact the police, but a message kept popping up saying the line was dead. He turned to Springtrap "My link to the police is down, I can't get though, can you do it?"

Springtrap tried as well, but got the same message "I don't understand. Mike always makes sure we're up to date, this shouldn't have happened."

Freddy and the others gathered around the door, Bonnie and Blu banging on the door snarling at him as Chica and Chi took BB and Shadow to the back rooms for safety.

"But... but... but daddy." Shadow wailed as Chica carried him in her wing as she ran after her sister.

"Has anyone gotten through to the police?" Freddy asked and everyone called back no "Blu, go and get Goldie! He can leave the pizzeria from the back and creep up on them, he is to try and capture, NOT KILL."

Blu glanced out of the door at Mike, his pump painfully twisting as he turned back and ran down the hallway to get Goldie.

 _"I don't understand."_ said Dell from inside Springtrap _"Why has he gone after Mike? I thought he was going to hurt you guys."_

"Unless he's going to hurt Mike, to get to us... make him an example." said Net calmly though his tentacles thrashed about.

"Don't talk like that!" snapped Bonnie "We got to help Mike!"

"We can't do anything lad! The door is locked." Foxy snapped back as he tried to flip the light switch "The scallywag has cut the power!"

"Seems like your friends have come to see you off." Mike looked up at the worried and angry faces of the animatronics and sighed with relief.

Now that they have seen the attacker, they would be able to contact the police and... no... they wouldn't be able too. That itchy feeling in the back of his brain... he had completely forgot about it... the phone call! Their systems are down and now they wouldn't be able to call the police from the land line either, since whoever this guy is has cut the power.

"What the hell do you want? What did the animatronics do to you? You crazy son of a bitch!"

The man's nose wrinkled up as he kicked Mike hard in the gut "Don't pretend you don't know! You've been fixing them, became their friend, they were bound to tell you about me and what I did to Goldie and those kids."

Mike felt his heart stop and his eyes almost pop as he stared at the face of Billy Conagher. "You're the killer,... but you were let out for good behavior... why come back here?"

"To settle an old debt. They murdered my brother because of what I did. I was planning on killing them, but then realized that would be foolish as you would just repair them again, but it would hurt them greatly if I killed you. Besides I'm doing a good thing really. After all, you're a really bad kid, pretending to be a nice guy while all the while you've been protecting murders."

"They're not killers! Your brother Dell was high on drugs given to him by his doctor, he wasn't in his right mind when he..."

Billy kicked him again, harder than before, causing Mike to cry out in pain. "You know nothing about my brother! He was a good man and those monsters killed him. They took him from me and now... I'm going to take you away from them."

Billy snapped as he leant down and grabbed Mike's feet with the intention of dragging him off, when something cool and metal was pressed hard against his temple with a sharp click.

"Put your hands on your head and turn around. Do anything funny and I will kill you here." said a raspy voice, pressing the gun harder against him.

Billy slowly stood up and placed his hands on his head. He had been so close, all his planning, getting out of that tag, all for nothing. He slowly turned around and stared at the person who stopped him, a small crazy smile slowly spread across his face.

"Well, you were certainly the last person I'd expected to see here."

BANG

To be continued...please review!

B/N2: Gosh, I must love you people. Do you have any idea how much lemonade I had to strain in order to get here!?


	9. Chapter 9

To Fix What Has Been Broken

By: End of Grace

A/N: Ok, this is a short chapter, because I wanted to get it out in time for the deadline, but also because, well... it is simply a short chapter, but it's filled with important and slightly gross stuff. Also, I noticed you guys don't like my cliffhangers so I promise this one won't be as bad. Again, A really big thank you to Speedox12 for all their hard work. Enjoy.

B/N: You never saw this coming.

-Line Break-

Chapter 9: A long back story...

Mike froze for a split second as he watched Billy fall to the floor, gripping his shoulder tightly as blood poured from the open wound as he glared up at his attacker.

"You stupid bitch!" he snarled "Now anyone who heard that shot is going to call the cops."

"Like I care." snapped Connie, her arm shaking as she held the smoking gun at Billy "You shouldn't be here! You should be rotting in some dark room in prison."

Connie no longer looked like the sweet younger sister who was always dragged to the pizzeria by her brother. Her skin was almost gray looking, there were dark circles under her eyes, her lips were capped and bloody as if she had chewed the skin off of them. Gone were the pigtails replaced with a greasy, knotted hair that was in a messy ponytail. Her bright clothes were replaced with very worn and dirty black jeans and shirt and tucked into her belt was a Freddy Fazbear teddy that has clearly seen better days. She pointed her gun at Mike, her eyes wide and her arm shaking, as she glared down at him with sheer hate.

"You! You patch him up."

"I can't with my arms tied up." Mike snapped back, showing her his tied up hands.

Connie gave a shriek of frustration as she pointed her gun back at Billy as she leant down and undid Mike's bindings. Mike quickly knelt up and looked at Billy's shoulder, pushing his hands away to look at the wound, dragging his bag over to pull out some bandages he kept on him for emergencies. He glanced up at the windows to see the animatronics watching them, their optics reflecting their anger and worry. Springtrap stood by the door, closest to them, his eyes black meaning that Dell was the one in control. Mike could only guess the turmoil that Dell was feeling right now, seeing his brother after so long.

"It's gone pretty deep, but this should hold the bleeding for now." Mike said as he tied the bandaged tight.

"Whatever!" Connie snapped, still standing over them with her gun pointing at their heads. "Get in his pocket and pull out the keys to his van and then hand them to me."

Mike did as she said and handed her the single key which she snatched away. She was looking around frantically now, half expecting the police to turn up at any moment.

"Ok... ok… um… get him up and help him to the van... you're both going for a ride... wait... no tie him up first, then help him to the van." she said shakily as she stepped back to give them room to get up, but still in range for her to shoot.

Mike placed Billy's arm around his shoulder and started to walk towards the black van at the far end of the car park.

"Kid!" Billy whispered "You distract her and I'll go for the gun."

"What? Just so you can kill her and then me? No way. Besides... I need to keep you alive." Mike sighed as he watched Connie open the back of the van and used the gun to wave them in.

Mike helped Billy in and then climbed in himself, seeing the bottles of petrol and tools as well as the front seats were cut off by wire fencing.

"You were going to torch the pizzeria?" Mike hissed, looking down at Billy in disgust.

"Still feel like keeping me alive kid?" Billy mocked as he used his foot to pull up his other trouser leg showing Mike his tag. "Not that it matters, that crazy bitch is going to kill us both. Let's hope the cops find us before then."

The van started up and Connie slammed on the accelerator, jerking the van forward before taking off with great speed. Mike and Billy fell about in the back, trying to avoid the petrol bottles as they fell and rolled about with them.

"Watch what your doing!" Mike snapped "Otherwise, you're going to blow us sky high."

"Shut up." Connie snapped as she started to mutter to herself.

Mike could make out things like "brother", "plan", and "saving"; but that was about it.

"So where are you going to take us?" Billy asked as he leant against the van wall, his breathing shallow.

"The same place you were going to take him anyway... the warehouse." said Connie as she looked in the rear view mirror and let out a laugh at Billy's shocked face. "What? You didn't think you were the only one that knows about it. We've spent years researching the pizzeria and everything connected to it. We're leaving nothing to chance. Tonight, my brother is finally going to be free of that place and finally rest in peace."

Connie's voice got higher pitched as she spoke, her smile reminded Mike of the Joker from his old Batman comics, twisted and creepy. As if dealing with a girl with a gun was bad enough, he was now dealing with a crazy girl with a gun who was bent on some crazy revenge plan. Also, he was trapped in the back with a crazed child killer who was just as bent on killing him just to get his revenge on the animatronics for killing his brother. It was official... his life sucked.

-Line Break-

Blu raced down the dark halls, using his memory as a guide to get to Goldie's room, praying that Mike was going to be ok. He reached the door, turned the key and threw open the door with a bang.

"Goldie! You got too... WHAO!" Blu cried out as he covered his nose from the overpowering smell of motor oil.

Goldie laid there, his hat tilted to one side, thick oil stains covered his mouth and fur, snoring of all things in deep sleep mode. Blu rolled his eyes in disgust and kicked Goldie hard in the stomach.

"WAKE UP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Goldie rolled over as he yawned **"Not my problem bunny."**

"Goldie, you're the only one that can go outside, the front door is locked and Mike is in the car park getting..."

 **"Don't care."** said Goldie as he rubbed his belly and reached for another bottle of motor oil.

"GOLDIE! ITS THE PURPLE GUY! HE 'S TRYING TO KILL MIKE!" Blu screamed stamping his feet hard on the floor.

Goldie's dark eyes shot up as he leapt up and almost fell back down again hadn't Blu reached out and grabbed him. **"Why didn't you say so sooner!"** he snapped as he ran up the hallway to the back exit door and pushed it open.

It had been years since he stepped outside, the hard, stony floor cut into his feet, the cold wind sent a warning to his systems to keep warm should his servos freeze and the smells of car fumes and human sweat filled his nose. His ears picked up the screeching of tires as he ran around to the front of the store in time to see the large black van pull out of the car park. He had been too late.

 **"Well."** he thought to himself as he walked back into the pizzeria. **"Did it really matter? It was only Mike. It wasn't like it was one of them or anything."**

He didn't even make it back to his room when Bonnie came running down the hall, with Freddy and Springtrap in tow and punched Goldie as hard as he could in the muzzle sending the gold bear to the floor.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Bonnie roared as Freddy and Spring held him back as he tried to kick him. "Mike is alone with him and some crazy person with a gun and you should have helped him."

"Bonnie, calm down, Goldie can still go after them. Right Goldie? You could follow the tire tracks and Mike's scent right?" said Freddy the tone of his voice box booked no arguments.

 **"Don't need to. If Purple guy is involved, he's no doubt leading them to the old warehouse. I know the way."** said Goldie as he got unsteadily to his feet.

Freddy nodded "I'm going to help Foxy try and get the power back on. Bonnie and Springtrap I want you both to look around the pizzeria and even use the cameras to see it anything has been left here that might cause the pizzeria damage. I wouldn't have put it past him to do something like that."

Freddy walked down the hall, while Goldie fixed his hat and brushed down his fur, noticing that Bonnie and Springtrap were glaring at him.

"What? You got something to say? Say it."

Springtrap stepped forward, his eyes going black as Dell's voice came out of his mouth. " _Billy ain't too be hurt, you understand me bear; you're simply to catch him and bring him here for the police! If I find out that you hurt him or worse... I'll make you regret ever being made!"_

Goldie snorted, but then Bonnie came up to him, his usually kind eyes were gleaming with malice.

"And if you don't bring Mike back in one piece, don't bother returning back here at all, because you will be dismantled the moment you walk through the door."

Goldie's jaw dropped as he went to say something, but Spring and Bonnie walked away, Spring's arm around Bonnie's shoulder, trying to comfort the upset purple bunny. Goldie clenched his paws and shook with anger. Why was he being treated like the bad guy? He was already being punished for what he did wasn't that enough?

Maybe he should let Billy or who ever have their way and kill Mike, Freddy wouldn't allow Bonnie or the others to dismantle him... would he? Then a thought appeared in Goldie's processor. What if Billy told Mike everything... told him where he got the idea of stuffing the kids in suits and how he knew about the warehouse. Goldie took off running, quickly picking up the trail as he followed it into the night.

-Line Break-

Connie got out first and opened the warehouse door by shooting the lock off before going back to get Mike and Billy. She ordered Mike to grab the rope as well as help Billy into the warehouse. Once inside, she turned on the lights, the musty smell filling her nose as the dust hang in the air. There were a couple of old work benches that had seen better days, one with a large Freddy suit on it. There were boxes everywhere of all shapes and sizes, stacked precariously as Connie dragged over two chairs and told Mike to tie Billy to one of them.

"What about his shoulder? It really needs medical care and..." said Mike, looking at the bloody bandage but Connie cut him off.

"We don't care about him! He deserves to suffer. Now tie him up!" Connie snapped as she held up the bear to her mouth and started to chew on its ear. As he wrapped the rope around Billy's legs, Mike kept looking at Connie from the corner of his eye and wondering if she was "The Biter". It would make sense, with all the bite marks on her arm and the while she was biting her bear. She had the crazy part down, but was she strong enough to do all those killings?

"Ok, he's tied up, so can I go now? He's the one you wanted right?" Mike asked as he started to back away.

"What? No! You've got to die too, otherwise big brother is going to get mad at me and I don't want that." shouted Connie sounding every inch of the frightened girl she probably was. She pointed the gun again at Mike "You sit there and don't move."

"Ok, I can do that, do you need to tie me up too?" Mike asked as he sat down on the chair, placing his hands behind his back, making a show of being non threatening.

It had been part of his first aid training to calm a panicking child or one that was on the verge of hysteria. Always remain calm and collected and try to win their confidence. Connie frowned and bit her lip

"You promise not to move?"

"I promise... um... sorry, I didn't get your name in all the confusion."

"Huh? Oh...its Connie" she seemed startled at first, but then happy he asked.

"Nice name, you must be really smart to know about this place, I've worked for the company for over a year and didn't know about this place.

"It wasn't that hard. It's part of public records in the library... you just need to know where to look." said Connie, blushing slightly, but then frowned "But don't think that being nice to me is going to save your ass! Because it won't!"

"No, I get it, Connie." He honestly didn't, but it was best to pretend "This is all for your bro right?"

"That's right." said Connie as she turned slightly pointing the gun now at Billy "He murdered him."

"So what if I did." snapped Billy, his shoulder aching with pain "Your brother was a shit! A really bad kid!"

Connie's irises turned almost into slits as she ran up to Billy and brought down her gun hard against his head again and again till blood trickled down his brow.

"Don't you talk about my brother! Not after what you did! I saw what you did." she spat, tears running down her eyes as she looked at Billy with boiling hatred. She then sniffed loudly and wiped her runny nose with the back of her hand. She stared at Mike, her eyes all watery and her face a mess as she clutched her Freddy teddy tightly.

"Do you know what he did?"

Mike shook his head, wanting Connie to keep her eyes on him and talk, wasting time and hoping the police would find them, before she went through with her plan.

"It was just a normal summer day you know, my brother had already gone to the pizzeria with his friends, mum said I could go shopping with her..."

-Flash Back-

Connie held onto her bear as she looked at all the pretty clothes her mom was going to buy. She loved going shopping with her mom, it was a lot more fun than going to that boring pizzeria, her mom gave her plenty of attention unlike her brother.

"Ok sweetie, just these last few bits then I'll drop you off at the arcade with your brother, so I can go and have my hair done." said her mother in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, but mom... PLEASE can't I go with you? Matt hates me hanging around him and ignores me most of the time."

Her mom sighed and bit her lip as she thought before looking down at her with a serious face.

"Ok Connie, you may come with me, but only if you promise to be good." she said sternly.

"I promise." she said excitedly as she clasped her mom's hand and walked beside her as they went to the hairdressers. She sat there quietly, flipping through magazines as the women around her gossiped and had their hair done. It wasn't until it was almost dinner time, that her mother started to be concerned about her brother.

"He knows he's meant to ring home if he's staying with his friends. I'll check the answering machine again, maybe I've missed a message or the tape has run out."

Connie felt like rolling her eyes. This was probably a plan of her brother's to make their mom worry herself until she forgot how upset she was about his behavior. It was well past bed time for them both as she listened to her mother's crying and her father ringing all her brother's friends' families as well, only to hear that their children had not come home either. It wasn't until late the following morning that the police rang them and asked to meet them at the local hospital.

She sat alone with her bear on a hard seat in a dark corridor while her parents talked to a policeman down the end of it, both were in floods of tears. They had been crying since they came out of the room in front of her, the one labeled "Morgue", what was so bad in there that would make them cry? She looked down at them, before she slid off the chair and walked over to the door and pushed it open as she stepped inside. The room was really cold and had large metal doors in the walls. The lights were large and white, it almost hurt her eyes as she looked around, trying to find what had upset her parents. On one of the large metal tables covered in a cloth, was Freddy Fazbear, she could see his arm dangling from the table side.

"Freddy!" She squealed happily as she started to climb up to the top of the metal table.

Her parents couldn't possibly be sad with Freddy around. She climbed over his large, bulky body and the white cloth covering him.

"You shouldn't be asleep here Freddy" she said playfully "I need your help to find my brother."

She pulled back the white sheet, expecting to find the friendly face of her favorite animatronic, but instead she saw the mangled face of her brother. Bloody metal spikes had pierced his flesh, coating the insides of Freddy's suit red with his blood. His face had frozen in horror, his jaw opened as if he was screaming, one eye hanging out of its socket while the other gazed back at her all red and gooey. At first her young mind didn't seem to process the image in front of her, but as the seconds ticked by she realized her murdered brother's corpse was staring back at her.

 _She screamed loudly as she crawled backwards until she fell off the metal table, dragging her dead brother's body with her. He fell on top of her, his blood splattering over her clothes, her screams echoing around the room as her parents and doctor ran in to help her. Her life was pretty much screwed up after that. Constant nightmares and her young mind convincing her that her brother's soul was now in her teddy bear. The failing of the pizzeria was the only thing that was keeping her mildly sane. Seeing the animatronics suffer, fueling the rumors of how bad a place it was, ready for the day the pizzeria would close it doors for good and her brother could finally be free._

-End of Flashback-

"Only that didn't happen." said Connie coldly, her tears falling freely as she glared at Mike with hatred. "Because of you! You had to fix everything! You had to make everything better! You... you... all your fault."

Mike felt like a heel, no worse, like he was dirt. He hadn't thought about how the victims of the tragedies would have reacted to the pizzeria being saved, he only thought about saving the animatronics and his own life. How had the families of the five dead children react to the so called "new" pizzeria? Disgust? Anger? Hate?

"I'm... I'm so sorry Connie. I never thought about how you or anyone else's feelings at the time. I just needed the money at the time and I didn't like seeing the animatronics suffer and... I'm just so sorry. But I swear to you it was not my intention to cause you any pain." Connie's shoulders became relaxed as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she gave Mike a quirky smile.

Billy snorted "You shouldn't apologize kid, her brother was a shit! And his friends were no better. I'm surprised you were so affected Connie, considering how your brother treated you, I would have thought you would have been relieved."

"Will you shut the fuck up already!" snapped Mike as he leaped out of his chair and slapped Billy hard across the head. He then noticed Connie's shocked face and quickly returned to his seat. "How the hell did you know about this place anyway? Weren't you just the cleaner?"

Billy spat out blood from his mouth as he glared at Mike "You think you're the only human that's been friends with the animatronics? Me and my brother were friends with them well before you were born. Me and Goldie were the best friends and more."

"Goldie? He was friends with you? He told you about this place?"

"He did more than that kid."

 _-Flashback-_

 _"This place really is a mess Goldie." said Mr. McBear as he looked over the animatronics spare parts room. "We really don't need all this stuff here. I'll hire some people to take it to the warehouse."_

 _ **"It's not that much, it could fit in our car easy, we could do it after work."**_ _said Goldie as he moved the unfinished girl endoskeleton out of the way._

 _"It won't be until late, I have to lock up and with Tom doing his exams, I don't want to interrupt his studies."_

 _Goldie thought about it for a moment_ _ **"How about that kid Billy? He's recently passed his driving test and is a good enough kid to handle the work."**_

 _Mr. McBear hummed as he pulled a face. The Conagher brothers were good kids, but the youngest was a little... odd, he seemed to have his odd little quirks and seemed to believe everything Goldie told him, even if it was obviously not true._

 _ **"Just think it would save you a couple of bucks if me and the kid did it."**_ _Goldie pressed._ _ **"You need all the money you can get anyway for all those new games you want to buy for the arcade."**_

 _"Fine Goldie you win. And don't think for a moment that I'm fooled because I'm not. You just love flaunting the fact that you can go outside while the others can't. And no more telling that boy tall tales, he really believes you and everyone laughed at him when they found out that it was you that told him..."_

 _ **"Alright, it was a bit of fun, that's all and he didn't mind being the butt of a joke..."**_

 _"Only because you then told him that it was 'animatronic prank a human day'."_

 _ **"But he's a good and strong lad who wouldn't mind helping and can keep a secret or two. What would you rather I took someone like David to the warehouse?"**_

 _Both the bear and the manger shuddered and chuckled at the thought before Mr. McBear nodded his head._

 _"Alright, you and Billy can go, but I expect you back before the afternoon shift."_

 _"So I can go right?" Billy asked as he poked his head around the door, smiling brightly._

 _Goldie laughed nervously as he tugged his bow tie as Mr McBear glared down at him, knowing that Goldie had set this up. "Yes, Billy you can go, but I need you to understand that you need to keep what you know about the warehouse secret, there is a man who would like very much to get his hands on my designs and he would do anything to get them."_

 _"Yes, sir. You can count on me, I won't let you down." said Billy excitedly as he saluted._

 _"I hope not." Mr. McBear muttered as the young man and the animatronic bear started to pack things up to take to the warehouse._

 _The trip was quiet and that was fine as Billy knew that Goldie loved to look out at the world from the window. He wondered how the world looked to the bear who hardly ever got to go outside, did he think it was nice? Or horrible? When they got closer, Goldie started to give him directions, until they reached an industrial site with several large warehouses. Goldie undid the lock and he and Billy started to unload the car into the warehouse, placing most of the items at the back._

 _"Well, that's the last of it Goldie..." said Billy, placing down the box and looking at his watch. "…And we still got plenty of time before we have to go back. You want me to take the scenic route home?"_

 _But Goldie wasn't listening, he was too busy looking at blueprints for what Billy guessed to be Freddy, but he wasn't sure._

 _"Goldie are you ok?" he asked as he stood behind the gold bear._

 _Goldie rolled up the blueprint and placed it back._ _ **"I'm fine Billy. I guess I was kinda hoping to understand Freddy a little if I looked at his blueprints."**_

 _"I noticed that you guys weren't really talking the other day and you were standing on the other side of the stage."_

 _ **"Yeah, Freddy's a bit miffed at me, something about having one thing on my hard drive. I hope it blows over soon because if I don't get some honey soon my tanks are going to overflow."**_

 _"Oh, we can store at the store and get you some, honey isn't that expensive."_

 _Goldie rubbed his ear and took off his top hat_ _ **"Er... not that kinda honey kid. More like the adult animatronic kind."**_

 _"I don't really get it, but what about your tank? You said it was going to overflow and that's bad, right?"_

 _ **"Well, yeah; but not in..."**_

 _"So why don't I help you with that?"_

 _Goldie looked at Billy for a moment as if he was thinking something over before he nodded his head_

 _ **"Only if you want to. You will have to suck it out of my "pipe" though... think you can handle it?"**_

 _"Yeah, sure."_

 _ **"Listen Billy."**_ _Goldie said firmly._ _ **"Once I have my 'Pipe' out you can't change your mind, otherwise I really will overflow and it will be painful for me, so last chance, are you sure?"**_

 _"Yes, Goldie I'm sure I want to help."_

 _Goldie smile became a predatory grin as he opened up and allowed his large shaft to slide out, thick and erect, with an oily substance already glistening at the tip. Billy went pale as he looked at the large appendage, his mind coming to a halt. Part of him argued that Goldie had tricked him into doing this but another part of him said that Goldie had warned him and now he couldn't go back on his word._

 _ **"Well, Billy; are you going to help me out? Or Not?"**_ _Goldie growled._

 _Billy blushed as he knelt on his knees and placed his hands around Goldie large dick and licked the tip._

 _ **"You're going to have to do better than that Billy. If you really wanted to help me, you would be sucking on it by now and guzzling down my fluids."**_

 _Billy stretched his mouth as far as he could, just barely getting Goldie's cock around his lips as he tasted the bear's version of cum on his tongue. Goldie gripped Billy's hair tightly as he started to shove his dick further into Billy's mouth and deep into his throat._

 _ **"That's it boy, suck on your master's cock as I fill your belly up with my spunk."**_ _Goldie moaned as he started to thrust his hips into Billy's face, his fur brushing up against his skin._

 _Billy struggled to breath, but he was both surprised and slightly scared by how turned on he was. He always looked up to Goldie and thought the world of him and of course Goldie was also GOLDEN, which meant he was really important. He felt so happy that Goldie wanted to be his master. He had found a cause, a calling, someone to respect who would help him in life. The more clearer his mind became the stronger he sucked on Goldie's throbbing cock. Goldie groaned as he continued to pull on Billy's hair with his paw. His systems getting hot and ready to overload._

 _ **"Ok kid, I'm about to blow and I want you to drink every drop and if I see you spill any I won't let you do this again for me, is that clear?"**_

 _Billy nodded his head eagerly, his tongue licking and lapping at Goldie hot hard cock, his whimpering moans egging him on. Goldie roared, pulling Billy's hair hard as he released into the back of Billy's throat. He tried to drink it all down, he did, but still it was too much and the cum spilled down his chin. Once Goldie collected himself, he pulled his cock out of Billy's mouth and slid it back into place as he put his hat back on. Billy quickly wiped his mouth and struggled to stand up, as his own cock was straining against his work trousers and his legs felt like jelly._

 _Goldie chuckled darkly_ _ **"Not too bad kid. Thanks. Of course you know you can't tell any of the others right? They wouldn't understand... or believe you."**_

 _"That's fine Goldie, I was just really glad I could help you, you are my master after all." Billy laughed if a bit nervously, worried that Goldie would take it back._

 _But the golden bear simply laughed out loud and cupped his erected dick._ _ **"That's right and since your such a good boy, maybe I should help you out with that."**_

-Line Break-

Mike and Connie looked at Billy as if he had truly lost his mind. Connie's face was a picture of pure disgust, her mouth open as her throat clenched as if she was going to be sick.

"You were giving that... that thing sexual favors... because you believed he was your master... AND YOU CALL MY BROTHER A SHIT WHILE YOUR NOTHING BUT A FREAK!" Connie screamed, pulling her hair and then biting her fingers until they bled.

Mike flinched at the freak word, knowing he wasn't that much better, but at least his relationships with the animatronics were built on love and care and not what ever Billy and Goldie had.

"I can't believe you guys were doing that right underneath Freddy's nose. Or did Goldie dump your ass when Freddy went back to him?" he asked, Billy smiling as if he was remembering a happy memory.

"No, Goldie and I only ever happened here in the warehouse where no one saw us; but at the pizzeria he was the boss and I was his cleaner. He was the one that protected me from those horrible bad kids." Billy smile then became sinister "And he was the one that gave me the idea of stuffing those kids into the suits. It would teach them a lesson, he said, They soon would behave."

Connie was shaking now, gripping her Freddy Frazbear teddy tightly in her hand. "You're telling me that you stuffed my brother into a suit because some robotic bear told you too?" She said in disbelief, her eyes becoming bloodshot from all her tears.

"Yep,… had I had done it my way, I would have just dragged them to that room and caved their skulls in with my brother's wrench, but I thought they would become "good" kids it I put them into the suits like Goldie told me to."

"Are you listening to this?" Connie snapped at Mike "He's blaming a ROBOT for his murders!

"The scary thing is... I believe him." Mike sighed as he looked at Connie, who was stunned "Goldie use to… well still does threaten to stuff me into a suit if I don't behave or follow his rules. I use to think it was a bad joke based on what happened to your brother,… but hearing this... it makes a weird kind of sense."

"I don't believe you! He's the one that murdered them. He killed my brother and his friends all because he thought they were bad... when he's the bad guy." Connie cried as she pointed her gun at Billy's head. "And now I'm going to kill him for the same reason."

"And what would killing me solve Connie? You know better than anyone that your brother and his friends were rotten. How many times did he leave you alone to fend for yourself? How many times did you piss yourself because he didn't take you to the toilet when you asked him too?"

"Shut up."

"You hated him!"

"SHUT up!"

"He deserved to die!"

"SHUT UUUPPP!" Connie screamed at the top of her voice until it became hoarse, as she coughed to regain her breath, looking at Billy's smirking face.

"Go ahead and kill me Connie. Hell, kill him too, I don't care. But when you get arrested and given the chair, the three of us can meet up with your brother in hell and all get requited."

"Don't listen to him Connie" Mike pleaded "Even if this does go to court, you can plead insanity, but you have to come clean about all your killings ok?"

Connie lowered her gun and looked blankly at Mike "What... other killings? I haven't killed anybody... yet."

"You're the biter right? The killer that's been biting her victims... isn't that you?"

Billy roared with laughter as he rocked in his chair "Oh gods… that's so funny... you really think this stupid bitch is a mass murderer? If she was, she would have killed us both by now and made her escape!"

Mike's face went beet-root red as he realized he made a mistake. Billy continued to laugh out loud until Connie went over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Why are you laughing? Do you really think that I'm not capable of killing you?"

"That's right. And you know why? Because you're still that frightened little girl that you were in the pizzeria. Pathetic and useless."

Connie placed the barrel of the gun against Billy's head and placed her finger on the trigger. Mike leapt up from his chair and slammed himself into Connie, pushing her to the ground as the gun went off. He grabbed her wrists and tried to get her to drop the gun, but she was stronger than she looked as they rolled across the floor.

The gun went off a second time, the bullet cutting the ropes holding Billy down as he struggled to get out of the rest of them. Connie bit Mike's arm hard, causing him to cry out in pain as he pulled back slightly, but it was enough for Connie to head butt him hard and then push him off of her. She sat up and saw Billy was almost free as she went to shoot him again, but Mike hit her hand with a piece of wood, sending the gun flying down the aisle. Connie kicked Mike hard in the groin as she then got to her feet to race after the gun as Mike fell to the ground clutching his cock. Billy kicked the last of the ropes off as he raced Connie to the gun, both grabbing it at the same time as they struggled to take it.

Suddenly the lights went out and a recorded laughter echoed throughout the warehouse. It was a creepy laugh that was high pitched and annoying. Mike tried to see and hear where it had come from, but he could barely see the silhouettes of Billy and Connie still fighting over the gun. The boxes suddenly started to shake and then tumbled down on top of them, their screams were drowned out by the crashing of the wood. Mike got up, but couldn't see anything through the thick dust cloud and the darkness to see whether or not Connie and Billy were alright. He looked up at the large metal shelves and saw the moving shadow of an endoskeleton with ruby eyes staring down at him.

"Hi" it said in its high pitched voice as its body jerked alarmingly.

Mike was so confused by the arrival of the endoskeleton that he didn't notice anyone moving about until someone grabbed his arm and yanked it back and kicked him in the knee so he fell to the floor again. He then felt something strong and furry grip him around the throat and held him tightly.

 **"So Mike... how much has Billy told you?"**

It was Goldie.

To be continued...

A/N2: See it wasn't soo bad right? Please review X

B/N2: Blegh, I think I'm gonna hurl after that one. Oh gosh, the lemon juice is everywhere!


	10. Chapter 10

To Fix What Has Been Broken

By: End of Grace

A/N: First, Sorry for the two week wait. Life sucks at the moment and writer's block is a pain in the arse. Second, holy reviews Freddy, this chapter has gotten more followers and reviews then "Fix Me and I Will Fix You" on and is also the most I have ever received, thank you guys SO much! Love you all! Thirdly, the wonderful HelValkyrie has made me some fan art for this story as well as other children animatronics for Foxy, Chica and Net. I love her Bonnie and Shadow picture and if you wish to know what my Shadow Freddy looks like go to her DeviantArt page: Fourthly: PLEASE for the love of FNaF do not mention the fourth game in your reviews or comments. I have yet to play the game myself or watch Markiplier videos. That's for later X Again a really big thank you to Speedox12 for beta reading this for me, I'm grateful for all your hard work.

B/N: …huh,… I was wondering when we'd hit the namesake chapter.

Chapter 10: To Fix What Has Been Broken

Goldie tried to ignore his warning systems as they warned him of the dropping in temperature. He was dipping down allies and sticking to the shadows as he ran on his animatronics feet. He wasn't built for running, he was a teddy bear for crying out loud, his middle and stubby legs made it look like he was waddling at best. He could hear and lorry coming down the road and decided to jump onto it and hope that it was taking him his way. He had to get to the warehouse. He growled deeply and clenched his paws tightly. The warehouse, he thought he had buried that place deep in his memory chip, but that little shit had to come back and ruin everything. Now said little shit was going to kill Mike or worse tell Mike everything and let him live to tell Freddy and the others everything he had kept hidden all these years. He leapt onto the back of the lorry and held on tight, poking his head out now and again to read the road signs as they zoomed past. He banged his head against the metal door as his memory chip flashed up the memory of Dell in Springtrap's body and Bonnie. How was he going to do this and still keep his secrets? If Billy hadn't said anything, maybe he could just knock him out and hand him over to the police and come back to the pizzeria with Mike as the hero, but it seemed unlikely. Billy was bound to have blabbed something, even if it was a slip of the tongue, Mike was a smart kid, he would put it together and then tell Freddy.

Freddy, Goldie felt his pump squeeze tightly at the thought of his love and the deep shame he felt for sleeping around with Billy. His and Freddy's relationship was still rather new, so they were still learning things, which sometimes lead to them arguing which meant Freddy would ignore him for a while until things between them were resolved. But that wasn't a good enough excuse to take advantage of Billy, who wasn't the full ticket to begin with and use him to vent his sexual frustrations on. Yet even when Freddy took him back, he still played about with Billy, but he made it a rule that they only did it at the warehouse so he wouldn't be caught. There was just something about the way Billy just... worshipped him, he guessed, called him master which was such a thrill. Billy was such a gullible, obedient member of staff and all Goldie had to do was say a few nice things to him and keep an eye out for him against some horrible kids and David. That was why Billy's betrayal came as such a shock.

-Flash Back-

Goldie was doing an inventory of the spare parts room on Mr. McBear's request. Chica and Foxy were running low on spare parts which meant another trip to the warehouse. Goldie smiled evilly as his processor came up with some new kinky ideas for him and Billy to try. Of course he couldn't wear himself out too much, Freddy had been giving him such naughty looks and wiggling his rear at him, letting him know he was going to be in for a treat when the pizzeria was closed. He was chuckling to himself, his fan whirling loudly as his systems started to heat up that he didn't notice Billy slipping into the room and locking the door behind him.

"Master?" Billy said as he came up to Goldie making the animatronic jump and spin around to face him.

 **"Billy! What have I told you about calling me that in the pizzeria?"** Goldie growled.

Billy lowered his head slightly "Sorry Goldie, but since the camera in here doesn't work I thought it would be ok."

Goldie relaxed and patted Billy on the shoulder **"It's fine, but we must be careful, the boss and the other animatronics won't like it Billy and you wouldn't want us to stop being friends?"**

"No mas... Goldie. That would be awful." said Billy desperately "I only want to make you happy. You're wonderful."

Goldie felt a tiny flinch of guilt, but brushed it off **"We might be making a small trip to the warehouse soon if you're interested."**

"That would be great... I've missed our time together... was starting to think we wouldn't get to do it again."

Goldie turned his back to him and looked at the shelves **"Don't worry Billy, as long as we don't get caught, you can continue to make your master happy."**

"Actually, that's just what I plan to do."

Goldie felt Billy's hands against his fur, but didn't have time to react as Billy flipped his movement switch. He felt all his joints lock in place, his whole body no longer answering his commands to move, he was stuck. Billy struggled to turn him around and then took off his top hat and bow tie.

 **"KID, this isn't funny, turn my free movement back on right now!"** Goldie ordered from his voice box, which seemed odd since his jaw wasn't moving.

"But I have a big surprise for you Goldie! I thought about your words and have come up with a great idea." said Billy as he reached back around to Goldie's seem and pushed his hand in to press down on a button just above the movement switch.

Goldie went to order him again, but nothing came out, Billy had turned off his voice box, now he was truly trapped and had no way of getting help. He could only feel Billy opening his seem further and pull his furry coat off of his endoskeleton, leaving him naked and bare and totally humiliated.

"Don't worry Goldie, I've studied your blueprints that I borrowed from the warehouse, along with your spare suit. But it wasn't the same and when something isn't the same it alerts people to something being wrong and I can't have that."

An oily tear fell from Goldie's optic and Billy rushed to wipe it away. "Don't be upset Goldie. I'm going to do what you want after all, I understand you can't do it, after all your an animatronic. You're goodness personified that's why you can't punish those bad kids. So I'm going to do it for you. Of course, those kids aren't scared of me, but they are of you; that's why I'm going to borrow your fur for a while."

Goldie tried to think what the hell Billy was on about when his memory chip flagged up a memory from over a week ago when the two boys had spray painted the wall.

 **"I'll let the manager know we're going to ban that group of kids when they next come in and cause trouble. Though if I had my way I would stuff them into the spare suits out the back. They would soon behave then."** Goldie watched though his optics as Billy started to arrange the spare bodies of the band as he struggled to override his programming in order to move. He couldn't let Billy do this! Sure, he threatened to do it, but it was a joke, but he wouldn't really do it and those spare animatronic bodies had all their metal links and joints inside of them, if Billy placed the kids into those suits the children would be crushed to death. Billy then came over and sat him down in the corner as he removed his lower fur.

"There you go Goldie, front row seats, you get to watch those bad kids become good ones. Isn't that great?" said Billy excitedly as he started to climb into Goldie's fur and slowly lowered his face mask over his head. It was freaky seeing himself waving goodbye at him as he walked out the door, as more oily tears started to fall.

-Flashback end-

Goldie watched the memory play out in his mind. He had watched, unable to do anything, as Billy led each child into the spare room and kill them one by one. Their cries often echoed in his nightmares. The pools of blood that dripped from the tables to the floor, making his vision turn red. Yet what haunted him most was the terrified look on his creators face and his tears at seeing him in such a state. Even Freddy's pump breaking cries couldn't match. He never wanted to cause his owner such misery again and that had meant Billy and his brother had to go.

He poked his head around the corner again and saw he was near the turn off to the industrial site and leapt off the lorry. He rolled over the gravel road, feeling his endoskeleton dent slightly from hitting the ground so hard, his growled out his pain as he started to run again. Thankfully, it was really dark, but quite a few of the warehouses now had cameras on the outside of them so he had to be careful. He snuck around the back of the warehouse to the back door and smirked when he saw the large padlock. He looked down at his paw and flexed as sharp silvery claws popped out. With a single swipe, the padlock fell to the ground in pieces and Goldie stepped inside. He could hear Mike and Billy yelling along with a female voice. He couldn't just walk up there, not without being seen or getting someone hurt, he needed a plan. He looked around the shelves for something to use when he noticed on the wall was the fuse box. He could turn off the lights and sneak up on them.

He climbed on to one of the crates and opened the box and flipped the red switch, watching the warehouse plunge into darkness, his eyes flicking slightly as his night vision came on. He walked slowly down the walkway, when his ears picked up some movement from above him, he tried to see what it was but it was too quick. Then he heard a gun being fired, but he didn't hurry his movements, if Billy was dead all the better, if it was Mike then, oh dear what a shame he was too late. There was some high pitch laughter followed by a loud crash as he came into the open floor at the front of the warehouse. Some creates had fallen to the ground and had buried Billy and the woman underneath them, while Mike was standing up, but out of breath, gazing upwards... and off guard.

Goldie crept up to him and grabbed Mike's arm and kicked him in the back of the knee causing Mike to cry out and fall to the floor. He then reached out and gripped Mike's throat, holding it tightly, but not too tight... at least not yet.

"So Mike... how much has Billy told you?"

-Line Break-

Mike blinked and tried to focus his eyes, but he could only make out Goldie's shape, the only thing he could see for certain was the cruel glow from his optics. Mike didn't know why or how Goldie came to get here, but after everything Billy told him tonight along with Goldie's previous behavior, anger boiled up from his stomach as he glared at the old animatronic.

"Oh, you mean about how you were fucking him behind Freddy's back or how about how murdering those kids was all YOUR FUCKING IDEA!" Mike snapped as he tried to get out of Goldie's grip, but was suddenly dragged closer to him so their noses were touching, his black soulless eyes glaring down into his own. His breath stank of old motor oil and dust with his grip getting even tighter.

"Let's get one thing clear! I never EVER wished the death of a child. Not even those bad ones, it goes against all my programming and everything Father told me!"

Mike gasped as he placed his hands on Goldie's face trying to push him away. "Doesn't change the fact that you're the one that gave Billy the idea! I wonder what he will think when he hears that you murdered his brother in cold blood!"

Goldie growled and pulled his other paw back and drew his claws out, longer and sharper than before, he bought it down with all of his strength, something fell from the top shelf on top of him. What ever it was, was screeching loudly and digging several sharp things into him and pulling him away from Mike, who he had let go. Mike scrambled to his feet and started to run, he didn't know where but just away from Goldie and whatever that was. As he stumbled and tripped around in the dark, he reached the end of one of the walkways that had a large stack of wood creates piled high against the wall. He started to move them quickly, panting heavily as he listened to the distant screeching of the fighting animatronics, as he crawled into the small space he made for himself. He curled up tightly, tried to regain control of his breathing as he gathered up his thoughts. Billy and Connie were either trapped or knocked unconscious by what ever was now attacking Goldie. And somehow Goldie had figured out where they were and now he knew everything, Goldie was going to kill him just to keep his secrets. Where the hell was the police? That stupid tag wasn't working! Now he was likely going to die in here, Billy and Connie would both end up in jail and Goldie will get away with it all. He needed a weapon or something really heavy to defend himself with or maybe try and get out of here and escape so he could call the police.

The hairs on Mike's neck went up and the his instincts that he had built on his first week at the pizzeria woke up with alarm. He strained his ears, he could hear Goldie groaning, but it was far away but the tiny patter of metal foot steps was a lot closer. He looked over the crates, trying to see if he could see the animatronic that saved him, but it was too dark. He was alone... he was sure of it until something sharp poked him in the shoulder. Mike placed his hands quickly over his mouth to stop himself from calling out as he turned slowly to what ever was behind him. The animatronic was about BB's size and about as wide, but from the shadow the face hadn't been finished and neither had the arms and legs, just a pair of dark eyes staring at him expectedly. Mike tried to relax his body as he sat up on his knees in front of the animatronics so they were about the same height.

"Hi,… I'm guessing you're one of Mr. McBear's unfinished models. From your build... I think you're Balloon boy's little sister right?" said Mike softly, hoping Goldie wasn't close enough to hear him.

"Hi" the animatronic spoke, but Mike quickly placed his finger to his lips and shush the small robot.

"Yeah, I'm happy to meet you too, but I think you know there are some bad people and even a bad bear animatronic wandering around here. Think you can help me out?"

The animatronic nodded and came right up close to Mike with the air of an eager puppy waiting for instructions. Mike smiled and rubbed the top of the endoskeleton's head.

"With it being so dark here, Goldie has us all at a disadvantage with the power being out... do you know where the fuse box is? Can you turn the power back on for me?"

The quirky animatronic nodded its head and started to climb the shelves, making its own unique way to the fuse box, while Mike bunked down and hoped Goldie didn't find him until it returned.

-Line Break-

Billy's head was pounding, his shoulder was killing him, he felt so tired... and yet as he climbed out of the pile of junk that had fallen on him, he shook with intense rage. Why was everything going wrong? HE was a good person now, HE was starting a new life for himself being good, so why? Why was it all going BAD for HIM? What was wrong with getting revenge on the monsters that killed his brother and kill the kid that was fixing them? They were the BAD guys not him... well at least this time they were. He glared at the rumble on the ground, he couldn't see that crazy bitch anywhere and he could only hope that was the end of her, which meant he only had to kill Mike and what ever attacked him before he could start his new life off right. He looked down at his bloody leg and pulled up his trouser leg, seeing a large chunk of his skin and flesh had been cut and no sign of the tag either. At least he didn't have to worry about that, once he had dealt with Mike he could simply go and start a life somewhere else. He started to walk down the narrow walkway when he stepped on something hard and reached down and smiled as he picked up the gun. He was going to need it.

Goldie heard the rumble of moving wood and metal and started to walk quickly back the way he came. His night vision showed him everything in his path so he was able to avoid them and not tip off whoever was walking about. He was back where he had confronted Mike, but the pile of rubble had shifted, whoever and Goldie was sure it was Billy, had climbed out and not noticed they were dripping blood everywhere, he could easily pick up his trail. He was about to follow it when he heard a sob coming from underneath the broken crates. It sounded so young and pitiful that his primary objective that was to protect and help children called on him to help. He snorted and went to walk on when another deep upsetting sob echoed in the stillness. Goldie sighed and started to shift and move the broken wood and the metal pipes until he found a young woman in a battered and distressed state.

 **"Are you alright? You're safe now. "** He said as he held his paw out.

The face looked up at him, tears dripping down her face, making Goldie's pump stall as his face recognition sparked his memory chip. A little girl that use to cling to Freddy, always crying, because of her jerk older brother who was... damn.

"Freddy? Why are you here?" Connie sobbed using the back of her top to wipe her face. "Did you follow us from the pizzeria?"

Goldie's insides were in turmoil, but his primary objective continued to order him to help her. **"Something like that."** he said softly.

She looked a mess, her forehead had a badly cut as did her left leg, and she was most likely bruised all over. She curled up slightly as she looked up at "Freddy" her eyes pleading.

"Freddy... why? Why didn't you save them? My brother, his friends, why didn't you save them?"

Goldie's pump stalled and an overwhelming scene of guilt flooded his hard drive. **"Your brother and his friends were tricked as was I. If I could have saved them, believe me, I would have, but I couldn't do anything... I am truly very sorry."**

Connie sniffed and rocked slightly as she bangs her fists against her temple. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I'm sick of feeling so angry and tired. I'm sick of dreaming of my brother's murdered body and hearing him in my head. I didn't want to hurt anybody,… but I wanted to hurt that guy so much for saving that place. I just wanted you and the pizzeria to go away."

Connie dropped her head into her knees and wept while Goldie bowed his head with shame as oil threatened to run down his face as tears. What was he doing? When did he become such an asshole? Were his secrets really worth killing the kid he owed so much to? Hurting his family and loved ones? Was getting rid of Billy and Mike worth putting this poor girl though more grief? He gripped his paws tightly and placed his hat back on his head as he came to the conclusion, that it wasn't worth it and that he had a chance to make this all right. He stepped a bit closer to Connie with his paw held out.

"Come on Kid, I'm getting you out of here to somewhere safe, when I'll come back here and get Mike before Billy does."

Connie looked up, tears and snot clinging to her face as she brushed her hair aside.

"You're not mad at me? For what I did?"

"You had your reasons, besides it doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is getting you home."

Connie gave him a watery smile and gave him her hand just as the lights flickered on. She stared, her eyes slowly widening as her jaw dropped as she shook her head.

"No… no no no no, not you, you're the **_bad_** one. SOME BODY HELP ME! HE 'S GOING TO KILL ME!" she screamed yanking her hand back and scrambling backwards, her eyes filled with fear.

 **"Connie, you need to calm down, I'm not a bad bear. I'm here to help you"** Goldie pleaded as he stepped towards her, his paw stretched out to take her hand, his golden fur looking ominous in the harsh lights of the warehouse.

"Keep away from me! STAY WAY!" She yelled, picking up a piece of the broken crate and throwing it at him, hitting him right in the muzzle.

 **"I'm trying to help you, you stupid kid! Now stop screaming otherwise I'll give you something to scream about!"** Goldie growled, his anger getting the better of him, but he instantly regretted it when he saw Connie freeze up slightly before she took off running. **"Wait! I didn't mean it... I'm... I'm...** **sorry.** **"**

-Line Break-

Mike waited patiently for the animatronic to come back to him, his heart pounding with worry when he heard Connie screaming. Yet he hadn't heard a gunshot, so he assumed she had gotten away, unless it was Goldie... but he wouldn't hurt her would he? He needed to find Connie and get out of her out of here. Billy too, if he could, but he doubted Billy would be willing to listen to him, but still he had to try. He heard the scrapping of metal above him as he looked up and smiled as the animatronics climbed down to join him. It had flat steel feet that had yet to be painted, blue tights with a funny shaped pink skirt, a lighter blue T-shirt with BB in pink italics on the breast pocket, neither the arms or the face had been finished, but the optics were bright hot pink as was the propeller that was coming out of the head.

"Thanks for getting the lights for me." said Mike patting her on the head. "Now, we had better find Connie and get her out of here before anything else happens."

He held her hand, feeling the cool metal against his skin as he walked down the walkway with her, listening out for anyone coming towards them.

"I don't suppose you saw anyone on the way back to me did you?" Mike asked, looking down at the small animatronic, who shook her head. "Damn, well, we better look and hope for..."

A bullet zoomed right past his nose before he heard the shot, the bullet embedding itself into one of the metal shelves, as he turned his head to see Billy standing a little way off, bloody and dirty with his eyes glaring with sheer hate. Mike took a few steps back, keeping the small animatronic behind him.

"Don't run, I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek." Billy grumbled as he staggered forward. "And bad kids like you really should die, just like my old man said."

Mike frowned "And what would your brother Dell say Billy? He wouldn't be too pleased with you doing this."

Billy stopped moving, lowering the gun slightly "And what the hell do you know about my brother?"

"I know he was in such a deep state of shock after finding out what you did to those kids, the doctor gave him a drug that made him really dizzy and sleepy. He was so upset, disgusted and confused by what you did, he wasn't thinking clearly and..."

"Shut up! You know nothing about him!" Billy snapped holding the gun up again. Mike pushed the small animatronic away from him, down one of the smaller walkways for its own safety.

"And I'll tell you something I do know. It was your pal Goldie that murdered him."

Billy's eyes couldn't have gotten bigger if they tried, veins were popping out of his skin as his face went red with rage. He yelled out as he ran towards Mike slamming into him as he pushed him to the floor. Mike instantly kicked Billy off and scrambled to his feet as Billy tried to do the same, but was having trouble, either to the pain he was in or too blood lost.

"You lying sack of shit! Master... Goldie wouldn't do that... not to ME!" Billy spat as he held on to one of the metal shelves while he was kneeling on the floor.

"Well its the truth. Goldie came clean about it,... after the Ghost of your brother tried to kill him from inside of Springtrap." Mike said solemnly, but Billy just laughed, it was a high near hysterical laugh, that chilled Mike to his bones.

Billy bent over in pain as he spat out some blood from his mouth as he panted for breath.

"Do you really expect me to believe that crap? What next? The kids I killed are haunting the animatronics and they won't rest in peace until I've come to apologise in person?" Billy tone was mocking and dripping with hate as he rose the gun to Mike again.

"Billy, would your brother really want this? Wasn't he disappointed in you enough when you went to jail the first time?" said Mike knowing that speaking about Billy's brother was enough to put Billy off of his aim for him to run.

Billy snarled "That's none of your fucking business."

The bullet went into the metal pole high above Mike's head as Mike ran down one of the wall ways, the small animatronic came running after him.

"I guess reasoning with him is out of the question." Mike muttered ducking down another dark walk way. He stopped to catch his breath as he knelt down in front of the animatronic.

"You ok? That bullet didn't get you did it?"

The small animatronic shook its head and hugged Mike, resting its head against his shoulder, its hard drive buzzing in his ear. There was a small thud to the left of them and the animatronic pulled back and hissed angrily as Goldie started to walk up to them. Mike glared at the bear animatronic as he reached out to the shelf to find something he could use to protect himself.

"So you've come to finish me off? Well, it's two on one, how do you fancy your chances? Or are you working with Billy again?"

Mike saw Goldie flinch at that, but he didn't care, Goldie was a traitor to the others, to Freddy, to his creator Mr. McBear, he should be deceived. Goldie stood still in front of them both, his head bowed, his face was dirty from his oily tears.

"I know I've done some shitty things Schmidt, something's that are unforgivable and I'm... you know... sorry"

"You think saying that will get me to forgive you? You've..." Mike placed his hands over the small animatronics speakers "...fucking tried to kill me twice. And what about Freddy? Do you really think I won't tell him because you're wrong."

Goldie sighed, his shoulder joints lowering **"I'll tell him, I'll tell them all the truth, the full truth, Father as well. If they want me gone after that... I'll go. I deserve it. But Schmidt, I need your help now. That girl Connie is still here, frightened and hurt, I need you to find her and get out of here and leave Billy to me."**

"What so you can kill him? No way! I'm taking him back to Dell, he deserves to at least see his brother."

 **"Fine, we'll do it your way! But we need to save Connie first!"** Goldie growled and then glared at the still hissing animatronic. **"And will you knock that hissing Betty!"**

"Betty?" Mike looked confused "I thought she didn't have a name."

"Of course she does, she just wasn't finished and then… well you know what happened,… but Father did name her, he put it on her box 'Bubble Betty'."

"Betty huh? Cool, so Betty fancy helping me and grumpy out." Betty nodded, but still gave Goldie a hard look as if to tell him she was watching him. "Ok Goldie, where did Connie run off too when you last saw her?"

"She ran off, to the far side of the warehouse, she might..."

Another gunshot went off, a young girl screaming came close by as Goldie, Mike and Betty ran towards it, hoping they weren't too late.

-Line Break-

Connie was on her back, staring wide eyed up at Billy, shaking and weeping, as he glared down at her with contempt. In the distance he could hear sirens and his blood boiled. He had no desire to go back to prison; if he let the girl and Mike go, he might be let off with just the rest of his sentence, but considering how things were going tonight he wouldn't count on it.

"Stop your snivelling! Even your brother didn't whine this much."

"Was that before or after you stuffed him in the suit!" Connie snapped and got slapped across her face with the back of Billy's hand.

"Your brother was a bad kid, rotten to the very core and believe it or not I really did think I was saving him when I put him in that suit. The Master said it would make him into a good kid and I believed him. Maybe he died because he simply couldn't be saved? He was simply that bad ever thought of that?" said Billy as he knelt down closer to her, placing the barrel of the gun against her head.

"You're crazy." she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as she prayed for her nightmare to end.

Billy went to pull the trigger as Mike skidded around the corner and leapt on top of him. They started to roll around on the floor, both fighting for the gun, when Billy kneed Mike in the groin and then kicked him in the stomach to push him off. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. There was a loud bang and the sound of shouting and stomping feet as Billy knelt up and aimed for Connie, who had been too scared to move, and shot the last two bullets at her. Connie saw the smoke from his gun as he shot, but instead of feeling the unbelievable pain of being shot, she felt a warm, furry heavy body fall on top of her. She smelt smoke and something thick and wet, dripping on her face as she looked at the still face of Goldie.

"MASTER!"

Billy screamed as he looked at Goldie's body draped over Connie's like a shield, sparks flying from his head as the bullets had gone straight through his hard drive. Billy sobbed uncontrollably as he looked at his only friend who he had worshiped and adored, dead by his hands. Betty rushed over to help Mike up squeaking loudly in distress as she pointed to Goldie. Mike groaned loudly as he got up and stumbled towards Goldie and Connie, pulling the bear animatronic to the floor and started to apply pressure to the leaking oil pipe.

"Stay with me Goldie." Mike muttered, trying to mop up the oil with his shirt "You're not fucking getting out this that easily! I'm going to kick your ass and then watch Freddy do the same!"

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Billy snapped as he stood up and pointed the gun at Mike's head as armed police ran up to them, their guns aimed at Billy's chest.

"Drop your weapon! Drop it now or we'll shoot!" one of the cops shouted as he aimed.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" Mike exclaimed, pulling Betty close to him in case she got hurt in the cross hairs.

Billy looked at Mike, a crazed smile appearing on his face as he rose the gun up again, his finger on the trigger.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-Line Break-

~1 month later~

Mike walked down the hospital halls, carrying a bouquet of flowers as well as a stuffed teddy version of Goldie. He stopped outside a door where a guard was standing and flashed his id card. The guard looked it over and then looked at his list of people who he was allowed to let in and nodded.

"Go in, she's been expecting you, but keep it short."

Mike nodded and politely knocked on the door before entering the private room. It was pretty bare and boring with its four white walls, a single chair a small bed side cabinet and a large bed with a drip. Connie was sitting up, her hair washed and pinned up nicely, her cracked lips were on the mend and she had some color coming back to her pale skin. She was also handcuffed to the bed.

"Hey Connie, you're looking good, how have things been going?" Mike asked as he came up to the bed. Connie smiled up at him, a light tint in her cheeks, as she took the flowers off of him.

"Thanks. The police haven't visited in a while, I think the lawyer you told my family about got them off of my case, I've been told the court hearing will be held soon though."

"Yeah, just got my letter for it to appear as a witness, but that wasn't what I meant, How have you been Connie?"

"You mean beside the bumps and bruises? Actually, I feel fine, better than I have in a long time really. It's strange, since that night, I haven't heard my brother's voice in my head, I've had full nights of sleep with no nightmares, I don't even feel angry or even bitter anymore..." Connie blushed as she looked up at Mike "And I think that is down to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah,… that night... all I wanted to do was kill you, because killing you would somehow get rid of the pizzeria. I was really out of it,… but you talked to me, tried to help me. Then you helped Golden Freddy save my life from,… and then after that, making sure I was taken care of by the police and the paramedics, talking to my parents and then getting me a really top class lawyer. I thought you were this horrible person, but you're actually the sweetest guy I have ever met. I watched how you looked after that other robot that was there and how you tended to Goldie... you really do love them, just like I use to... and when I realized that... all my hate just disappeared, does that make sense?"

"Kind of. Though I'll have you know that lawyer didn't come cheap, I now have to go to every family event that my parents want me to go to, I have to wear..." Mike cringed "a suit."

Connie burst out laughing and Mike joined in before he handed her the golden bear plush.

"I know your bear got taken as evidence and it meant a lot to you... so I thought... if you don't like it I can change it..."

Connie took the plush and smiled as she hugged it tightly. "No, he's wonderful, just like the bear he represents. How's he doing? Did you fix him?"

"Well... kind of. His hard drive and memory was badly damaged and because he wouldn't let me back up his files, a lot of his memory has been lost. As far as he was concerned when he came back online, the pizzeria had just opened with him, Springtrap and the band. Even Foxy hadn't been fully made at that point. So he was really shocked when he saw all the other animatronics and how old Mr. McBear had gotten."

"So... he doesn't remember me? Or what happened?"

"Nope, we've filled him in as best we can and Freddy has shared some of his memories with him, but it's not the same." said Mike while thinking "He's still a pervert though, that hasn't changed if anything Goldie thinking he was younger had a much higher libido, that left poor Freddy with a few buckled joints."

"And the other one... the one that dropped the crates on me?"

"Betty? She's finally been finished and has a voice box of her own. The kids adore her and BB is being a very protective big brother."

"Maybe when this is all over, I can come and visit them, I would like to thank them in person." said Connie, not really giving a time as it was still uncertain if she would be facing any jail time for her actions.

"You'll have to make two trips then as Betty, and some of the toys and Foxy are all going to a new store on the other side of town."

"What?"

Mike went into detail about how Foxy and his crew had been such a big hit with kids and their birthday parties, that Thomas (after long talks with the animatronics had agreed to build a new pizzeria with a pirate theme with Foxy as the star attraction.

"But on holidays and certain weekends, the band and the pirates will get together at the old pizzeria and have their battle of the stage, since it was such a big hit."

"But what about Goldie? Is he coming back to the stage?"

Mike shook his head "Goldie likes the idea of staying back stage and making sure no kids get lost back there. Though Springtrap is trying to talk him into a double act for just them."

"Sounds great,… maybe you could e-mail me or... call me sometime... you don't have too but..."

"I was kinda hoping you would ask." said Mike as he handed her a card with his mobile and email address. "You can text, call or email me any time you want Connie."

Connie took the card and held it close to her chest along with her new bear, when the guard came in and tapped on his watch. Mike tried not to roll his eyes as he gave Connie an apologetic smile.

"I got to go now Connie, but I'll defiantly come and see you again, maybe I'll be able to bring Shadow with me, I'm sure you'll like him."

"I'd like that." said Connie, who reached out and grabbed Mike's hand before he could walk away. "And Mike... thank you... for everything."

"Just glad I could help. See you later Connie."

Mike left the hospital and sighed heavily. He had really smudged the truth with Connie, but he didn't wish to upset her, she had enough on her plate without hearing the whole story. That night, after Billy was shot to death by the police, he and Connie were taken to the hospital, but not before dropping off Betty at the pizzeria and telling them what had happened. Freddy's optics shattered as he fell to his knee joints, Foxy holding him tightly while Blu comforted Fred. The worst had been Dell inside Springtrap's body, who let out a scream so hysterical that the police came running in to make sure Mike was alright. Once Mike was at the hospital being checked over, the police started their questions, why was he there? Was it all Billy's doing? Who the girl was? Mike answered their questions as best he could, but he demanded to know what they were planning to do about Goldie. The policeman stated that once the bullets and his memory had been checked, Goldie would be given back, but might be called in again for evidence for the trail. Once the police had gone, Mike rang Thomas McBear and told him EVERYTHING, from what Billy had told him to what Goldie had done. Thomas told him not to worry about anything and that he would sort out the animatronics with his father first thing in the morning as it was also likely that he would have to prepare a statement about it as well, considering the pizzeria's history with the killer and the victim.

Once Mike had finished talking to Tom, he passed out on the bed, still clutching his mobile. He woke the next morning to be told he would have to stay in for a few days due to his head being hit so soon after his last accident that the doctors wanted to make sure there was no damage. And just when he thought his day couldn't get any better, his parents turned up, his mom in tears and his father was furious. He let them rant and rave for a while, just nodded his head or shaking it when he thought it was right, before asking them if they would help Connie as well. At first they said no, then said they would if he agreed to leave his job, of course, that led to a very hostile argument that caused the hospital security to come in. After a few more nasty comments between them, his father agreed to help Connie on the condition that Mike attended all the high society functions that he and his mother attended or held. Just thinking about those long and boring parties made his stomach twist but he agreed.

"Mike, why are you so determined to help this girl? From the police reports she was the one that kidnapped you in the first place." his mom asked in a frustrated voice.

Mike felt the knot in his stomach twist painfully "Because if it wasn't for me... she would have started healing months ago."

Thomas and Mr. McBear picked him up a few days later and took him straight to the pizzeria while filling him in on what had happened. While the media covered the story of "Pizzeria Killer" they had closed down for a day while Tom told the media that the killer had come at night and had fought with the night guard and assured parents that all the new upgrades, cameras, and guards would protect their children. Goldie had also been delivered back along with the news about his memory chip being fried. Once they had fixed Goldie up and replaced his damaged parts, they turned on, their fingers crossed. When Goldie came online, he polity tipped his hat and asked them who they were and if Mr. McBear knew they were here working on him. Mr. McBear tried to be strong, but you could hear it in his voice, how much this had upset him as he and Freddy started to tell Goldie what had happened over the last fifty years and why his memory was gone.

It was... disturbing to see Goldie acting like a love sick teenager rather than his old grumpy self, but as far as the gold bear was concerned Freddy had only been activated for a while and he was still trying to woe the brown bear. Mike really wished he had been in the main hall when Freddy introduced Goldie to their "son" Fred, he bet Goldie's face would be a picture. He asked Springtrap how Dell was doing, only for the gold bunny to shake his head and say that he hadn't spoken or even felt Dell's presence inside of him since that night. Whether that meant Dell had moved on or was simply in grief somewhere deep in Springtrap's subconscious, Mike would have to wait and see, though he hoped that Dell and Billy had been reunited in the next life. Billy had no family left, so only he, Thomas, Mr. McBear and Springtrap (who had been upgraded so he could walk outside) had gone to Dell's grave and placed Billy's ashes there along with some flowers. Mike wanted to hate Billy and Goldie for all they had done and a part of him did, but another part felt so sorry for Billy; his childhood full of abuse that twisted his mind into the monster he became. As for Goldie, he had no knowledge of what he had done, so Mike decided to keep what he had learnt to himself, to spare Freddy anymore pain, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to watch the gold bear like a hawk, Goldie may have forgotten his past, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to repeat it.

Life kind of went back to a sort of normalcy for a while until Thomas spoke to him and the animatronics about building another restaurant. After a lot of debating and voting, it was decided that Foxy, Mangle, Net, BB, Betty, Chi and Fred would go to the new building while Blu and Springtrap would stay with Goldie and the band. Jeremy would be given a chance to take the first aid course as well, then he and Mike could alternate between the two pizzerias, although Mike would be the only one to deal with the animatronics. So until the new building was built, the animatronics continued to entertain children while at night, Foxy and his "crew" talked about what they wanted to do in their new building and what roles they would play. Shadow asked if he could be excused from the crew for a while as he had to stick close to "daddy Mike" to protect him from any bad people, much to Mike's embarrassment. Shadow had become awfully clingy and was starting to have nightmares, caused from his memory chip replaying his hospital visits and seeing Mike bandaged up and on a drip, now he hardly left Mike's side, to the point he would even stand by the bathroom door and wait for him. Mike could only hope that Shadow would come around once he saw he was ok, maybe he would be better once he had built Shadow Freddy, at least then he would have a friend about his age and size. He was sitting in his kitchen reading about "the biter" least kill when his mobile buzzed noisily. He flipped it opened and groaned when he read the message.

"I have a big surprise being built as we speak for your visit in October. I'm sure you're going to love it."

It was from Dahl.

To be concluded... PLEASE REVIEW!

B/N2: "… And the party don't stop 'till six in the mornin'." Don't worry, it's not over yet. We still have a bit more fun heading your way. As I write this, Grace has already sent me the final chapter for correction; so expect a quick update. And hey, no cliff hanger, eh. Just what so many of you have been asking for. Although I actually like them, it keeps it interesting. Oh well, I haven't read the final chapter yet and I'm eager to see how it ends. Expect the release soon. So until the final chapter, this has been "To Fix What Has Been Broken". Speedox12, signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

To Fix What Has Been Broken

By: End of Grace

A/N The end is here, I hope you enjoy it and again a big thank you for Speedox12 for their hard work.

B/N: Here it is, the final chapter of the story, it's all over now. Why don't we see how it ended? Although, there are many of you who don't want to see it end just yet… Maybe you'll get that wish.

Chapter 11 Nail biting ending.

Jeremy was flicking from one monitor to the other, watching for anything suspicious or making sure the kids were alright. He was super pumped at the idea of learning first aid and being on better money, the only down side was the travelling as the new pizzeria would be on the other side of town. He flicked to the pirate cove and picked up his walkie talkie.

"Hey Mike, the kids are trying to break in to pirates cove and Foxy and Mangle are doing something they really shouldn't be seeing."

"On my way."

Jeremy smiled as he saw Mike rush over to the cove to get the kids off of the stage. He really liked Mike, thought he was a great guy if slightly odd, but he owed him a lot, not just for his job, but also for his life since the night he tried to sabotage Bonnie. Not only that, Mike had asked him to come with him to Critter County for an all expenses paid holiday in October, how could he not like the guy? Mr. McBear, the boss, hadn't been too thrilled at the idea of them both going at the same time as at the moment there was no cover for them, but didn't want to miss the opportunity to have them spy on the place. Sucks that he has to wait till the end of summer for a break though.

There was a polite knock on the door that made Jeremy jump in his chair and quickly span around. Chi stood there, looking very embarrassed holding Minty Chip in one arm and a large pizza box in the other.

"Oh hey Chi, is something up? Need any help?" Jeremy asked as he stood up.

"No... I mean that there is, but... you see...um..this was a bad idea." she mumbled to Minty as she backed away from the door.

"It's fine Chi. He's not going to hurt you. Jeremy would you mind just standing by the door, please; Chi is still a little skittish."

"Er... right." said Jeremy as he leant on the door frame and smiled at the nervous animatronic. "So how have you been Chi?"

"Oh... um... fine. Thank you for asking. Minty has been a big help and... er... um... here." said Chi as she handed him the pizza box.

Jeremy opened it up to see a thin crust ham and pineapple pizza inside, still piping hot. "I noticed that you hardly take a break and barely eat while you're here so I asked my sister to make you a pizza for lunch."

Jeremy wanted to hug Chi as thanks, but knew she wouldn't be comfortable with that, so he gave her his best smile instead.

"Thank you so much Chi! You're awesome! I was really starting to get hungry as well. So, um, the afternoon delivery will be here soon, do you need a hand with it?"

"Thank you for offering, but me and Goldie have it covered; but please enjoy your pizza while it's still warm." said Chi as she started to walk down the hallway.

Jeremy went back to his seat and pulled out a slice. He really wanted to get to know Chi better, but she was so jumpy and nervous, not that he could blame her after what that dick, Ed put her through. Still, he had hoped that after a few months she would at least come to trust him, even just a little. There was a loud bang behind him as he turned around to see Chi standing there, clutching Minty tightly.

"Jeremy! Are you... I mean... please... um... You're going to work at the new pizza place right?" she stammered her cheeks glowing pink.

"Yeah,...um... me and Mike we'll take weekly turns until we get more staff, but yeah... I'll be posted at the new place. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I mean there was a reason, you see I just wanted... that is I feel safer if you were there. Not saying I don't with Mike I just... rather you there so... BYE!" Chi shouted as she ran back down the hallway as fast as she could.

Jeremy felt his own cheeks starting to turn red as he munched on his pizza. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

-Line Break-

Fritz Smith was bored and that was never a good thing. He was also broke, again, not a very good thing, it made him... twitchy. He was working as a guard at a petrol station in the middle of no where on minim wage, it was the only job he could get with his record. So he was a little shit when he was a kid and spent a large amount of it in juvie before landing his job at the pizzeria. What a piece of piss that job was, did they really expect someone to break into that shit-hole? They didn't even have enough money to hire a cleaning staff or to break even at the end of the week. Best job he'd ever had, since he could drink, sleep and sometimes help himself to a little spare change before opening. Sure, those robots were a bit freaky, but nothing he couldn't handle, but damn did the money suck major ass. Then he got a call, from the CEO of all people, for a couple of grand he wanted him to disable the animatronics. Why the hell not , right? All he had to do was cut a wire to their voice boxes as well as a couple of wires to one of their hard drives and he knew just which one he was going to do that too. That stupid looking bear with the red cheeks, gave him chills just thinking about it; how could parents in their right mind think it was ok to let their kids hang around a gay care bear like that? No one even noticed that the animatronics weren't talking like they use to or that bear was acting weird, he thought it was hilarious until... well fuck how was he to know THAT would happen? The cops quickly pounced on him after taking fingerprints or something. Well, there was one thing he had learned in juvie and that was you don't snitch on the people that hired you for a job. So he kept his yap shut and went down for manslaughter and vandalism. Once he was out he started to look for work, not that many places were hiring bums like him, so he was rather shocked that the CEO had called him out of the blue and asked him if he was up for a job of smashing up someone's apartment. Hell, why not, he was short on cash and it wasn't like he was hurting anybody and smashing that robot cake thing was a real stress reliever. Thankfully he was wearing gloves this time and hadn't gotten caught, but that money soon ran out, hence why he now had this crappy job. He needed to make some real money, BIG money. Doing this kind of grunt work was beneath him. So he decided to apply another thing he had learnt in juvie as he pulled out his phone and called a number that was saved under "B".

"Hey, I need to speak to Mr. McBear please? Yeah, I'll hold, my name, it's Mr. Fritz Smith, yes, just tell him I'm calling for a little favor;... oh, I don't think he'll be able to refuse once he knows it's me."

-Line Break-

Emily was working the clean up shift with Mario late at night before Mike came in for his security shift. The animatronics were all resting on the stage or in their places around the pizzeria, recharging themselves after another long day or entertaining kids and birthday parties. Mario was making a small list of things for Chica to handle in the kitchen for him over night as well as a memo of how things went down during the day.

"Emily, would you mind going to the back storage room? We seem to be out of cupcake boxes." Mario asked as he looked up from his list.

"Sure thing." said Emily as she put her mop down and started to make her way down the hallway, not noticing that a pair of eyes were following her. She hummed a happy tune as she made her way to the storage room. Things were looking up for her, she was on better pay, her collage work was going well and she and Mike were closer than before. Alright, he wasn't her boyfriend yet, but he didn't seem too opposed to the idea, he was just badly hurt from his last girlfriend that he was just taking his time. She had so wanted to go to Critter County with him and Jeremy, but she would be starting her final year in college in September and she couldn't really take any time off from that. She really liked Mike, he was so nice and honest, with a slight naivety that just made him cute, not to mention he was pretty good looking. She loved watching him play and help the kids too, he would make such a good parent, he could be firm, but still playful too.

She was sifting though various boxes to find the cupcake ones when she was pushed up against the wall and had her arm twisted back against her back. She cried out in pain as whoever had grabbed her, almost crushed her wrist in their grip while using their other hand to hold her head against the wall.

"I suggest, Ms. Monroe, that you be very quite, because I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Bonnie Blu? What? You're meant to be in recharge..."

Blu pulled her arm tighter as he lowered his eyelids to glare at her, his dark green eyes seeming cruel. "I wanted to talk to you alone. Since it's clear you haven't gotten the memo."

"What are you talking about?" she whimpered as Blu tugged her arm again, his grip felt bone brushing.

"Stay away from Mike Schmidt if you know what is good for you. He belongs to US not you squish humans anymore. So stop fluttering your eyes at him otherwise I will remove them from you when I stuff you into one of the spare suits!" Blu hissed into her ear.

"You're malfunctioning. You're not meant to do this... or want anything... and Mike is a person..." she stammered in fear, Blu's hand tugging at the roots of her hair tightly.

"I'm well aware of what Mike is, thank you, I know him a lot better than you, I know him more intimately than you. All of us do and that is why we're not about to share him with a worthless slut like you. Now do as your told and..."

"Bonnie Blu!" came a sharp, deep voice that startled them both as Blu turned his head to see Springtrap standing in the doorway, his muzzle pulled back into a snarl. "Let her go Now!"

Blu released Emily as she slid to the floor, her knees giving out beneath her as Springtrap came into the room.

"I was just..." Blu started, but Springtrap smacked him across the head.

"You were told not to take any action against her and that she would be dealt with by the higher ups. Now because of you things have become... complicated. Now go back to the stage and recharge, I'll speak to Freddy when he wakes up about dealing with you."

Emily watched as Blu sent her a wreathing look before stomping out of the room. Springtrap shook his head as he leant down and helped Emily to her feet.

I apologize for my youngest brother's actions Ms Monroe, he allowed his emotions to get the better of him, I'll see that he is punished."

"Thank you..." said Emily softly as she rubbed her abused wrist, but then jumped when Springtrap slammed his servo into the wall beside her head.

"Yet saying that, it would be wise to heed Blu's warning, Mike Schmidt means a great deal to us animatronics and we are not known for sharing, so stay away from him." said Springtrap softly as he leant closer to her, his eyes going black and his voice changing. " _Unless you want to end up just like me."_

-Line Break-

Mr. Daniel Schmidt liked to think he was a kind and patient man, but his son Michael was truly pushing him to his limits; surely there had to be an end to all of his rebelling nature. His great grandfather was a lawyer, his grandfather a judge, his uncle was a policeman and he and his wife were both lawyers with their own company, so why was his son messing around with... dolls? He had thought that cutting his son off after collage would force the boy to change his mind, but no. Instead, not only does he turn down his so called "dream job", he gets himself repeatedly hurt working for greasy fast food place.

When was the embarrassment going to end? It was shameful going to parties and dinners while everyone talked about how well their own children were doing in university or in some sort of practice and when it came to him... what could he say? Oh my son is very busy fixing and making dolls for children all day and then guards them all night so no one hurts them. It had gotten to the point where his friends and work colleagues no longer bother to bring Michael up in conversation anymore. Then the police called him saying that his son had been taken hostage by a crazed child killer and had been harmed. As much as a disappointment as his son was, he was still his son, so he and his wife went over to the hospital as quickly as they could.

Mike was hurt, but seemed more concerned about the girl how was actually to blame for the situation he had been in and asked them to help her. How could he ask that of them? He demanded that Michael leaves that worthless job before it got him killed only for his son to tell him to mind his own business about his work. It was the same old argument that sadly ended up so heated that security got involved. After a while to cool down he came up with an idea. He would help the girl on the condition that Mike attended some of their functions and dinner parties. Perhaps exposing him to some higher class of people would make his son realize where he was suppose to be and leave that worthless job behind. He could only hope.

"Jane, what is the next benefit dinner we're going to? We'll need to no doubt get Michael a tux." he said as he looked up at his wife, who was sitting at her desk opposite him.

She looked over her computer screen with a slight smile. "It's for the home for orphans, so it will be something Mike would at least have some interest in, since he is so good with children. I'll organize a day with him to go and get fitted."

He nodded, as he looked back at his own screen, frowning deeply as he read the files on his screen. Since he was going to represent Connie, he had to read about the history of the pizzeria and he wasn't liking what he was reading. How had that place remained open for so long? Murders? Malfunctioning animatronics? A dead child on the doorstep? Now said murderer was shot dead after being kidnapped by the sister of one of the murdered children and Michael got caught in the middle of it. He needed to get his son away from this place and soon, even if he had to take it to the courts himself, Michael would hate him for it, but at least he would be safe.

-Line Break-

Mike was worn out, but too happy to think about it as he lugged the large box into the pizzeria. Since he was so busy, he had Shadow stay at the pizzeria with Bonnie and the others, Shadow had been against it at first, but when Mike told him why and to keep it a secret he agreed, but on the condition that they had a movie day just for them. BB and Betty held the doors opened for Mike as he carried the box in and placed it on one of the large tables. There was still an hour to go before they were opened and the animatronics were going over their new acts for the day.

"Hey guys. Can you take five? I've got someone you all want to meet. Oh, and can someone get Goldie and Chi from the back please?" Mike asked as Fred went to get them.

Freddy came over to the table, eyeing the box, his pump beating harder in his chest cavity. His servos twitched as he was sure as to what was inside the box was for him and he was so eager to hold him.

 **"What is going on Mike? Is there something important we should know?"** Goldie asked as he approached the table with Chi, looking at the box with confusion.

Mike looked at Freddy, who simply shrugged, Goldie had no memory of their arguments so they would just have to see how he was going to react to this.

"Well, I made this for Freddy... and for you too Goldie. Everyone, I like you to meet, Shadow Freddy or better known as Sooty."

Mike lifted the top of the box off and the purple bear leapt up and started to bow and wave at everyone. His large blue optics then fell on Freddy and he held his little paws out to be hugged which Freddy was happy to do. The large bear animatronics scooped him up and hugged him tightly. He was so cute, from his tiny hat and over large tie to his cute little tail. Bonnie came up to him with Shadow in the crook of his arm. Sooty pulled back slightly and looked at Shadow, who waved and smiled at him.

"Hi Sooty!" Shadow smiled at him, but Sooty looked back at Freddy and leaned closer to his ear while pointing at Shadow.

"Mine?" he whispered softly.

"No little one, you have to befriend him first, then ask him to be yours." said Freddy softly chuckling at the small bear who clearly didn't understand.

Sooty then looked over at Mike and waved his paw in a swishing movement before pointing to the box. Mike reached in and handed the small bear a wand, which he waved about until a fake bunch of flowers popped out of the end and then he handed them out for Shadow to take.

Bonnie looked less than impressed while Shadow giggled and took the flowers "Thank you."

Sooty bowed as Goldie came up to Freddy and looked him over.

 **"He's not going to get far if he doesn't speak up, though I'm glad to see you've given him my charms."** said Goldie as the small bear turned to him and pressed his small paw on to his nose making it beep. **"HEY!"**

Mike and the others laughed out loud as David came out of his office and walked over to the group in a huff.

"Why are you all standing around? We're going to have kids here any minute and you're not in your places! Stop mucking about and..."

Sooty waved his wand again and it went off like a water pistol, aiming for David, who cried out as the water soaked not just him but his shirt. The animatronics, Mike and the rest of the staff laughed and cheered as Sooty bowed over and over again over their praise as David stomped off.

 **"That's my cub!"** Goldie said approvingly as he patted the small bear on the back.

Freddy let out a small sigh of relief and smiled at Mike who simply winked. Fred was standing on the side watching, feeling both slightly jealous and worried.

-Line Break-

Matt came into his apartment with a small sigh, it had been a busy day trying to find a new job, but there simply wasn't any work he liked to do or was willing to do. He pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into his jacket pocket before hanging his jacket up. He wondered if he should wake up his guest, but thought better of it, he wanted to relax first. He got a can of beer from the fridge and sat down in his armchair and turned on the TV. It was the news, but he guessed it was better than nothing.

He was so busy concentrating on the news that he wasn't aware that he was starting to chew on the can, his teeth marks lining the rim. It wasn't until he went to drink again and the beer dripped from the small holes he had made all over his shirt. He sighed in frustration as he dumped the can into his waste bin and looked down at his hands. They were covered in bite scars, some old, some new, going all the way from his wrist to his finger tips. Just finger tips, he hadn't had nails in years, having bitten and chewed them off years ago. He had scars up his arms as well, but they were covered by his long sleeves, just as well since it made normal people uncomfortable to see them. Which reminded him he needed to buy a new gag soon, as he had almost bitten through the soft rubber and it was beginning to look really tatty. He had been a young boy when his fascination with biting started, but it soon became a problem when he started to bite his own tongue during the night and almost chocked on his own blood. Hence why he needed the gag. Of course that wasn't the only problem he had, the doctor had warned him about it, saying it would be almost impossible for him to enjoy sex or even get it up unless he bit or his partner bit him back. He remembered his first real girlfriend, she had nipped him on the shoulder and his neck, and he insistently became hard. So he returned the bite, soft at first, only in one or two places. Then, as time moved on, it wasn't enough and he hungered for more, his bites becoming stronger, deeper and more frequent. She soon left him, not that he really cared, her flesh was too soft for him.

He got up and walked through his kitchen and into his garage, flicking on the strong lights, where a large table stood with a cream sheet covering whatever was laying on. He pulled off the sheet and smiled, the man was gagged, naked and tied down to the table by his hands and feet. He enjoyed seeing the panic and fear in his eyes, watching his muscles strain as he struggled to get free, bite marks glowing red against his white skin. Matt leaned down and licked the man's skin, tasting the salty sweat as he licked up from the man's navel to his chest. He then poked and prodded his left nipple until it was hard before he leant down and bit down on it hard, red coppery blood filling his mouth as the man screamed behind the gag. It wasn't enough, he bit harder, again and again, legs, arms, neck, ears, face as blood trickled down his chin.

The man's wails and cries were like music to him as he finally felt his cock come to life in his pants. He bit the man hard on his thigh, ripping the skin and letting the blood flow as he lapped it up, before releasing his dick from his pants. After his release, he noticed that the man was no longer breathing, having bitten a large chuck out of his throat, which tended to kill them more often than not; it was a shame as he had lasted a lot longer than the others. Oh well, it was getting late and he had best wash up, blood was a bitch to get out of bed sheets. He'd get rid of the body in the morning, might take a few more bites out of it before chucking it away, the corpse was pretty tender.

He brushed his teeth for five minutes and then used mouth wash and flossed before brushing them again. He then climbed into his bed and started to read the newspaper, browsing over the job columns when a large advertisement caught his eye. It had a picture of a group of animatronics and two men standing next to him.

"Freddy Frazbear's Pizzeria Opening New Store-jobs listed. The article went on to say that the new building was mainly pirate theme with Foxy the pirate and his crew as its main attraction. Matt couldn't help but smile at the picture. He had thought Foxy had been scrapped years ago after he saved his life from his step dad by biting him. He couldn't remember the bite itself, he had been too busy trying to protect himself from his step father's fists, but he did remember Foxy standing there, blood dripping from his jaws and hook. His step father's body jerking slightly as the last ounce of life left him, blood rushing from the open wound showing the world that his stepparent actually did have a brain, though it was now a lot smaller then before. He looked down the column of jobs and saw that they needed a night guard, well he could do that, at least then he could spend time with his hero. He folded the page in two and marked the phone number, to remind him to ring in the morning.

-Line Break-

Dahl was sitting at his desk looking over several designs with two of his engineers.

"So the place is going to be like this, a maze of sorts, but be designed at an everyday home and child's bedroom where the animatronics will start turning up to scare them."

"Then Pow that's when the kids let them have it." said the other holding up a drawing of a child hitting a robot with a pillow.

"Good... good,… but the animatronics themselves... you've done as I have asked?" Dahl looked at them expectedly and they looked back at him a little nervous.

"Well, we looked at the animatronics from that pizza place like you said, but we don't have anything like their design in storage, nor were we sure just how scary you wanted these things? I mean after all this is meant to be for kiddies right?"

"More along the ages of five and upwards and as for how scary, the scarier the better, but Don't make them too well. This is a one time deal after all."

"Umm, sir, do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"I understand you don't want them built great like, because you want this great engineer to look at them and want to fix them up, but why build scary versions of the animatronics he looks after?" The youngest of the engineer's asked.

"Because they're my competition. Yes, they're no where near as wonderful as this place or any of our animatronics, but they have a strong following, loved by children and most importantly Mike Schmidt. By turning those animatronics into scary monsters, the children will no longer wish to go to the pizzeria and it will soon lose business. So even if Mike doesn't want to work here after he's seen how wonderful it is, he will have to come here for work, because he will have no other option."

"That's brilliant sir."

"We'll make sure to make them as scary as possible!"

"Good! Here are the designs I like and the changes I want done." said Dahl as the engineers got ready to take notes. "The fox looks fine, but I think having a long snake like tongue would also be good. I think instead of having multiple heads, they should be like bear cubs, make them pop up like the whack a mole game. The bear himself... give him really sharp teeth in his mouth, but also across his belly and sharp looking claws as well. Now, this bunny still looks too cute, so again with the big sharp teeth, but give it a bulky figure, like he could snap you in two."

"What about the other bunny? You want us to do the same to him?"

"No, I think giving him an almost Frankenstein look would be best. That's all for now. I'll give you more info when you start building them."

"Sir, um, what do you want to call the ride?"

Dahl's smile became creepy and twisted. "Let's call it 'Nightmare'".

The End.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. If you want the third story it will be coming in a couple of weeks. Until then, good luck and enjoy FNaF 4.

B/N: Ooh boy, this'll be a whole lot of fun.


End file.
